I'll Just Make The Best Of Everything I'll Never Have
by conceptoftwo
Summary: Santana loves Quinn, she always has, but she'll never let Quinn know that. For now she'll settle for coming to Quinn's aid whenever Quinn wants to 'practice'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Had this new idea stumble into my mind, I would really love it if you could tell me what you think of it. The story will contain flashbacks and those will be done in italics. Hope you like it and please review!

* * *

Santana's hands rubbed up and down on the blonde's bare thighs as Quinn shifted over to straddle the brunette. Not once did their mouths separate from each other throughout the process. Santana blessed whoever invited these cheerio's outfits because right now she loved how much easy access she had right now.

As their tongues mixed together both of them released moans into the others mouth at the new sensation. Quinn's fingers made their way to Santana's hair where she gripped on tight; forcing their mouths harder together if that was even possible.

"You know this is just for practice right?" Quinn mumbled into Santana's lips. Santana had lost count of how many times she had heard Quinn say that to her. Every time they got together Quinn would say that she wasn't gay and that what they were doing was just so that she would have more experience.

"_I'm not gay, I mean I know you're gay but I'm not. This is just for practice" _Those words had been etched into Santana's memory ever since Quinn had said them. However those words still didn't stop Quinn from having sex with her.

Santana hated agreeing to Quinn's practising terms, not because she didn't enjoy her extra-curricular activities with the blonde, it was quite the opposite actually. She hated it because when Quinn was done 'practicing' with Santana, she would walk back into the arms of her boyfriend and that killed Santana. She never planned on falling in love with Quinn in the midst of all of it, it just kind of happened that way.

"I know" Santana replied, like she always did. If she was being honest, she didn't know, she didn't know because the first time they kissed Santana herself said that it was just so Quinn could practice, but then it happened again and then happened frequently it eventually turned into to two of them having sex.

Santana couldn't stop herself from thinking back the first time they had kissed, it sounds cliché but it was a magical moment for Santana, a realisation that she was always meant to be kissing Quinn, but unfortunately for Santana, Quinn didn't feel the same, or rather she didn't say that she did. Santana had no clue what was going on in the blonde's head, it was like she said something but then did the total opposite the next.

_It was Wednesday at 5pm and Santana and Quinn had gone back to Santana's after cheerio's practice. Once walking through the door they both went straight up to Santana's room where they collapsed on the bed, after the exhausting torture Sue Sylvester had just put them though it took all they could not to pass out the minute they lay back. _

"_What did Puckerman say to you after practice?" Santana asked the blonde who was lying next to her._

_They were lying back against the pillows staring up at the ceiling, their shoulders rubbing against each other's._

"_He said his mom want's to meet me" Quinn replied back. _

"_So things are getting pretty serious between the two of you then?" Santana nervously asked kind of dreading the reply she was going to get. She couldn't admit it but she always had a little crush on the blonde next to her, but she would never tell Quinn that, not in a million years._

"_Yeah, I guess" Quinn replied with an uncertain tone in her voice which Santana noticed straight away. _

_Santana sat up to look at the blonde who was wearing a nervous yet hesitant expression on her face. _

"_What's up Q?" _

_Quinn followed Santana and sat up so that she was facing the Latina, both of them sitting cross legged opposite each other. _

"_You can tell me" Santana said, noticing how Quinn was still hesitant in admitting what was on her mind. _

"_We haven't kissed yet" Quinn told her._

_Santana's eyebrows lifted in surprise at Quinn's confession. She thought whatever it was would be a little more serious than the fact that Quinn hasn't kissed Puck yet. _

"_So what's the big deal? You're nervous about kissing him?"_

"_It's not that, I've just never… I've not… I've never kissed anyone before" _

_Santana was shocked at this, shocked at the fact that Quinn Fabray, HBIC at McKinley had never kissed anyone before. Sure they were only sophomore but still, most people she knew had locked lips with at least one person before. _

"_Oh and you're worried it won't be what you expect?" Santana guessed and Quinn nodded at Santana's assumption. _

_Hearing this Santana had a thought it her mind, a thought that if it came true it would probably make her the happiest person on the planet. It was a long shot but with an opportunity like this she wasn't going to turn it down. _

"_You know Q, if you want I could… help you out" Santana suggested, she was nervous about the outcome of what she was about to offer. _

"_Help me out, how exactly?" Quinn questioned back, confused about what Santana was talking about. _

"_Well, if you want you could practice on me, you know so then you'd be ready for when you did it with Puck and this way it would be special because we're best friends" _

_Quinn paused, taking in Santana's suggestion. Santana swore that the hesitation from Quinn meant that she was about to get turned down, which if she was honest she expected but still she always held onto a little bit of hope, because you never know. _

"_Just for practise?" Quinn asked, making sure she emphasized that it was nothing more than that. _

_To say Santana was relieved that Quinn agreed to her offer was an understatement, it was more like she was fucking ecstatic that her suggestion had been accepted. _

_She tried to hide the smile that was forming on her face but it was hard. _

"_Just for practise" she confirmed. _

"_Okay" _

_Santana slowly leaned forward, wanting to give Quinn enough time to back out because she sure as hell wasn't going to do it if Quinn didn't want her to. To her relief Quinn didn't pull away or lean back, instead she matched Santana in leaning forward. _

_The scene in front of her made her heart flutter, she was about to kiss Quinn Fabray, she was about to kiss the girl she's had a crush on ever since she met her, it was like a dream come true for Santana. _

_They were both so close that their lips were hovering over one another's, she could feel Quinn's breath on her own lips, this was it, this was the moment she had been waiting for. _

_The first touch of their lips felt heaven for Santana, the sensation of Quinn's lips pressed against her own felt better than she could ever imagine. Their lips moved against each other's freely, separating and then joining back together. _

_Quinn lifted her hand up and Santana though this was going to be the end of it that Quinn was going to push her away and say that was it, that that was the end of their kiss and they could just forget it ever happened. That wasn't the situation, Quinn's hand lifted up and found place on Santana's cheek, guiding Santana's head and forcing their lips closer together and pressed harder. _

_Santana relished in this feeling of Quinn's closed mouth pressed against her own, but she couldn't help but take it further she wanted more, she was feeling greedy. _

_She outlined Quinn's bottom lip with her tongue asking for permission. Quinn granted her it straight away and Santana entered her tongue into Quinn's mouth. She was sure that Quinn moaned into her mouth at the first touch of Santana's tongue and this only encouraged her more. She decided to be bold and placed one of her hands on Quinn's thigh, just above her knee. Quinn didn't move her hand so either she didn't feel it because she was too busy focusing on their lips moving together or she wasn't bothered by it and maybe even liked it. _

_Santana was about to take it even further and push her hand further up but the sound of her front door shutting separated them. In that moment she hated whoever it was that interrupted the best kiss she had ever had and was sure she would ever have. _

_When they leaned back from each other both of them could see that the others lips were swollen from the make out session they had just shared, it was meant to be just a simple kiss but it turned out to be so much more than that. _

_Santana looked up from Quinn's lips to her hazel eyes, they were staring deeply into Santana's and then moved back down to Santana's lips like she wanted to connect hers to them again. However, she quickly rearranged herself and slid off the bed and stood up, smoothing out her cheerio's skirt._

_Quinn put on her fresh face, getting rid of the flushed one which had arrived after the kiss. _

"_Well I should get going, Puck's taking me to breadstix" Quinn announced, acting like what they did never even happened. _

"_Oh, um yeah sure" Santana stuttered back, still feeling the effects from the kiss they had just shared. She wasn't sure how Quinn was acting so sane because right now she could even think straight._

"_I'll see you later?" Quinn asked. _

"_Yeah"_

_Quinn walked over to the Santana's bedroom door, preparing to leave, but before she did she turned around and faced Santana once again. _

"_Thank you Santana"_

_With that Quinn left, walking down the stairs and out of the house and off to go on her date with Puck. _

That's how it all started, her thing with Quinn and ever since then she hadn't been able to get her mind of her blonde friend.

"Shall we take this upstairs?" Quinn mumbled into Santana's lips, bringing Santana back to the situation at hand.

"Definitely" Santana was all too willingly to comply too Quinn's suggestion. Both of them smirked into their kiss at the idea of what they were about to get up too.

Quinn moved her leg in order to get off Santana to go upstairs but Santana had different plans, she wrapped Quinn's legs around her waist and picked her up, her hands found place on Quinn's ass as she lifted her up off the couch.

Quinn giggled into their kiss and Santana picked her up and she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck in a strong grip whilst not once disconnecting their lips.

Once up the stairs and in Santana's room Santana placed Quinn on the bed and crawled on top of her.

Clothes were removed piece by piece and soon they were both naked. Santana was currently kissing her way down Quinn's chest, paying special attention to Quinn's breast, until Quinn stopped her and dragged her back up crash their lips back together again.

"Santana" Quinn muttered into the kiss.

"Yeah?" Santana thought that this wasn't really time for talking but since it was Quinn she would listen to anything she had to say.

"I'm not gay"

Santana wanted to roll her eyes at this, that Quinn was saying she wasn't gay yet at the moment she was in the middle of having sex… with a girl! She decided to let it go because this is what Quinn did, she would deny it till her dying day that she wasn't gay and this thing she had with Santana was nothing more than 'practising', they sure had mastered the art of practising.

"I know" she replied and then travelled her hand south, knowing that what she did next would shut Quinn up for a while.

* * *

Later on when they had finished they were lying in bed together, they had gotten under the covers after their last round and currently Quinn was cuddled into Santana, her arm sprawled over Santana's waist and her head resting in the crook of Santana's neck.

This was strange for them; they never usually cuddled, mainly because Quinn wouldn't let it go that far. They could have sex and fuck each other's brains out but they couldn't cuddle? It didn't make sense to Santana.

She wasn't complaining though, in fact she was relishing in the moment, she never wanted it to end.

"I should probably go" Quinn stated and Santana knew that their moment had been cut short. Oh well, it was amazing while it lasted.

"Why?" Santana questioned, trying to hide the fact that her heart was sinking because Quinn was about to leave.

"Puck's taking me to the movies"

Santana frowned at this, _she _could take Quinn to the movies, _she _could take Quinn out on dates, Quinn didn't need Puck. Santana was sure that she could be an even better Puck replacement, that she could be everything that Quinn would ever need if by the off chance that Quinn would open up and let her.

"Oh"

Quinn leaned up out of Santana's embrace and sat up to gaze at the brunette beneath her.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Santana gave her a small smile, "Sure"

Quinn got up out of the bed and proceeded to put on her clothes which had been scattered around the room. She quickly got dressed and left Santana alone to pine after the girl who would never love her back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, such an amazing response to this story, thank you so much. To those wondering Quinn and Santana are now in their Junior year of high school. Hope you like this chapter and please review because they really do encourage me to update sooner (hint), Enjoy!

* * *

"Do you ever not stare at her?" Brittany's voice interrupted her gaze.

Santana took her eyes off Quinn who was standing at the end of the hallway and turned towards Brittany.

"What?" Santana asked as she didn't hear what Brittany said because she was too busy staring at the blonde who corrupted her thoughts.

"I said, do you ever not stare at her?" Brittany repeated.

"I wasn't staring at her" Santana tried to dismiss although she knew that Brittany wouldn't let it go that easily.

Brittany knew about everything involving Quinn and Santana, mainly because Santana needed someone to talk to about all of it, she couldn't talk to Quinn because she either acted like it never happened or acted like it was no big deal and didn't mean anything. Santana hated hearing that it meant anything to Quinn because it felt like everything to Santana.

She also knew because she caught them making out on Santana's bed one time.

Brittany knew that Santana was in love with Quinn, not because Santana admitted it to her, Santana never admitted that to anyone but herself. Brittany knew because despite popular opinion, she was a genius, she knew what was going on.

"You so were Santana and you can't deny it because whenever Quinn is in the room your eyes are glued to her"

"Maybe I was staring at someone else"

"You weren't" Brittany quickly dismissed.

"Okay fine, I was staring at her but can you blame me though, _look _at her, she's… breath-taking" Santana exhaled and turned her gaze back to Quinn who was now walking towards them.

"You need to snap out of it" Brittany clicked her fingers as she said this causing Santana to break it off and turn her head away once again.

"Ladies" Quinn's voice greeted them as she walked up.

"Hey Q" Brittany replied as she grinned at Quinn. "I have to go now, gotta ring home and check on Lord Tubbington to make sure he's not on the cigarettes again, he smokes them when I'm at school, he thinks I don't know but I do"

Both Quinn and Santana chuckle at their other friend's behaviour.

"See you later B" Santana said.

"Bye guys" Brittany waved.

Before Brittany could walk away she turned around and faced the two girls, "Oh and Santana, no more staring." With that Brittany walked away leaving Quinn confused and Santana embarrassed that she had been called out in front of Quinn.

"What was that about?" Quinn asked in relation to what Brittany just said.

"Nothing" she quickly discharged, not wanting Quinn to know she was staring at her.

"Alright then, anyway do you want to come over tonight? Puck's busy so we can have a girl's night" Quinn suggested.

With the way Quinn said it, it made Santana sound like she was the second choice but she didn't care, she knew what 'girl's night' really stood for and she was never going to turn that down.

"Sure" she simply replied, not wanting to seem too eager but really in her mind she was ecstatic at the thought.

Things between them always seemed to happen this way, it was always on Quinn's terms because it's not like Santana could go up to Quinn and just suggest they go back to her place and call it 'practicing' only Quinn got away with that.

"See you tonight then" Quinn said as she moved off to walk away but not before skimming her fingers along the bottom of Santana's back where her cheerio's top rode up a little bit.

It was safe to say Santana couldn't concentrate for the rest of the day, not with the thought that later on she was going to have sex with Quinn which was constantly on her mind.

When she was sat in Spanish class, her second to last lesson of the day she thought back to her past with Quinn, it wasn't like she needed to pay attention in this class anyway, she only took it because it would be an easy A. Plus with Mr Schue teaching none of it would have made any sense anyway.

You would have thought that Santana would be used to this thing with Quinn by now since they had been doing it for a while. At first it started when they were sophomore, but after their first kiss it took a little while for them to have their second. She couldn't help but think back to that moment.

_It had been just over a month since Santana and Quinn's first kiss and to say that Santana had craved the touch of Quinn's lips again was an understatement. _

_Ever since their kiss it became all Santana could think about, every time she saw the blonde she automatically zoomed into her lips remembering how they felt on her own. The way they moved so freely against hers, the way Quinn's tongue mixed together with Santana's, the way Quinn moaned into Santana's mouth at the first touch of Santana's tongue._

_She couldn't help but think about what would have happened if they weren't interrupted about her mother getting home from work; would they have taken things further? Or would they have stopped? Santana didn't know but that thought was constantly on her mind. Quinn did seem pretty into the kiss, she didn't seem like she wanted to stop her anytime soon, in fact she looked like she wanted to carry on kissing._

_Before she could think about the dangerous thought of what would have happened her phone beeped telling her that she had a new message. Once she saw that it was from Quinn her heart started beating faster, that happened a lot more these days. She didn't know why but just the mention of Quinn's name made her hear t flutter. _

_**Im outside your house – Q**_

_She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, she didn't know that Quinn was coming over today, she wasn't complaining thought. _

_She walked down stairs and over to the front door, she opened it to see Quinn standing in front of her, she couldn't place it but Quinn didn't seem to happy._

"_Can I come in?" Quinn asked. _

"_Sure" Santana stepped aside to let Quinn in. "Shall we go upstairs?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded in return. _

_They both walked up the stairs, Quinn before Santana. Santana couldn't help but shift her eyes to Quinn's ass as it was just right in front of her and now all she could think about was having her hands on it. She quickly shook her head to get those thoughts out of her mind before they got in Santana's room. _

"_So what's up Q? Why the impromptu visit?" Santana questioned as soon as they both sat on the bed._

"_I kissed Puck" Quinn blurted out and Santana was a little confused by it, it had been over a month since they had first kissed so she thought Quinn would have kissed Puck sooner._

"_Was this the first time?"_

_Quinn shook her head and Santana's heart sank a little further at the thought of Quinn and Puck making out, it made her a little sick if she was honest. At least she was Quinn's first kiss, she would always have that. _

"_So what's the problem?"_

"_It doesn't feel right; every time I kiss him it feels like I'm not doing it right" _

_Santana wanted to object to this because whey they kissed she had never been so sure that it felt right, and she was 100% certain that Quinn was doing it right. _

"_What do you mean, not doing it right?" _

"_I don't know, I guess I just don't have a lot of experience when it comes to kissing so I don't really know… how to do it, I guess"_

"_Q I'm sure you're doing fine" Santana tried to tell her, she wanted to tell Quinn that Quinn didn't lack anything in the kissing department and she was sure that if Quinn wasn't feeling anything with Puck it meant that he wasn't right for her. _

_Quinn didn't bother recognising what Santana was saying, she didn't seem like she was any more comfortable. _

"_Santana?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I was wondering… could I practice on you?"_

_Santana lit up at Quinn's words; she tried not to seem too ecstatic at what Quinn just suggested. She was going to feel Quinn's lips on her own again, how could she not be overjoyed?_

"_Yeah, sure. If that's what you want" she had to give a simple reply because if she didn't she would probably run around the room in joy._

_Quinn grinned at Santana and Santana followed it but Quinn soon let it go. _

"_This doesn't mean I'm gay though, I just need the practice is all" Quinn quickly said._

"_Yeah, of course. I know that"_

"_Okay, good" Quinn whispered. _

_Santana couldn't believe her luck, just moments ago she was sat wishing that she could kiss Quinn again and now here Quinn was telling her to kiss her, she was on cloud nine right now. _

_It was like déjà vu, the first time they kiss was on this bed and now here they were again about to repeat it. _

_Santana leaned in, she tried not to seem too eager as she didn't want to scare Quinn away, God knows if she did that it would torture Santana for the rest of her life. _

_However, all thoughts she had vanished the moment Quinn's lips touched hers. It was just like remembered, the electricity she felt running through her veins once again ran through. _

_This kiss wasn't like their last one thought, it was in the sense that everything Santana felt before returned again but this one heated up quicker than their last one. Instead of Santana's cheek, Quinn's hands gripped onto Santana's hair._

_Santana outlined Quinn's bottom lip, just like she did last time and she was granted with entrance. A moan was released at the first touch of their tongues touching; it could have been both of them because they both felt the vibration in their mouth. _

_They had been kissing longer than they did last time and that thought pleased Santana. _

_Quinn pushed Santana's face harder and harder towards her which resulted in Santana leaning more forward and Quinn lying back on the bed with Santana on top of her. Not once did their lips leave each other's, they clung on through everything, exploring each other's mouths. _

_Santana shifted on top of Quinn so that one of her legs was in between Quinn's instead of straddling her. Her arms were keeping her up, but she really wished she could drop them so that she could feel Quinn's body against her own. _

_Santana couldn't stop her hips from bucking which caused her thigh to grind against Quinn's core; Quinn released an extra loud moan as a result of this and rolled her head back. Santana took this opportunity to attach her lips to Quinn's neck, sucking on the soft pale skin. _

_Quinn's hands left Santana's hair and she dragged her nails down Santana's back until she moved them to clutch on Santana's shoulders so that their bodies were flushed against each other's. Santana once again pushed her thigh up, this time adding more pressure. _

"_Fuck" Quinn exhaled causing Santana to smirk into Quinn's neck at how much of an effect she was having on Quinn right now. _

_Quinn grabs onto Santana's hair once again forcing her up from her neck and crashed their lips back together. This time Quinn dominated, she plunged into Santana's mouth, and in that moment Santana swears that she could have come undone from it. _

_However the sweet moment was cut short when Quinn's phone rang, but that didn't stop Santana or at least she tried not to let it stop her. _

"_Ignore it" she whispered or rather pleaded into the kiss and then proceeded to move her kisses down to Quinn's jaw. _

_Quinn seemed to hesitate what she should do but then did as Santana said and moved her head to re-capture Santana's lips. _

_Santana was incredibly glad that Quinn complied and let the phone ring out but then once it was over and they were back where let off the phone started ringing again. _

_Santana moved her head and sighed into Quinn's neck, whoever it was on the phone wasn't going to give up. _

_Quinn moved one of her hands over to grab her phone. _

"_It's Puck" she stated causing Santana to lift her head back up to face the blonde. "I should answer this" Quinn said, but made no attempt to push Santana off. _

_Santana felt like she needed a moment before she could fully get off Quinn. Internally she was hoping that when Quinn would get off the phone they could pick up where they left off but it was a long shot. _

_She tried not to listen to the conversation but as soon as she heard the words "No, I'm not busy, I'll be there soon" come out of Quinn's mouth she knew that it was time to get off._

_Santana rolled off Quinn and sat up on the bed waiting for the blonde to finish talking to her boyfriend. _

"_Okay, bye" Quinn hung up the phone. _

"_I should probably get going" Quinn stated. _

"_Yeah, sure" It wasn't like Santana could plead her to stay, no matter how much she wanted to. _

"_I'll see you later" Quinn said as she got up from the bed and walked out of the room. _

_Santana lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling thinking about what had just happened. On one hand she was over the moon from it but the on the other she felt her heart sink at the thought of Quinn going back to Puck. _

That moment was the start of how things went further with Quinn and Santana, every time they kissed things progressed further and further until the moment they finally did it.

Later on Santana found herself at the front of Quinn's house arriving for their 'girl's night'.

She knocked on the door and it wasn't long until it opened, however she wasn't expecting to see Puck standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Santana tried not to sound bitter, but Puck being here has literally just ruined her chances of getting laid tonight.

Puck shrugged, "My plans fell through so I thought I'd go see my girl"

_His _girl, if only he knew that everything he thought he had with Quinn and everything he's done with Quinn, Santana did it first.

"Santana, you're here" Quinn's voice called out happily as she saw Santana standing at the door. "You don't mind if Puck hangs out with us tonight right?"

She couldn't say no to Quinn. "It's fine" she didn't sound convincing at all.

Puck moved aside and Santana walked through the door heading straight to the living room as they wouldn't be heading up to Quinn's room now.

Santana took a seat on the sofa, sighing as she sat down, she tried not to show her disappointment but really it was plastered all over her face.

Quinn and Puck followed her and took a seat on the couch with her; at least she had the luck of Quinn sitting next to her rather than Puck.

However her luck ran short when midway through the film they had put on to watch Puck started roaming his hands all over Quinn. Santana tried not to pay attention to it but it was near impossible, she tried to push her thoughts to the fact that only nights before she had her tongue all over the body Puck was trying to get close too.

"Does anybody want a drink?" Quinn asked as Puck made a not so sly grab for Quinn's boob.

"I'll have a coke" Santana replied as she wanted to get Quinn out of the situation she was currently in.

"Puck?"

"Um, yeah same" he replied.

Quinn quickly got up and walked over to the kitchen leaving Puck and Santana alone in the room. It felt awkward to say the least, Santana wanted nothing more than to tell Puck what she and Quinn get up to behind his back, she knew that it would wipe the smug look off his face but if she did that Quinn would never speak to her again so it just wasn't an option.

"So Lopez" Puck started, "You getting any action lately" he smirked out.

Santana rolled her eyes at this, if only he knew. Before she could reply Santana could see that Quinn was coming back in the room, she connected their eyes and replied to him, "Yeah, I am"

"Hot"

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked as she sat back down after handing everyone their drinks.

"About Santana getting laid" Puck replied.

"I don't think that that is an appropriate conversation for us to have, what Santana does in her own free time is none of our business"

Before anyone (Puck) could protest Quinn clicked play on the film, silencing any words which could have been spoken.

When it got to around 10 O'clock Puck announced that he should go because his mom wanted him back early. Santana would have been extremely happy about this but it was getting to the point where she should probably head home aswell so her time with Quinn was wasted.

Quinn came back from the front door after saying goodbye to Puck.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Quinn asked.

Santana knew exactly what she wanted to do but her mother hated it when Santana drove at night and it was starting to get seriously dark so she had to leave soon.

"I should probably go aswell, you know my mom worries when I drive at night" Santana returned regretfully.

"You could stay here" Quinn quickly said. "So you don't have to drive at all and we don't have school tomorrow so it's not like we have to be anywhere"

"You want me to stay?" Quinn nodded which was all Santana had to see to get her to cave in, "Okay"

Quinn smiled in return and Santana matched it.

"Let's go upstairs" Quinn said.

Once they got in Quinn's room Santana decided to be bold to make up for lost time. Once the door was closed she pushed Quinn up against the door and crashed her lips on to the blondes. Automatically Quinn's hand made their way into Santana's hair where they gripped on tight as she complied with Santana's kiss.

"Santana" she muttered.

"What" Santana questioned back as she attached her lips to Quinn's neck causing Quinn to release and unsteady gasp as Santana's tongue reached her sensitive spot.

"This is just for…"

Santana cut off Quinn's words with her lips crashing on to Quinn's.

"For practice, I know" Santana told her.

"Okay good, because I'm not gay"

"I know" Santana repeated just like she did every other time Quinn said those words.

Santana ran her hands down Quinn's side and down to her thighs where she picked them up and wrapped them around her waist, Quinn arms acting on instant wrapped around Santana's neck as Santana picked her up.

Santana separated them from the door and walked backwards until the back of her knees hit the back of the bed. Quinn gave Santana a push back with her hips so that Santana fell back on the bed with Quinn on top of her.

If Santana knew one thing, it was that even thought her situation with Quinn was kind of fucked up she wouldn't stop it for the world because it meant that in moments like this she could believe that Quinn was hers and she wouldn't trade that for anything.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for the kind words, I really do appreciate them all so please keep them coming. To reply to one of the questions i got asked on how out Santana is, she is very out, the school knows and they're okay with it, she doesn't want to hide who she is, unlike Quinn but we'll get to that later. Im not sure how long this fic is going to be, if i can come up with the ideas to make it a long one i will do so. Also if anyone has any ideas they are very welcome. As always I hope you like this one and please do review!

* * *

"I don't get it" Brittany started off, she and Santana were sat in Brittany's bedroom because Brittany needed help with her Spanish homework, "Why don't you just tell her how you feel?" she stated.

Santana looked up from Brittany's Spanish notes as what Brittany just said came out of nowhere. She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. Brittany had a tendency to switch topics randomly, going from one to the next in the matter of seconds.

"Tell who how I feel?" Santana questioned back.

Brittany rolled her eyes at Santana's question like the answer was obvious. "Quinn, silly. You should tell her how you feel"

Santana sighed as she heard this. "I can't do that Britt"

"Why not?"

Santana knew why, because Quinn would run for the hills, that's why.

"I just can't, now let's get back to this" she signalled to Brittany's homework which was still yet to be completed.

"No Santana, come on, tell me" Brittany pleaded. Santana never liked to talk about her feelings and especially her feelings towards Quinn.

Santana turned her head away from Brittany's work up to her face, she saw Brittany pouting that Santana wasn't talking to her, one look at that pout and she was gone, she couldn't say no to Brittany. It wasn't anywhere near to the hold that Quinn had on her but it was still pretty big.

"Because… she doesn't feel the same way. If I told her the truth I'd lose her and I just can't handle that. I'd rather have a little bit of her than nothing at all" Santana confessed.

Brittany gave her a small smile, she hated when Santana looked like a sad panda.

"It's okay Sanny"

Brittany wanted to make Santana happy again; she thought that maybe taking her down memory lane would make her a little bit happy again.

"Do you remember when I caught the two of you?"

Santana chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, that was kind of awkward"

Brittany nodded, "You two were all over each other that night, especially when you thought I was asleep"

"We were not all over each other" Santana denied.

"You were"

Santana thought back to the memory.

_Santana arrived at Quinn's house earlier than what was discussed because Quinn had asked for her to come over soon as she needed to talk to her._

_When she arrived she walked straight in the house because Quinn told her to meet her straight in her room and not bother knocking. She closed the door behind her and walked straight upstairs to Quinn's room._

_As she walked in she saw Quinn sitting on the bed reading one of her textbooks. _

"_Alright Q I'm here, what's the big emergency?" Santana questioned as she closed Quinn's bedroom door behind her. _

_Quinn closed her book and stood up off the bed and strode towards Santana. Santana squinted her eyes in confusion as Quinn looked like she was seriously on a mission here, there was no hesitation involved. _

"_I need you to lie down on the bed" Quinn stated straight away not really giving an answer to Santana's question which left her even more confused. _

"_What? Lie down on the bed? Why?" Santana asked back, she was really not sure what was going on right now. _

"_Please Santana" Quinn pleaded, her puppy dog eyes showing. That was all Santana had to see to be convinced to do it. _

_She walked over to the bed and at first she sat down and gave Quinn and glance before lying down properly._

"_Okay Q, I'm lying down. What now?" _

_Quinn bit her lip and looked at Santana, to Santana it was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. After a moment's hesitation Quinn walked over towards Santana. Santana was so confused at what was happening, a million and one thoughts were going on in her head at the moment. However, all of those thoughts left her mind the moment Quinn got on the bed and moved over to straddle Santana. _

"_What are you…"_

"_I need your help" Quinn interrupted her as she leaned down so that her lips were hovering over Santana's. _

"_Oh? How so?" Santana settled her hands on Quinn's waist._

"_Well when I'm with Puck and we're kissing I'm always the one that's on top and well I just thought I could use more practice is all" Quinn nervously said._

_Santana wanted to grimace at the thought of Quinn being with Puck, but right now Quinn was on top of her and basically giving her permission for Santana to kiss her for a third time._

"_Okay" Santana simply said. _

"_Okay?"_

"_Okay, let do it" Santana confirmed. _

"_Just for practice though, you know so I'm ready and prepared for the real thing" Quinn said to make sure Santana got the point although in Santana's mind the purpose was for something else. _

"_Yeah of course. Practice for the real thing"_

"_Okay" _

_Quinn's eyes shifted down towards Santana's lips, Santana saw this so she shifted her head forward to connect their lips together. She moaned at the contact and as did Quinn, which spurred her to take it even further by entering her tongue into Quinn's mouth straight away. _

_One of Quinn's hands found place on Santana's cheek whilst the other was keeping her up, however it didn't last long until their bodies were completely flushed together._

_Santana completely relished in the feeling of Quinn's body pressed against her own especially as Quinn's hips were grinding down onto her own which caused them both to release small whimpers of pleasure._

_It was like things went from zero to ten in less than a minute because this kiss got so heated after such a short amount of time. _

_There was one thing Santana really wanted to do but she was debating it, she definitely didn't want to scare Quinn of with what she was thinking. She removed her hands from Quinn's waist and shifted them downwards so that they were hovering over Quinn's ass. Santana had never wanted to touch something so much. _

_When Quinn released a loud moan Santana decided that she may aswell go for it. She placed her hands on Quinn's ass and gave it a firm squeeze. If Quinn moaned loudly before this time it was even louder, if that was even possible. She thanked God that Quinn's parents were out of town for the weekend because there definitely would have been some concern over the moan Quinn just released. _

_As they were kissing Santana could have sworn she heard something else that wasn't either hers or Quinn's sounds of pleasure. She decided to let it go because she was having too much fun at the moment, she was seriously in heaven right now and nothing could interrupt that or take it away. _

_However the moment was cut short when the sound of a cough filled the room and it wasn't from either her or Quinn. She opened her eyes and shifted her gaze to the left to see Brittany standing there grinning like a Cheshire cat at the sight in front of her. _

"_Hey guys, I'm here for our unholy trinity sleepover" Brittany said extra excitedly. _

_This was incredibly awkward, Brittany was standing their looking at them knowingly whilst the other two still in their original position were staring at Brittany in utter shock that she was there. _

_The two of them just stared at Brittany, not knowing what to do or what to say. If Santana was honest, she was kind of annoyed at Brittany right now because she just interrupted a really special moment for her. _

_Quinn reluctantly rolled off Santana and over to the other side of the bed where she sat up. _

"_It wasn't what it looked like Britt" Quinn quickly cleared up. "She was just helping me out"_

_Brittany shrugged like she wasn't bothered about it, "It's okay, you were just having sweet lady kisses, Sanny and I used to do that sometimes" _

_Santana swore she saw Quinn release a little grimace after hearing that but she decided not question it. _

"_Anyway, you should just forget you saw anything" Quinn said. _

_Santana can't help but think that this may have been the last time that she and Quinn do anything, maybe the situation of being caught scared her off to ever try anything with Santana again. She really hoped that wasn't the case but it's not like she could just ask Quinn if they were going to fool around again, only time would tell. _

_It became a little awkward for a short while after that but then shifted back to normal with the girls talking about school, other people. Although Santana did notice how Brittany kept giving her knowing grins, which told her that she wasn't going to let Santana get away without telling her what was going on. _

_Later on when they were all crammed into Quinn's double bed, with Brittany on the far left, Quinn in the middle and Santana on the right. Santana was asleep until she felt someone gently push her shoulder._

_She stirred as she opened her eyes, not sure what was going on. She opened her eyes slightly to see that it was Quinn who nudged her. _

"_Santana" Quinn whispered. _

"_What? What's wrong?"_

_Santana turned to roll on her back. She wasn't extremely happy that Quinn woke her up in the middle of the night, bit since it was Quinn she would listen to anything she had to say. _

_Quinn hesitated for a moment before shifting over to straddle Santana, she leaned down so that their lips were hovering over each other's. _

"_What are you doing?" Santana whispered as her hands settled on Quinn's lower back. _

"_I… I didn't get enough practice earlier" Quinn explained and Santana didn't know whether she believed it or not but she certainly wasn't complaining. _

"_Okay" Santana leaned up and closed the distance in between them to connect their lips together. Knowing what type of response she got last time she moved one of her hands down to cup Quinn's ass causing Quinn to release a sigh of pleasure into her mouth, making sure she wasn't too loud to wake up Brittany. _

_Her other hand moved up to Quinn's hair and gripped on, running her fingers through the base of it. _

_She knows that this thing was meant to be Quinn practicing being on top but she just couldn't help herself, she flipped them over so that she was on top of Quinn, not removing their lips from each other's in the process. _

_Quinn's arms wrapped around Santana's neck to keep her in close proximity and to keep their bodies pressed tightly together. _

"_Santana" Quinn whispered into the kiss. _

"_Yeah?" _

"_Is Brittany still asleep?"_

"_I'll check"_

_Santana turned her head to the side to check on Brittany but before she could check anything Quinn took this opportunity to attach her lips to Santana's neck causing Santana to gasp at the new sensation. _

_She shifted her gaze to the blonde lying next to her, Brittany was still asleep or rather her eyes were closed and that was enough for Santana._

_She turned her head back so that she could be met with Quinn's lips again._

"_She's asleep" She mumbled into the kiss. _

"_Good" Quinn returned. _

_Santana didn't know how long they were kissing but midway through it Quinn took control and flipped them so that she was on top, Santana didn't tell her but Quinn being the dominant one was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen, the way the pinned Santana's hands above her head and took control of the kiss, Santana loved it. _

_But when Quinn suddenly stopped kissing her to say Santana felt disappointed was an understatement. _

"_Okay, that's enough" Was all Quinn said as she rolled off Santana and lay back down facing away from Santana. _

_Not only was she disappointed but she was incredibly worked up after what had just happened between the two of them, God knows what would have happened if they had continued. Maybe that was why Quinn stopped, because they couldn't exactly take things further with Brittany in the bed._

* * *

"_Okay spill" Brittany ordered as soon as she and Santana left Quinn's house. They were both in Santana's car because Santana offered to drive Brittany home. _

"_What?" _

"_You and Quinn, what's going on with you two?"_

"_Nothing, nothing is going on" Santana dismissed. _

_Brittany rolled her eyes at how Santana could deny this when she practically caught them rolling around on the bed. _

"_Santana, I caught you making out with her, your hands were on her ass"_

_Santana thought back to that delicious moment, how phenomenal they felt on Quinn's ass, how Quinn moaned as she squeezed. _

"_I was just helping her out" Santana simply stated. _

"_Helping her out? What does that even mean?" Brittany questioned. _

_It pained Santana to say this next thing, "It means that it was just practice for the real thing"_

_However Brittany didn't believe any of it. "I don't believe it, I think you like her" _

_Santana more than liked her…_

_Santana sighed; she didn't really want to explain what was going on between her and Quinn because she didn't even know herself what was happening. _

"_Believe what you want Britt"_

* * *

It was 4pm and they Santana and Brittany were walking out on to the field for cheerio's practice. Santana looked ahead and saw that Quinn was already there stretching. She tried her best not to stare at Quinn's ass but it was just so impossible not to.

"Hey Q" Brittany happily said as she and Santana walked up to the other blonde.

Quinn bent back up to stand up straight, her shoulders back and head held high.

"Hey" Quinn returned, smiling at the bubbly blonde and then turning to Santana. "Hey San" she husked, giving Santana an extra flirty smile.

"Hey" Santana returned. "So where's coach?" she asked.

"In her office, she told me to get everyone stretched before she came out, oh and she wants to see you Brittany, something about new dance moves"

Brittany happily walked off into the direction of Sue's office leaving Santana and Quinn staring at each other.

"Help me stretch San?" Quinn playfully asked.

Santana nodded, this should have been a normal thing to do but it meant that she pretty much got to feel Quinn up in public and that was all she could think about.

"Okay"

The two got into position, with Quinn lying on the ground with her leg up. Santana followed Quinn's suit and leaned down that that her hands were keeping her up. Quinn lifted and placed it on Santana's shoulder, Santana tried not to let her breath hitch because this position seemed so sexual that it was impossible not to think about it in any other way.

Santana placed one of her hands on Quinn's thigh and pushed slightly forward so that Quinn stretched her leg. Santana couldn't help herself, she hovered her face over Quinn's so that they could both feel each other's breath on their lips, but not before checking around to see that no one was paying any attention to them.

She was incredibly thankful that there was no football practice today because they definitely would have got some unwanted attention.

"How's that?" Santana whispered.

"That feels _really _good" Quinn replied, making sure to add an extra rasp to her voice.

Santana wanted nothing more than to lean down and close the distance between them, she used all her strength to control herself from doing so.

"Ladies" Sue's voice shouted through the mega phone.

Santana rolled off Quinn and stood back up, holding out her hand to assist Quinn. Just like every other time she felt tingles from Quinn's touch of her hand.

"Let's go ladies. 5 laps off the field, now!" Sue shouted.

Santana went straight away, as did Quinn because they knew not to complain or Sue would add extra laps until she was satisfied.

It was a tough practice, as usual but she somehow made it through it like she always did. She walked to the locker room and showered slowly, she liked to take her time. When she walked back in the locker room she found that Quinn was still in there sitting on the bench, which was a little unusual because Santana was usually the last person in there.

Quinn looked up when she heard footsteps walking back in the room, she smirked as she saw Santana in nothing but her towel. Santana knew from that smirk that Quinn had been waiting for her.

Quinn walked slowly towards Santana until she was standing directly in front of Santana.

"So, I was thinking that you could come back to my place" Quinn suggested.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?" For once Santana wanted to hear Quinn say that she wanted her, that that was the sole reason why they were doing this thing, but just like always she was let down.

"I need your… help"

Santana knew what that meant and even though she didn't hear it how she wanted she certainly wasn't going to turn it down.

"I'll meet you there" Santana responded.

Quinn gave her a playful smirk and then turned around but not before adding, "Meet me in the bedroom" and then she left leaving Santana stood alone.

It was safe to say that Santana rushed over to Quinn's place after she quickly dried off and put her clothes back on. When she got to Quinn's house she parked her car in the driveway and let herself in the house.

Santana practically ran up the stairs to Quinn's room and once she closed the door behind her and saw a naked Quinn on the bed waiting for Santana.

Santana quickly stripped out of her clothes and climbed on top of Quinn wasting no time to connect their lips. It felt the same as ever in the sense that being with Quinn felt like _everything, _that when she was with her all her emotions felt heightened. And even though Quinn still muttered the painful words of 'I'm not gay' Santana didn't care, well she did but she wasn't going to let it stop her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: If you've got any ideas or anything you want to see happen let me know and i might add it. Please review and let me know what you think, tell me what you liked about it, your favorite park etc. Hope you like this one.

* * *

_Santana and Quinn were making out on Quinn's bed, Quinn had texted Santana over that she needed Santana's 'help' and as soon as Santana read the text she stopped whatever she was doing or whatever she had planned and drove over to Quinn's. _

_She wondered what Quinn would want this time, what she would want to 'practice', Santana didn't care what it was, she just loved the fact that whatever it was it was her who Quinn came to to try it out and Santana loved that. _

_When Santana got to Quinn's, Quinn immediately dragged her upstairs and when they got into Quinn's room Quinn pushed her on the bed and crawled on top of her to connect their lips. Not hesitating this time Santana's hands went straight to Quinn's ass, she knew Quinn liked it so there was no stopping her now. _

_So far nothing had been different from the last kisses they had shared, Santana wasn't complaining though, she loved what was happening right now, but she couldn't help but want more. If she was honest she wanted everything with Quinn, but through her own insecurities she would never let Quinn know that. _

_Quinn outlined the bottom of Santana's lip with her tongue asking for permission, she didn't even need to ask in Santana's opinion because Santana would grant it her straight away. Santana moaned at the first touch of Quinn's tongue, just like she did every time. She loved it, the feeling of Quinn's mouth moving against her own, she would never get tired of it. _

"_Mmmhm wait" Quinn muttered, placing her hands on Santana's shoulders to stop her. _

_Quinn sat up and Santana followed her, removing her lips from Quinn's and attaching them to her neck instead. Following this, Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, enjoying the new feeling of Santana's lips on her neck and whimpering as Santana hit the sensitive spot just below her ear. _

"_Santana" _

_Santana stopped her movements on Quinn's neck and shifted her head so that she could look at Quinn. _

_Quinn bit her lip as she looked at Santana and Santana loved that, it was incredibly sexy and it just made her want to kiss Quinn all over again, although that wasn't hard, she wanted to kiss Quinn every moment of every day, it was like an addiction. _

_Quinn was her drug. _

"_What's up Q?" Santana asked, breathing deeply from the intense kiss they had just shared. _

"_Thing's with Puck they are… getting more serious" Quinn started off and honestly Santana hated hearing about Quinn's relationship with Puck, but on the other hand before Quinn would do something with Puck she would do it with Santana first so who was she to complain. _

"_Okay…" _

"_And um, he wants to…"_

_Santana felt sick as she heard this, the thought of Quinn having sex with Puck made her heart sink, she grimaced at the thought. _

"_He's not pressuring you is he?" Santana's protective side came out, if he was Santana, well snix would be having words with him. _

"_No, he's not. I'm not ready for that yet" Santana sighed in relief. No sex for Puck any time soon, that thought made her happy. _

"_So what's the problem?" _

"_He said that if we're not having sex then can he at least see my boobs" Quinn said. "And make out without any shirts on, to take it step by step" Quinn explained to her. _

_If Santana got this correct, would this mean that Quinn was about to get half naked? She really hoped so. _

"_So, do you wanna?" Quinn asked awkwardly. _

_Santana tried not to sound too enthusiastic in her response. "Yeah, we can do that" Santana agreed, she thinks she did a pretty good job in hiding her enthusiasm. _

_Quinn shifted her hands to the hem of her top, she played with it a little before lifted it over her head. Santana tried to keep eye contact with Quinn but when Quinn bra covered chest was right in front of her it was a little hard. _

_Santana placed her hands on the bottom of Quinn's back, loving the feeling of Quinn's bare skin. Santana looked up to Quinn's eyes to see that she was still okay, everything was confirmed when Quinn leaned into to capture Santana's lips once again. _

"_Santana" Quinn mumbled, "You have to take off yours too" _

_Santana certainly wasn't going to protest to that, she was about to feel Quinn's bare skin on her own. To Santana's surprise it was Quinn who removed Santana's shirt and she definitely wasn't complaining about that. Quinn dragged it up Santana's arms and through it across the room, not caring where it landed and then reconnected their lips. _

_The kiss became heated straight away and Santana wanted more, but she wasn't going to do anything Quinn wasn't comfortable with. _

_She reached behind Quinn's back to the clasp of her bra. "Can I undo it? Or do you want me to wait?" She asked carefully and sincerely, she didn't want to pressure Quinn at all. _

"_You can undo it" Quinn told her. _

_Internally Santana was jumping for joy but on the outside she stayed cool, or at least she tried to. What surprised Santana was when Quinn reached behind Santana's back to undo her bra, she didn't expect that, she didn't even know if that was something Quinn wanted, but she still did it. _

_Santana was in heaven, with her bare chest rubbing against Quinn's as they kissed, it was the best feeling, and nothing could override this feeling. _

_Santana wrapped one of her arms around Quinn's waist and flipped her over so that she was on the bottom and Santana on the top. In this new position Santana got a perfect look at Quinn's bare chest, rising up and down, breathing deeply. _

_Instead of Quinn's lips Santana went for Quinn's jaw, kissing her way down until she reached her chest. Before doing anything she looked up to Quinn's eyes for conformation to carry on. Quinn nodded to her, to let Santana kiss her way further. _

_Santana's lips brushed the side of Quinn's breast, taking it slow before she did anything major. Quinn let out loud whimpers as Santana's mouth enveloped Quinn's nipple and her tongue rolled over the hard bud. Her right hand moved up to cup the other one and massage it gently, using her fingers to roll the nipple._

"_Fuck" Quinn shuddered as Santana's tongue quickened its pace. _

_Quinn's fingers tangled their way into Santana's hair, keeping her in place. _

_Quinn was panting heavily as Santana switched to the opposite breast, paying it an equal amount of attention as she did the other. _

_As Santana did this she couldn't help but roll her hips against Quinn's causing her thigh to hit Quinn's centre. Quinn moaned softly at the new friction. _

_Santana smiled into her kisses against Quinn's chest as she heard and saw Quinn's reaction to what she was doing. It was quite the ego boost to see Quinn Fabray writhe in pleasure from what Santana was doing to her. _

_Quinn pulled Santana by the hair gently so that her face was brought up to hers and crashed their lips back together, they both moaned at the delicious feeling of their tongues mixing together. _

_BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP. _

_The sound of Quinn's phone filled the room, causing the two girls to break away from each other. Santana wanted to beg Quinn not to look at it, she wanted to carry on what they were doing for as long as they could, but before she could say anything Quinn's phone went off again._

_Quinn removed her hands from Santana's hair and grabbed her phone to read the two new messages._

_**Hey babe, Brittany and I are outside – Puck **_

_**Hey Q, we're here – Brittany**_

"_Brittany and Puck are here" Quinn informed Santana. _

_Santana had forgotten that Brittany, Puck, Quinn and her were all going to the movies. Originally it was just meant to be the unholy trinity but then Puck heard that they were going and just invited himself along, which gave Santana another reason to not like the guy. _

_Santana sighed and rolled off Quinn. _

_Quinn sat up and got off the bed, she picked up her clothes which had been discarded around the room and put them back on, Santana did the same. _

_To say the rest of the day was awkward was an understatement, she had to hang out with Quinn and Puck who were acting all couple-y, or rather Puck was trying to touch Quinn whenever he got the opportunity, it was awkward in the sense that she had to hang out with them when not moments before Santana had her mouth and tongue all over the top half of Quinn's body. _

_It took every bit of strength she had not to walk up to Puck and say 'Hey Puck, a few moments a go I had my mouth all over your girlfriends boobs, it was awesome' _

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany asked her, interrupting her thoughts and vivid memories.

They were both stood at their lockers and as soon as Santana opened her locker she saw a picture of her and Quinn which she pinned up and it just made her take a visit down memory lane.

"The first time Quinn let me touch her boobs" Santana replied honestly, she liked that she could tell Brittany anything.

Brittany chuckled at Santana's response, now she knew why Santana was looking so happy when she was deep in thought.

"What was that like?"

"Fucking awesome"

"Anyway, I was wondering are you going to Puck's party next week?" Brittany asked.

Santana had forgotten about Puck's party, honestly she didn't really want to go. If it was anyone else's party she would have been down for it, but Puck's? She couldn't stand the guy.

"I don't know Britt"

"Come on Santana you have to go, it will be fun. We can do body shots and I can make sure that you do yours off Quinn"

That did sound all too pleasing but Quinn would never allow that.

Santana knew that Brittany wasn't going to rest until Santana said yes, she couldn't say no to her blonde friend especially when she was starting to pout.

"Fine" Santana gave in. "But no body shots" she quickly added, if she couldn't do a body shot off Quinn she didn't want one at all.

"Yay" Brittany clapped excitedly, she didn't tell Santana but she had a special plan for Santana tomorrow night, a plan that if it worked out Quinn would admit that she liked Santana, and she couldn't wait to put it into action. "It will be fun, I promise. Anyway, I should probably go to class now"

"See you later Britt"

Brittany walked away to her next class and Santana took a moment before heading off to her next lesson as she needed to cool down a little especially after the memory she just thought back to and since her next lesson was one where she sat next to Quinn, she needed to take control of her feelings before she was in close proximity of the blonde.

When she felt like she got it together she made her way to her English class, when she got there she saw that Quinn was already in her seat waiting for Santana to come and sit next to her.

Santana sat down in her seat at the back, she saw that the teacher wasn't here yet so they had a few minutes to talk.

"What are you doing tonight?" Quinn asked her straight away.

"Nothing, I don't think. Why?" Santana replied.

"I have Spanish homework which I really don't understand, I was wondering if you could help me out"

Santana definitely wasn't going to say no to that, Quinn was always all over her whenever she spoke Spanish, she couldn't get enough of it and it always resulted in some really hot sex.

"Do you want to come over to my place after school?" Quinn added, "My parents won't be home until late"

That was just the cherry on top of the cake, she was so in.

"I'll be there."

Quinn smirked at Santana' response and then directed her attention to the front as the teacher started the class.

It was a little hard to concentrate after that because she knew that after this class she and Quinn would be heading back to Quinn's and getting it on.

After class she and Quinn walked to their cars, Santana followed Quinn all the way back to Quinn's house. When they got her Quinn dragged her by the hand and led her upstairs.

As they got into Quinn's room Quinn pushed Santana on the bed and climbed on top of her, removing her cheerio's top and throwing it across the room and then leaned down to capture Santana's lips.

"Mmmhm I thought I was meant to be helping you out with your Spanish homework" she muttered as she kept kissing Quinn, this was much better than doing Spanish.

"We can get to that later, for now you can help me out with something else"

Santana knew what that 'something else' was and she was definitely okay with that.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, word of warning: I'm about to have a bit of a rant. So i got some reviews saying that they either feel like things are repeating themselves or asking where the conflict is, to this i reply that so far i am building up Santana and Quinn's relationship and how it got to this level. Conflict doesn't just start straight away (at least it doesn't in this story), I wanted to build things up a little bit and have a bit of background information first. And then i got another review saying that they feel like this story is the same as 'To Wish Impossible Things', whilst I respect that everybody has their own opinion, I don't see this as the same (but i may be biased in that opinion) some aspects may have the same idea but that story wasn't going through my head whilst writing this. You may feel like they could relate to each other but this story stands as it is through the concept that this is the route which I have chosen to take it down and I won't be changing anything. Anyway, what i wanted to say that I have ideas of where i can take this story and I plan to fulfill those ideas. For now, rant over. I shall finish this by saying thank you so much for the positive feedback, please do keep that coming and i hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"Santana watch out" Brittany shouted, causing Santana to turn her head to see that she was about to walk directly into a locker.

She would have been watching where she was going but Quinn just bent over to pick up the book she just dropped and well, Santana just couldn't miss that.

It reminds her of another time when she was distracted by Quinn whilst she was walking, but that time she really did end up knocking herself out.

_Santana was walking down the corridor heading to her locker to get some books out for her next class. As she was walking she saw Quinn at the end of the corridor talking to Puck, she couldn't help but scowl as she saw them talking. _

_She saw that Puck had his arm around Quinn's shoulders and he was trying to make an extremely obvious attempt to touch Quinn's boob. Quinn noticed and pushed him off straight away, Santana loved that. _

_She really wished that she could tell Puck what she and Quinn got up to behind closed doors, by the looks of things Quinn hadn't let Puck take anything further because if he was trying to do that in public he definitely wasn't getting anything behind closed doors. Santana loved that she had gotten further with Quinn than her own boyfriend did. _

_She kept on walking forward, her attention still focused on Quinn and how good she looked today, not that was anything new, she always looked good. _

_However, since all her attention was focused towards Quinn she wasn't looking where she was going and well, that became a big problem. _

"_Santana, look out" She heard Brittany's voice shout, but it was too late. Her head banged against an open locker door so hard that she fell to the floor, everything around her felt dizzy as she lay on the ground she felt the room spin. _

"_Santana" She heard Quinn's voice call after her. She couldn't see straight but she thinks she can just see Quinn in the blurriness of her vision. "Santana are you okay?" It was definitely Quinn. _

_Santana lost all of her words, she couldn't even see straight yet alone get out words to convey how she was feeling. _

_Santana tried to say something but the moment she tried to get her words out was the moment when everything went black, she didn't think she hit her head that hard but apparently it was hard enough to knock herself out. _

"_Oh my God, Santana!" was the last words she heard before passing out. _

_The next time she woke up she saw that she was in the nurses office, lying on the bed. At least she wasn't in the back of an ambulance so that was a good sign. _

_She tried to move her head forward to get a good look around her but the moment she did she felt the pain shooting back to her all at once. She winced as she lifted her hand up to her forehead and felt the giant bruise forming, sue would not be happy that one of her main cheerio's had this on their face. _

"_Careful" A soft voice whispered, Santana could recognise that voice anywhere. _

_She shifted her gaze to the right to see Quinn sat in the chair next to her bed. She gave a small smile at the sight of the blonde next to her; it was comforting to see Quinn there rather than the old nurse. _

"_Is that for me?" Santana croaked out, referring to the ice pack in Quinn's hand. _

"_Yeah, sorry. Here" _

_Santana moved her hand to take the ice pack but Quinn shook her head and placed the ice pack on Santana's forehead gently._

_The ice pack alone felt great on Santana's forehead, but that along with Quinn's touch felt like heaven. It was nice having someone look after her, to care for her. It was even better that that person was Quinn. _

"_That feels good" Santana said as Quinn's other hand rubbed in soft circles on her arm, but she could have been referring to the ice pack as well. _

"_You had me really worried" Quinn confessed in a soft voice._

"_I'm sorry" Santana apologised. _

"_When you passed out, I was really scared" Santana doesn't think she's ever seen Quinn so vulnerable. If she's honest she likes and dislikes seeing this side of Quinn, on one hand she loves that Quinn can let her walls down with her and she can let Santana in to see that side of her, but on the other hand she doesn't like seeing Quinn upset._

"_I'm sorry" Santana repeated. "I wasn't really looking where I was going" _

"_What were you even looking at?" Quinn asked. _

_Santana was torn, she couldn't exactly tell Quinn the truth that she was staring at the blonde, so she decided to go with the classic which was "I don't remember" _

"_Are you okay?" Santana had to ask, taking in how Quinn was appearing to her. _

"_I should be asking you that. But, yeah I'm okay now that I know you're okay" _

_Santana smiled at Quinn's response. _

_She moved over slightly to the left to create more room on the small bed and then lifted up her arm. _

"_Lie down with me" Santana offered. _

"_Santana, I don't want to hurt you" Quinn said back. _

"_I'll be fine, just… lie down with me" _

_Quinn hesitated for a moment until she gave in and lay down next to Santana. Once she was in the bed she rested her head in the crook of Santana's shoulder and her arm sprawled tightly across Santana's waist. _

_This was what Santana needed, as soon as Quinn lay down next to her she felt so much better. _

_Quinn lifted up her head slightly so that she could see Santana and look down to her, she leaned in and connected her lips to Santana's in a soft kiss, a kiss that was loving and caring, like she was trying to heal Santana with her kiss. _

_When the kiss ended Quinn placed a lingering kiss on Santana's forehead, which Santana swear made her feel 100% better and then lay back down next to her. _

"_No more walking into lockers" Quinn mumbled into her neck. _

_Santana chuckled a little before replying. "I promise"_

_That night Quinn slept at Santana's, they didn't do much. Quinn gave her the odd kiss now and then but Quinn treated her with so much love and care that it felt like they were meant to do this all the time. They were meant to act this way together. _

"That was close" Brittany said as Santana avoided the locker. She walked past it and towards her own locker.

As she was digging around in her locker she felt someone come next to her, she turned her head to see Quinn standing there.

"You promised me" Quinn said.

"What?" Santana asked in confusion. What did she promise?

"You promised me you wouldn't walk into any more lockers"

Santana realised what she was talking about, she couldn't help but give a small smile at the memory.

"Well I didn't actually walk into it this time" She informed Quinn.

"You almost did though"

"Well, I shall still keep my promise for the future" Santana smirked, it was almost like they were flirting but they weren't.

"You better or there will be consequences to pay"

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You don't even want to know, it's that bad" Quinn smirked. "It would haunt you"

"Then I guess I better watch where I'm going from now on then"

"You really should"

Santana loved these little moments she had with Quinn, where they could be flirty yet friendly.

"Anyway, I should probably get going. Mr Schue will flip out if I'm late one more time"

"Well don't let me keep you"

"I'll see you later" Santana said before walking away.

As she was walking she turned her head back and gave Quinn a big grin, however this didn't turn out as well as she planned because once again she wasn't looking where she was going and she bumped into another students causing her to drop her books. She bent down to pick up her books and then turned her head to see if Quinn saw. She did, Quinn was laughing to herself at Santana's actions.

When she got to class she felt her phone vibrate telling her that she had a new message.

**Im adding other people to the list in which you can't walk in to. No more bumping into anything… except me – Q x**

Santana felt her heart beat a little faster at the last bit of the message. She would bump into Quinn over and over again if she could.

* * *

Friday came faster than she thought it would, it seemed like the rest of the week flew by and now it was Friday and she and Britt were getting ready and her house for Puck's party.

She felt a little better about attending this party now, although that could have been because she had a few drinks in her already.

Once she was dressed and ready she and Brittany started walking to Puck's since they didn't live too far away from each other.

As they got outside Puck's house they saw that the party was already started, they walked inside and went straight to the kitchen to get a drink. She poured herself a large vodka and lemonade and then walked back in to the living room.

It was full of hormonal teenagers grinding on anyone they could get close to. Most people would have thought that Santana would be eager to get in there and join the rest of them but she only really wanted to dance with one person and that person was currently unavailable.

It didn't take her long to spot out the girl of her dreams, once she saw those hazel eyes they were all she saw, everything else around the room was irrelevant. Once there eyes were connected and Quinn saw Santana, Santana swore that she saw a smile on Quinn's face, this gave her a little bit of hope that Quinn was happy that Santana was here.

Quinn strode up to Santana, stopping in front of her so that they were face to face.

"Hey" Quinn grinned.

"Hi" Santana couldn't help but match it.

"I didn't think you were coming tonight"

"I wasn't but Britt ended up convincing me" Santana shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you're here" Quinn gave her one of those smiles which made Santana's heart melt, that along with the hand which Quinn put on Santana's arm as she said this.

"You look really beautiful tonight" Santana couldn't stop herself from saying those words. She didn't know whether saying them was a good or bad thing, friends told each other that all the time right? They might word it differently but they still told their other friends that they looked good.

Judging by the blush forming on Quinn face, she liked hearing that. Maybe Quinn did feel something for Santana. It's said that when you blush you get a feeling inside your stomach, call it butterflies, who knows? But it still gave Santana a little bit of hope.

However the sweet moment was cut short when Puck came up to them and threw his arm around Quinn's shoulders. Santana grimaced as she placed a sloppy kiss on Quinn's cheek, he really didn't deserve a girl like Quinn.

"Hey babe, Santana" he acknowledged both of them. "Got you a drink" he handed over a cup to her.

"It's empty?" Quinn replied causing Puck to laugh in hysterics.

"Oh shit, I guess I drank it all. My bad, I'll get you another." With that he thankfully walked away leaving Quinn and Santana alone once again.

"Why do you put up with him?" Santana asked, she really wanted to know. In her opinion Quinn should just dump him and be with her but that would never happen.

"He's not that bad" was all Quinn replied.

"Santana"

Santana heard her voice being shouted, she recognized the voice as belonging to Brittany. She turned her head to see Brittany walking up to her, following Brittany was another girl who Santana hadn't seen before. She had blonde hair, pretty face and was wearing a blue dress.

"What's up Britt?" Santana asked as Brittany and the mystery girl came up to her and Quinn.

"I wanted to introduce you to someone" Brittany stated. "Santana this is Chloe, Chloe this is Santana" she introduced.

"Hi" Santana politely said to Chloe to which Chloe returned the greeting.

Santana was a little confused at why Brittany was introducing her to this girl.

"Chloe just started at McKinley" Brittany informed her. "I'm hoping to get her on the cheerios as well, she used to be head cheerleader at her old school"

"Oh cool, where did you move from?" Santana asked.

"Chicago" Chloe replied.

"Both Santana and Quinn are on the team as well" Brittany told Chloe.

"Cool, well hopefully you have room for one more"

Based on first impressions Santana quite liked this girl, she was polite, nice and not bad on the looks either.

"So, Santana is a lesbian" Brittany blurted out which took Santana by surprise at why Brittany was saying that to a girl they had just met.

"Brittany" Santana scolded, she had no problem telling someone what her sexuality was but it was kind of weird to just be blurted out like that.

"No, it's okay Santana, Chloe is too"

Chloe gave Santana an awkward smile as they were both in the same situation.

"So, Quinn why don't we leave these two to… get to know each other" Brittany suggested.

Upon hearing this, Santana saw Quinn scowl, she didn't know what that meant. Was Quinn jealous that Brittany was setting her up with Chloe? It sure seemed that way.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for the kind words, they really do mean a lot. Please do review and let me know what you think. I love seeing what you all have to say.

* * *

Santana watched as Brittany and Quinn walked away and left her with Chloe, she couldn't help but think that this was Brittany's plan all along, to get her here so that Brittany could set her up. Although, she had to admit that it was kind of awkward being set up with someone else in front of Quinn. Even if Quinn didn't like her in that way, Santana still had those feelings for Quinn and they wouldn't be shut down over night.

As Brittany dragged Quinn away from them and over to the opposite corner Santana couldn't help but notice seeing Quinn tae an extra-long gulp of her drink. She decided to let it go, not bothering to question what it meant because right now she was in the company of another hot blonde and she definitely couldn't complain about that.

Santana turned her attention back to Chloe and Brittany and Quinn walked away.

"So, how come you moved to Lima of all places from Chicago?" Santana asked.

"My dad got a job here so we moved" Chloe explained and Santana nodded at her words. "Why, is it such a bad place?"

"It's not that it's a bad place, it's just that it's a small town with not much to do here. Let's just say I wouldn't want to be stuck here all my life. As soon as I finish high school I'm getting out of here"

"Where do you plan on going after high school?" Chloe asked.

"New York" Santana said straight away, she could definitely see herself living in the big city. New York was definitely the place for her.

They both got to know each other quite a bit after that, they found out that they had quite a few things in common. Santana was kind of glad that Brittany had forced her to come tonight because even though her heart still belonged to Quinn, it was starting to feel like maybe if she met the right person she could move on and be happy.

She liked talking to Chloe, they just clicked straight away. She actually really hoped that Chloe got onto the cheerio's so that they would see more of each other.

After a while Chloe asked Santana if she wanted to dance and join the swamp of people grinding on each other. It wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, dancing like that with Chloe, in fact she was sure that she would definitely enjoy it.

At first they were just facing each other whilst swaying their hips along to the beat of the music, but each minute that passed they both found each other with their bodies pressed against the other. Santana decided to be bold and placed her hands on Chloe's hips, this turned out to be a positive because Chloe's arms wrapped around Santana's neck in response.

However as she was dancing with Chloe Santana couldn't help but think back to another time when she was in a situation like this with another blonde.

_Brittany had convinced Santana and Quinn to go out and test their new fake ID's, if she was honest, Santana was all for it. She had been meaning to test them for a while so this was the perfect opportunity. However, convincing Quinn to go seemed like a task itself. _

_Quinn wasn't so eager, she was nervous. 'What if they don't let us in? What if they call out parents? What if we get arrested?' _

_In the end Santana managed to convince Quinn to go, saying that she would take the blame if anything bad happened. Not that it would as these ID's were pretty legit so she doubted that they would run into any difficulties. _

_The three of them were at Santana's house, pre drinking and getting ready to go out. By now they were all ready and were doing shots, or rather Brittany was doing the most of them because at the moment neither Santana nor Quinn could stomach it. _

_Before Brittany came over Quinn went to Santana's early, she needed Santana's 'help', by now Santana had gotten used to hearing Quinn say that, her heart still jumped for joy every time she heard it though. Last time they made out was when Quinn let Santana touch her boobs, but this time they only got to removing shirts but keeping bra's on as Brittany arrived earlier than expected. _

_When they all felt like they had a good buzz they called a cab which arrived not a long wait. It didn't take long to get to the club. Once they got out of the cab they walked up and flashed the bouncer their fake ID's, to Quinn's relief they were let straight in. _

_When inside they went straight over to the bar to get a drink, they got a tray of shots because now they couldn't really taste the alcohol after drinking quite a bit before. They walked over to some seats in the corner, Santana next to Quinn and Brittany sat opposite them._

_They downed the shots easily, taking one after the other like it was no problem at all. Now, they were definitely drunk. _

"_I'm gonna go dance" Brittany told them and then walked straight off to the dance floor. Not caring that she was on her own because she could make friends with anyone or just get any random person to dance with her. _

_Santana and Quinn chuckled as they saw their blonde friend have a crowd around her watching her move. _

"_Do you wanna dance?" Santana asked Quinn. _

"_Yeah" Quinn gave her a big grin in her drunken state and Santana being in the same state of mind matched it. _

_Santana stood up first and then offered her hand to Quinn who gladly took it. She led them to the opposite side of the dance floor, not wanting to be in the big crowd._

_When Santana stopped walking she turned around to face Quinn. They gradually moved closer with each beat which was playing. As their hips swayed along to the music Santana placed her hands on Quinn's waist, wanting to feel Quinn's body pressed up against her own. In return Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. _

_Feeling bold and well, drunk, Santana shifted her hands down from Quinn's hips to her ass where she squeezed it gently which resulted in a moan from Quinn. _

_To say that Santana liked dancing this way with Quinn would have been an understatement, she loved it. They way Quinn's hips moved along with her own, plus she could feel Quinn's breath on her lips as their faces were so close, so that was a major bonus. _

_Santana wanted so much to lean that extra space forward and connect her lips to Quinn's, would Quinn let her kiss her in a place like this? She wasn't sure._

_However she got her answer when Quinn closed the distance between them and captured Santana's lips in a heated kiss. It could have been because she was drunk, Santana didn't really care for the reasons, she just relished in the feeling of Quinn's lips on her own. Sure they had kissed many times before but every time their lips connected it felt like butterflies were flowing through her body ._

_This kiss was soft, sensual and sexy all at the same time, every time she kissed Quinn she never wanted to stop, her whole body tingled through Quinn's touch, it left a lasting impression on her which she would never forget. _

_Unfortunately for Santana the kiss was cut short as Brittany came rushing back to them, stopping them mid kiss pleading them to come and dance with her. Brittany didn't seem hazed by the fact that her two best friends were making out with each other passionately on the dance floor, she just wanted them to come and dance with her._

Santana was brought back to her surroundings when she felt Chloe's arms wrap around her neck, she looked up and saw that Chloe was staring at her lips. She knew what that look meant, and she also knew that it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world, kissing Chloe.

Fuck it, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted, she wasn't tied to Quinn, she wasn't in a relationship with Quinn and Quinn made that pretty clear by telling Santana that she wasn't gay every time they did something. Santana was allowed to have a little fun and Chloe seemed like a great girl to do it with.

She leaned in and connected her lips to Chloe's, it was a good kiss, not the best she's had, no that title belonged to Quinn and probably would for the rest of her life. But nonetheless this one was still good. Chloe was a good kisser but she was no Quinn.

She didn't know how but Santana felt like some eyes were staring at her, whilst still keeping her lips attached to Chloe's she opened her eyes. She didn't know what to think when the first set of eyes she found were hazel ones which were staring deep into Santana brown ones. Although, Quinn didn't keep the gazed locked on for long. Once Quinn let go she took a big swig from the vodka bottle that was in her hand.

Santana would have been concerned about how well Quinn was taking the vodka, but the hand on her cheek made her think about something else.

All through the night she stuck with Chloe, going from talking to kissing.

When Chloe went to the bathroom Santana walked back into the kitchen to pour herself another drink. Mid-way through poring she felt another body come up behind her.

"So are you and that slut a thing now or what?" That certainly wasn't Chloe's voice.

Santana turned around to see Quinn standing directly in front of her. She could tell that Quinn was beyond wasted, her voice was extra raspy and she was swaying all over the place.

"No, _Chloe _and I aren't a thing" She dismissed. "And she's not a slut" Santana added.

"Seems like one to me. Making moves on people who are already taken" Quinn mumbled as she took another swig of the vodka.

Santana missed the last bit of what Quinn said due to Quinn being extra eager to drink and she muttered it pretty quietly but she decided to let it go. Right now she was a little concerned about how much Quinn was drinking.

"Okay maybe you've had a little too much to drink" Santana said, reaching for the bottle of vodka.

Quinn didn't let her take it, instead she moved it up to her mouth once again and drank the remainder of the liquid.

"All gone" Quinn said as she gave Santana a drunken sloppy smile. "I need some more now"

"Like hell you do, you've drank too much already" Santana definitely didn't want Quinn to drink anymore, she was bombed right now. God knows what she would get up to if she drank anymore.

"Please" Quinn playfully pouted as she closed the distance between her and Santana.

If Santana's breath didn't hitch at Quinn pressing her body against Santana's she definitely did when Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's neck.

"I'll do anything you want" Quinn whispered into Santana's ear.

"Quinn" She exhaled, not knowing if it was to get Quinn off her or because she was extremely turned on.

"Hey, I'm back" Chloe's voice called out causing Quinn to pull away from Santana so that there was a little distance between them.

"I guess I'll leave you two to it" Quinn said as she reached for another bottle.

"Quinn" Santana pleaded but Quinn ignored it and opened the bottle and took a drink.

"Is she okay?" Chloe asked as they both watched Quinn walk out of the kitchen.

"I don't know, but she really shouldn't be drinking any more in the state she's in"

"Maybe she should go home and sleep it off" Chloe suggested.

Santana thought for a moment, she knew Chloe was right. Since she really didn't want Quinn staying the night at Puck's she decided it would be best if she helped Quinn get home.

"Yeah, if it's alright with you I think I'm gonna leave with her. Make sure she gets home alright"

"That's fine" Chloe smiled at her. "You're a really good friend"

The two of them said their goodbyes and Santana walked back out in the living room to search for Quinn. She found her straight away sitting on the couch nursing her new bottle.

"Alright I think it's time to go" Santana snatched the bottle of vodka out of Quinn's hand.

"Hey!" Quinn protested sloppily as she quickly stood up off the couch to try and grab the bottle.

Although, that plan didn't work so well as Quinn was not steady on her feet and if it wasn't for Santana reaching out to grab her waist to steady her she would have fallen back.

"You're beyond wasted right now Q, I'm taking you home so you can sleep it off. You'll thank me for this tomorrow"

Quinn wrapped one of her arms around Santana's neck to steady her.

"Can't go home" She mumbled.

"Why?"

"Parents"

Santana sighed as she heard this, she knew Quinn's parents couldn't see her in this state. This meant that there was only one solution.

"Well then I guess you're coming home with me"

Quinn gave her a sloppy smile as Santana suggested this.

"Can't wait" She playfully responded.

Santana placed her arm around Quinn's waist tightly and she put Quinn's arms and wrapped them around her neck. She didn't bother telling puck that she was taking Quinn back to her house because she was pretty sure that he was too drunk to even hear what she would be saying. She only told Brittany that they were leaving and then walked out of the front door.

Even though it wasn't a long walk back to her house it doubled the normal time it would since she was basically dragging Quinn back. Quinn's head rested on Santana's shoulder as they walked as she didn't even have the energy to keep it up.

They finally got back after what felt like a 30 minute walk. When in the house Santana led them straight to her bedroom. She sat Quinn on the bed who immediately fell back as soon as Santana let her go. Santana walked over to her closet to get out a pair of short and a t shirt for Quinn to sleep in.

Santana grabbed Quinn's arms so that she would stand up. She reached down to the hem of Quinn's dress and lifted it over her head. She noticed straight away that Quinn didn't have a bra on and if this was any other day and Quinn wasn't drunk she would be taking her right then and there. But responsible Santana had kicked in and she realised that Quinn needed to get some rest.

She placed the tshirt over Quinn's arms and dragged it down her body and hen proceded to push the shorts up Quinn's body.

She lifted the covers and guided Quinn down to get underneath them.

Santana got changed herself and then joined Quinn under the covers. She was kind of relieved that Quinn had already passed out because whenever she was in a bed with Quinn things always seemed to go a certain way.

It didn't take her long to drift off to sleep since even though she wasn't as far gone as Quinn she had still had a bit to drink.

Halfway through the night Santana woke up as she felt something on her neck, she stirred as she opened her eyes slightly and saw that Quinn was hovering above her.

Once Quinn saw that Santana was awake she smirked and then lifted her t shirt over her head. Santana tried not to shift her gaze down but it was incredibly hard.

Although she didn't get too much time to stare since Quinn leaned in straight away to capture Santana's lips. Santana couldn't stop herself from kissing Quinn back straight away, Quinn's lips were her weakness.

But when she got to grips with what was happening she gently pushed Quinn's shoulders. Quinn let go of her lips and instead of leaning away she went straight in for Santana's neck.

"Quinn" Santana breathed out. "Stop" she knew she didn't sound convincing at all, but she had to stop this. Quinn was drunk and she didn't want this to happen when Quinn was in this state.

"I want you to fuck me" Quinn muttered into Santana's neck.

It took every bit of strength Santana had not to give in to Quinn's temptations. She pushed Quinn's shoulders a little harder this time so that Quinn sat up, straddling her.

"You're drunk Quinn, you need to go to sleep"

Quinn shook her head. "I need you"

Santana's eyes rolled to the back of her head, hearing Quinn utter those words almost made her cave in.

"Please Quinn, do this for me" Santana pleaded. "Just go to sleep" Santana gently pushed Quinn off her so that she rolled off and onto the side next to Santana.

"Okay baby" Quinn said as she placed her arm over Santana's waist and her head in the space between Santana's shoulder and neck.

Quinn had never called her baby before, Santana didn't know what to think of it. But the thing that kept coming back to her was that Quinn was drunk so maybe it was the alcohol talking.

She hesitated for a moment but then placed her arm around Quinn. They didn't usually cuddle like this so Santana was going to enjoy every last minute of it. She was going to enjoy having Quinn wrapped around her.

This time it was so easy for her to get to sleep, not now. Quinn was still drunk so it was easy to get to sleep for her. Santana had never seen Quinn drink like this before tonight, she couldn't help but wonder why she drank so much.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Please leave a review!

* * *

It was around 9am when Santana woke up the next day, she didn't really get much sleep the night before since her mind would not be put to rest, plus it wasn't easy to sleep when she had a half-naked Quinn lying in her arms.

If Santana was honest, she really didn't want Quinn to wake up anytime soon, for starters Quinn would be insanely hung over and would most likely be grouchy or moody and secondly be was really enjoying having Quinn cuddled into her. At some points through the night Quinn would unconsciously place chaste kisses along Santana's neck and then she would move further into Santana, if that was even possible.

Interrupting her thoughts, Santana's phone buzzed. She reached over to the table, trying not to disturb Quinn in the meantime and grabbed her phone.

**Hey it's Chloe, Brittany gave your number, hope you don't mind. Anyway, I was wondering if you'd want to hang out later on today? Would be great to get to know you better, let me know. – Chloe x**

Santana gave a small smile at Chloe's message, but a little part of her felt guilty. She didn't know why she felt like that, maybe it was because Quinn was lying next to her in only a pair of shorts, maybe it was because she didn't know what would happen between her and Quinn if she and Chloe got into something. Quinn certainly didn't seem like she would be a fan of it judging by the reaction Quinn gave them last night, but she didn't want to look into that because Quinn was beyond wasted and most likely didn't know what she was doing.

Santana wished that she got that reaction from Quinn went she was completely sober so then she would know how Quinn felt about her.

Santana decided that she would go and meet Chloe later on today, it was nice getting to know her last night and there definitely could be something there. Santana just wishes she didn't have her feelings for Quinn holding her back.

**Hey, yeah that would be good. Fancy coming to mine at around 1? Parents will be out most of the day – Santana x**

**I'll see you then ;) – Chloe x**

**Hey san, I'm coming over to yours to pick up the stuff I left yesterday. Hope you and Q are feeling as fresh as daises this morning – Britt Britt**

Santana just knew that when Brittany came over she would be lively, somehow her blonde friend never managed to have a hangover, even after she had drank large amounts. Santana didn't know how she did it, but she really envied it.

Santana placed her phone back on the table after replying to Britt to tell her to just walk straight in and not bother knocking because she really couldn't be bothered moving from this position. She settled back in wrapping her arm tighter around Quinn's waist, as a result it made Quinn stir into her shoulder.

When Santana heard her bedroom door open she figured it was just Brittany arriving so she didn't bother looking up and she didn't bother moving from Quinn's grasp because Brittany was used to Quinn and Santana's ordeal by now.

"Oh my!"

Santana's eyes went wide, she recognised the voice and it definitely didn't belong the Brittany. She turned her head to see her mother standing in front of her bed staring deeply at the sight of a half-naked Quinn in her bed. Santana's mom knew she was gay and she was completely fine with it, but she knew nothing about what her daughter got up to with her best friend, well now she knew as she could clearly see Quinn's face. Luckily Quinn's back was turned so Santana's mom couldn't see any body parts except for her naked back.

"Mom!" Santana shouted in surprise, as she said this she pulled the covers up trying to hide the fact that Quinn wasn't fully dressed. "I thought you were at work!"

"I'm going in now, I just came in to tell you I was leaving" Maribel awkwardly said back, she wasn't expecting to see the sight she did when she walked in her daughters room. "I'll um, just leave you to it." She said as she walked out of the room leaving Santana stunned at what just happened.

It would be mortifying having any parent walk in on you and another person but she and Quinn didn't even do anything last night, well they kiss and Quinn did take her top off but they didn't go further than that. However regardless of this it was still incredibly awkward being in that type of situation, she was debating whether or not to tell Quinn what had just happened.

Speaking of, Quinn was now stirring against her shoulder, telling Santana that she was waking up. She turned her head and saw that Quinn was opening her eyes slightly, wincing a little as her eyes saw the bright light.

"Hey" Santana softly said and Quinn groaned in response.

"What time is it?" Quinn asked, her voice sounding extra raspy, this telling Santana that she was definitely hung over. Quinn's voice always got like that when she had been drinking.

"Just gone ten thirty" Santana replied back.

Quinn groaned even more at this, Santana noticed how Quinn didn't release her grip on Santana and stayed in the exact same position she was in when she was asleep.

"What even happened last night? How did we get back?" Quinn asked, Santana shouldn't be surprised that Quinn didn't remember anything but she couldn't stop herself from feeling a little disappointed.

"You were beyond wasted last night Q, I pretty much had to carry you back" Santana informed her.

"You did?" Santana nodded. "Why didn't I go home?"

"Because your parents would flip if they saw you in the state you were in, so I took you back to my place.

"Thank you Santana" Quinn said, surprising Santana a little.

"For what?" Santana asked back.

"For taking care of me last night, I don't know what I'd do without you" Quinn leaned in and gave Santana a chaste kiss on the lips.

It was moments like that which made Santana's heart beat faster and make her fall that little bit more in love with the blonde, the moments behind closed doors which they shared together, the sweet moments which belonged to them only.

"So, how much do you remember from last night?" Santana asked, she wanted Quinn to tell her that she remembered everything, that she remembered the conversations they had at the party and when they got into bed.

"Um, I remember seeing you at the party, we were talking and then Brittany came up to us with another girl and then dragged me away" Santana didn't miss how Quinn seemed a little bitter as she said the last part, it gave her some hope.

"Anything after that?"

Quinn seemed like she was really thinking about it, "I saw you… kissing her and then after that I don't really remember, it's all foggy"

"Santana, why am I half naked?" Quinn asked, earning a chuckle from Santana.

"That was all you, you took it off in the middle of the night"

"I did? Why?"

"Um, you wanted to… you know, but I um, stopped you because you were drunk"

"Oh" Quinn said in realisation, "Santana you know that I'm not… I'm not gay, I just did that because I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing" Quinn quickly excused.

Santana wanted to say that last night Quinn seemed pretty sure what she was doing, she wanted to tell her that she was practically begging Santana to fuck her, but she decided to leave it out as it would just end up with more excuses from Quinn and more heartbreak for Santana.

"I know" Santana responded like she always did. "Here" Santana reached down to the floor and grabbed Quinn's discarded t shirt and handed it over to Quinn.

Quinn took the top and sat up slowly because it she rushed up she was sure she would feel the effects of how much she drank last night and maybe even see it again. She let the covers drop giving Santana the perfect view of her chest, although it didn't last too long as she placed the shirt over her head and down her body.

What surprised Santana was how when Quinn had put her top back on she leant back down and took up her previous position, placing her arm over Santana's waist and her head in the crook of Santana's neck. Santana certainly wasn't complaining though, in fact it felt even better than it did last night because she knew Quinn was doing it completely sober.

"Hey guys" Brittany chirpy voice interrupted them. They both turned their heads to see Brittany bouncing in the room, Quinn winced as Brittany's loud voice invaded the room. It was way too early to be happy and excited, especially when Quinn was currently suffering through a hangover.

"How you feeling Q?" Brittany asked as she saw Quinn bury herself further under the covers. "Not good huh?" she got the reply she expected

"What about you San? You spoke to Chloe today?" Brittany playfully asked.

"Yeah, she text me earlier on. She's coming over later" Santana replied.

"She's coming here?" She heard Quinn ask in a bitter tone.

"Yeah, why?"

"Nothing" Quinn dismissed but Santana couldn't help but think Quinn had a little extra thing to say.

"What time is she coming over?" Brittany asked.

"Around 1ish"

"Well then I guess Britt and I should go then, wouldn't want us getting in the way of your _date" _Quinn said, untangling herself from Santana and getting out of bed.

"It's not a date, we're just hanging out" Santana was quick to justify, not that she had to, she wasn't tied down to Quinn, she could do what she liked.

"No, don't worry Santana we'll be out of your way shortly and then you and _Chloe _can do whatever you please" Quinn gave her a smile, but Santana knew a fake Quinn Fabray smile when she saw one and the smile Quinn was giving her right now was the highest level it could get.

Quinn gathered all her stuff and went over to a draw and reached out a pair of Santana's jeans which she quickly put on and then got one of Santana's tops and jackets and placed them on her. It wasn't unusual for them to borrow each other's clothes.

"You don't have to go yet, it's only 11" Santana told her, she was confused as to why Quinn was acting this way and she wasn't really sure what to do about it.

"It's fine San, we want to give you time to get ready for your date. Come on Brittany, Santana has to get prepared to hang out with her girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" Santana quickly responded. "What are you doing Quinn?" she asked.

"I'm just trying to get out of your hair so you can have your perfect date"

"Once again, I repeat that it's not a date, we're just hanging out and it's not for another two hours. You seriously don't have to go yet"

Brittany was stood at the side watching the interaction between the two girls, she knew what was going on, it seemed pretty clear to anyone who was an outsider watching, but she knew that Santana and Quinn had to figure it out for themselves, especially Quinn. So instead of saying anything she just watched as her two best friends quarrelled.

"Well, whatever it is I'll be out of your way shortly" Quinn turned towards Brittany, "Can I have a ride Brittany?"

"Yeah sure" Brittany awkwardly replied.

"Okay well I'm ready" Quinn walked towards the door getting ready to leave, but not before turning back towards Santana. "Have a good date Santana"

With that Quinn left without saying another word, Brittany gave Santana a small smile.

"I'll see you later San"

"Yeah Britt"

Brittany followed Quinn and left Santana's room, going down the stairs and then out of the house leaving Santana utterly confused at what had just happened. It was like Quinn had just flipped a switch and decided to go crazy.

"Okay, what the fuck just happened?"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hope you enjoy this one. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.

* * *

"So, what did you do with Chloe yesterday?" Brittany asked.

Santana and Brittany were both at Santana's house waiting for Quinn to come over as Sunday's were their official unholy trinity sleepover days since they had cheerio's practice early in the morning, this way they would all be on time together and so that they can carpool.

Brittany came over early so that she could get the details on Santana and Chloe's 'date' yesterday, she did this because who knows what would have happened if Santana was telling her about it when Quinn was with them. Quinn flipped when she heard that Santana was spending time with Chloe, and she would most likely be in a mood when she found out what they did together.

"She came over and we just hung out" Santana shrugged, but Brittany knew that judging by Santana's facial expression that there was something more to that.

"Is that all you did?" Brittany asked with a slight smirk.

"We may have made out a little bit aswell" Santana said.

"Knew it" Brittany grinned. "So do you like her?"

"Yeah, she's a cool girl" Santana replied.

"Do you think that you could see yourself with her?" Brittany asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, in a relationship"

"I don't know Britt" Santana couldn't even think of that at the moment, she wasn't sure how it would feel to be in a relationship with someone else when she was in love with Quinn. Chloe was a smart, funny and attractive girl but she would have to at least try and get over Quinn if she was going to start something with her.

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"It just, I don't know, it would feel weird I guess"

"Because of Quinn?"

"Yeah" Santana said sadly. Everything would be so much easier if Quinn would just get rid of her douchebag of a boyfriend, admit that she actually is a little bit gay and that she was madly in love with Santana, Santana didn't think that was too much to ask for.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Brittany suggested.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked back, confused as to what the blonde was suggesting.

"Tell me about yours and Q's relationship, you always keep these kind of things bottled up inside you, so I think it would be good if you told me about it. Maybe it would help in releasing your feelings or something" Brittany shrugged, she just wanted to help Santana out. It wasn't nice for her to see her friend in pain like this. She knew that what Santana had with Quinn was pretty unhealthy, Santana was basically Quinn's booty call and whilst this may work for Quinn, Brittany clearly saw that it wasn't for Santana, the brunette was madly in love with Quinn and every time Quinn walked away from her and over to Puck, Brittany could tell that it was killing her, but Santana wouldn't say anything because being in this situation meant that she could have a little bit of Quinn rather than none at all.

"Like what? What do you want me to say?"

"What about the first time you slept together?"

Santana wasn't so sure about this, she wasn't so sure about telling Brittany about the first time she and Quinn had sex. That was a private moment for them and if Santana was honest it was probably the time when she realised that her feelings for the blonde weren't just the typical having a slight crush on your best friend feelings, that was the point when she realised that she was in love with Quinn.

"Brittany, I…" Santana started to protest but Brittany cut her off.

"Come on san, this will be good for you"

Santana sighed, maybe Brittany was right, and it would feel good to get everything out in the open.

"Fine" She gave in. "So, it was the start of summer before junior year…"

_Quinn had invited Santana back to her place after cheerio's practice, Quinn originally said that it was because she wanted Santana's help with homework but as soon as they got back Quinn dragged her upstairs and pushed Santana against the door and captured her lips in a heated kiss. _

_Santana certainly wasn't going to object to this, she quickly placed her hands on Quinn's hips and switched positions, so that Quinn was the one against the door and Santana was pressed up tightly against her. _

_As Quinn's back hit the door she was granted with Santana tongue massaging her own which caused her to release a breathy moan in return. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck as Santana grabbed Quinn's thighs and wrapped them around her waist. Santana's hands went straight to Quinn's ass to keep her up against the door and Quinn's arms tightened around Santana's neck. _

"_Bed" Quinn muttered against Santana's lips. Santana had to stop herself from moaning as she heard Quinn say that. _

_She walked backwards with Quinn still in her arms until her knee's hit the back of the bed. Quinn gave her a push with her hips forcing Santana to sit down on the bed. Quinn shifted so that she was straddling the brunette._

_Santana's lips left Quinn's and trailed down to her neck where she placed soft kisses, sucking on the pale skin. Quinn gasped as Santana hit her sensitive spot just below her ear and then turned her head so she could capture Santana's lips once again. _

_Quinn moved her hands down from Santana's shoulders down to the hem of her top where she didn't hesitate to lift it over her head and down to the floor. Moments after this she reached for Santana's and did the same, leaving them both left in their cheerio's skirts and underwear. _

_Santana didn't know how far Quinn was going to let this go but she was sure that Quinn would be okay with Santana removing Quinn's bra. Last time Santana did have her mouth all over Quinn's chest and it would be a huge lie if Quinn denied that she didn't enjoy it. Santana reached behind Quinn's back and unclasped her black bra, she dragged the straps down Quinn's shoulders until they were at the end of her arms and then pulled it off, releasing Quinn's breasts. _

_Once it was gone Santana removed her lips from Quinn's and attached her mouth to one of Quinn's breast, sucking softly on her hardened bud and then rolling her tongue over it, her other hand went to cup the other breast, massaging it softly and rolling the nipple in between her fingers and then switched to the opposite breast, paying it the same attention as the other. She loved the way Quinn was squirming on top of her, this encouraging Santana to take it further. _

_Quinn reached behind Santana's back and unclasped her bra and threw it behind her, not caring where it landed. _

_They both moaned at the touch of their bare chests rubbing against each other's. Wanting to feel her lips on Quinn's she swapped her mouth on Quinn's chest for her hands where she cupped both of them and then connected her lips back to Quinn's. _

_Santana took a hold of Quinn's waist and flipped them so that Quinn was lying down on the bed and Santana was hovering above her. _

_Their lips crashed back together in a heated rush, not one of them seeming like they didn't want their lips to be parted, that they needed each other's kiss. At least that was what it was like for Santana. _

"_Santana" Quinn mumbled in between kisses._

"_Yeah?" Santana lifted her head so that she could look down to Quinn. _

"_I want you to touch me" Quinn husked. _

_Santana didn't know if she had heard correctly, did this mean what she think it meant? She knew for a fact that Quinn hadn't let Puck go this far yet, did she mean she wanted Santana to be her first? _

_Santana got her confirmation when Quinn unzipped her cheerio's skirt and dragged it down her legs, if this didn't leave Santana speechless, Quinn hooking her fingers through her panties and then slipping them down her legs did. Quinn was naked and Santana couldn't take her eyes off her, her mouth had gone dry from the sight. Santana was sure that her eyes had darkened hugely by now as she looked down to the wetness that was showing on Quinn's thighs. _

"_You want to…." Santana tried to find her words. _

_Quinn grabbed Santana's neck and pulled her down so that their lips were hovering over each other's. _

"_I want you to fuck me" Quinn said in a husky voice causing Santana to groan as she heard this. _

_This was it; she was finally going to have sex with Quinn Fabray. It wasn't only that it was the fact that Quinn trusted her enough to do this with Santana and that thought felt better than anything. _

_Santana moved her hands to Quinn's inner thighs, slowly sliding her palms up to Quinn's centre. When her hand was finally there she cupped Quinn, groaning at what she felt. _

_Quinn moaned louder than Santana had ever heard her at the new friction. _

"_You're so wet" Santana husked. Quinn was wet for her, this was how Quinn was reaction to her touch. _

"_Fuck San" Quinn whimpered. _

_Santana looked down at Quinn, she wanted to make sure that Quinn really wanted this before taking it any further. Sure they had been messing around or rather 'practicing' as Quinn would call it, for a while now, but this was sex, this was extreme and once it was gone, it wouldn't come back. _

"_Are you sure about this Quinn?" Santana asked in a soft voice, wanting to make sure Quinn was okay but silently praying that Quinn would let her continue. "Are you sure you want this?"_

_Quinn smiled as Santana said this. "I want this" She said in a certain voice as she connected her lips back to Santana's._

_That was all Santana needed, her fingers slid through Quinn's wet heat, circling her clit. Quinn screamed out at the first touch, dragging her nails down Santana's neck._

_Santana moved her fingers down to Quinn's entrance where she circled it with a little bit of pressure. Santana looked up to Quinn before continuing, checking that she was still okay, Quinn gave her a slight nod and Santana carried on. _

_She slowly pushed one finger into Quinn's entrance, wanting to start off slowly. She pushed her finger in and out before carefully adding another one. Quinn tensed at the feeling and Santana could see this but then her facial expression soon turned into one of pleasure. _

_She moved her fingers in and out, increasing the pace and pressure each time. Her thumb moved to Quinn's clit, rubbing over the bud with every thrust. Quinn's arm around Santana's neck tightened as she released moans of pleasure into Santana's ear. _

_Quinn's hips met Santana's thrusts every time. Santana soon felt Quinn's walls tighten around her fingers. She curled her fingers inside of Quinn, hitting that spot. _

"_Come for me, Q" Santana breathed into Quinn's ear and then proceeded to trail her kisses down Quinn's jaw to her neck. _

_Quinn's orgasm rippled through her as Santana curled her fingers one last time. She moaned Santana's name as she came. _

_Santana tried to push her through it but Quinn grabbed her hand to pause inside of her. _

_Quinn was heavily panting when she came down from her high and Santana couldn't take her eyes off her. Looking down at Quinn at this point, this reaction was from her touch. _

_That's when Santana realised, what she was feeling wasn't just a normal crush, she was in love with the blonde beneath her and now she had a taste of what being with Quinn was like, she didn't know if she could ever stop. 3_

"Wow" Brittany exhaled as Santana finished. "So that when was you realised you were in love with her?"

"Yeah" Santana confirmed.

"So, did it help?" Brittany asked. "Did it help getting all of this out?"

"Yeah, I guess it did a little bit. But I don't know Britt, I can't just turn these feelings off like a switch"

"I know that, just take it step by step and then you'll get there"

Step by step? Santana could do that; she just wanted to be in a place where she could be happy with someone, even though she really wanted that someone to be Quinn.

"Hey guys" Santana turned her head to see Quinn walk in the room and join them on the bed.

"Hey Q" Brittany grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing" Santana quickly responded, she couldn't exactly tell Brittany they were talking about the first time she and Quinn had sex.

"So, how was your _date?"_ Quinn asked and Santana didn't miss the bitter tone in Quinn's voice.

Santana sighed, she really didn't want to get in to this because yesterday Quinn reacted really strange and Santana didn't want a repeat of that.

"It wasn't a date" She said, repeating herself from yesterday. "We just hung out"

"Did you kiss her?" Quinn asked in an accusing voice.

"Yeah" Santana truthfully told her.

Quinn's facial expression seemed to do a 180 as Santana told her this. Santana was confused as to why Quinn was acting this way, it seemed like she was jealous but she didn't have any right to be.

"Anyway" Brittany broke the tension. "Shall we go downstairs to get some food?" She suggested.

"Yeah Britt, I'm just gonna go to the bathroom first" Santana said as she stood up off the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She needed to clear her head a little, after her words with Brittany and now the way Quinn was acting she just needed a moment.

She walked to the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Lately things were getting pretty fast pace for Santana, it was all coming out at once and she needed things to slow down.

Santana didn't have too much time to think because the bathroom door opened suddenly. Santana looked up to see Quinn entering.

She turned around quickly. "Quinn, what are you…"

She didn't have time to finish her words because Quinn cut her off, planting her lips on Santana's. Santana didn't know where this was coming from and she almost didn't want to question it.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

Quinn shook her head and wrapped her arms around Santana's necks and connected their lips once again. "Shut up and kiss me"

Upon hearing those words, Santana couldn't stop herself. She would like to think she had pretty good self-control but that all went out the window when she was with Quinn.

Santana didn't know why, but this kiss seemed different from the many that they had shared together, it felt like Quinn was trying to prove something to her.

She wishes it didn't, but kissing Quinn just reminded her of how much she loved her. She wasn't sure how she was going to get over that, but maybe she should think about starting to.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews/ follows/ favorites, they really are so appreciated! Please continue to review etc and tell me what you think. Hope you like this one.

* * *

It was 4pm and Santana was on her way to cheerio's practice, she really was not up for this today as she had a pretty long day.

Things with Quinn still hadn't got any better, after their little thing in the bathroom Quinn as usual pretended it didn't happen but then when they all went to sleep she was all over Santana. It just didn't make any sense for Santana. Quinn was really making it hard for Santana to try and get over her.

Santana walked out on to the field and went up to Brittany and Quinn who were already there waiting for Sue to come out.

"Hey San" Brittany grinned as Santana walked up to them.

"Hey, where's coach?" She asked, Sue was not usually late.

"She's talking to the newest cheerio" Brittany replied with a hint of a smirk on her face.

"What newest cheerio?" Quinn asked in confusion. If there was a new cheerio surely she as head cheerio would know about it.

Before Brittany could reply Santana felt hands cover her eyes as someone came up behind her.

"Guess who?" a voice said. If Santana didn't recognise that voice this person would have snix to deal with but luckily she knew who it belonged to.

"Chloe?"

The pair of hands left her eyes and as predicted Chloe came up and stood beside her. Santana saw how Chloe was wearing a cheerio's uniform, this telling her that she was the newest member of the squad. She couldn't help but glance to the side, she saw that Brittany was grinning like a Cheshire cat but Quinn, she was scowling like there was no tomorrow, she did not seem happy about this new addition at all. Santana didn't know if Chloe joining the squad was a good or bad thing, but she was sure she would find out pretty soon.

"So, you're a cheerio now?" Santana said.

"Yup, what do you think? Does it look good on me?" Chloe asked with a flirty smile.

Santana couldn't help but glance at Chloe up and down, the girl did have an amazing body and it was hard not to stare.

"It definitely does" Santana replied.

"Slut" Santana heard Quinn mumble next to her, luckily Chloe didn't though. Santana really didn't understand what Quinn had against Chloe and she would have questioned it if it wasn't for Sue coming out from her office onto the field.

"Okay ladies, partner up" Sue shouted through her megaphone.

"Can I go with you?" Chloe asked Santana straight away.

This is where Santana was torn, usually she partnered up with Quinn but she couldn't really say no to Chloe. She looked towards Quinn who was staring at Santana deeply, expecting Santana to pick her. It's like she was stuck in the middle, having to choose between the girl who had her heart but also had a boyfriend and the new girl who was a great girl who she was kind of seeing.

"Of course she will" Brittany replied for her. "I'll go with Q"

"Great" Chloe grinned, "help me stretch San?" Chloe grabbed Santana's hand and directed them to a free spot where they could start.

Practice was just as it ever was, with Sue torturing them until at least one person either passed out or was sick. Santana just knew that Quinn was hoping that that person would be Chloe but the girl stuck it out, it even seemed like she had just as much energy if not more than Brittany, the girl had a crazy stamina.

They all went to the locker room and went to get showered after practice. As she was walking back in the locker room after she had finished showering she saw that Chloe was in there stood in only bra and panties. Santana didn't know where to look, she shifted from her legs, to her chest and then to her toned stomach.

"Hey" Chloe snapped her out of her gaze. "Like what you see?" she playfully said.

Santana grinned, she liked how Chloe was with her, how playful she was with her. Instead of replying she went up to her own locker and proceeded to get changed.

"Santana?" Chloe called out.

Santana turned around as she finished getting ready, putting her jacket back on.

"Yeah"

"I was wondering, do you want to go out tomorrow night?" Chloe asked.

This was it, she knew that Chloe was her opportunity to get over Quinn.

"Um, yeah okay"

"Great" Chloe grinned. "Anyway, I should get going. Will you text me later?"

"I will"

They said their goodbyes after that and then Chloe left leaving Santana alone in the changing rooms. Although that didn't last for long.

"You're going out with her?" Santana turned her head to see Quinn walking in the room, with only a towel wrapped around her naked body.

"Yeah. Why, does it bother you?" Santana had to ask, she needed Quinn to give her something because then she didn't have to lose hope completely.

"No" Quinn replied a little too fast, "I just don't see you two working out to be honest" Quinn shrugged.

"And why's that?"

"I just don't think she'll be able to keep up with you" Quinn shrugged as she walked towards Santana so that stood directly in front of her.

"So, who will be able to keep up with me then?"

Quinn didn't respond, instead she just smirked at Santana and moved her hands up to the top of her towel. She untied it quickly and let it drop to the ground, leaving her in her naked glory in front of Santana.

"Quinn!" Santana was surprised at Quinn's actions.

This really didn't help the process of trying to get over her because here Quinn was, standing completely naked in front of Santana. Santana couldn't take her eyes of Quinn's body, it was just there for Santana to stare at.

"What? It's nothing you've not seen before. It's nothing you haven't had your tongue all over" Quinn smirked.

"I… um…" Santana completely lost her words.

"You, what?" Quinn playfully responded as she reached down for Santana's hand and brought it round her back and down to her ass.

Santana couldn't help but squeeze it as her hand was placed, like it was an automatic response. It caused Quinn to release a breathy sigh and for her to press her body even tighter against Santana's so that there was no room left in between them.

Quinn didn't hesitate to attach her lips to Santana's neck, on instant Santana rolled her head back granting Quinn more space.

She moved her other hand up to Quinn's breast and cupped it, rolling her thumb over the hardened nipple. Once she heard Quinn moan into her neck she was gone, Quinn had her stuck there and her body was not ready to move from Quinn's grasp.

"Quinn" Santana didn't know if she was pleading Quinn to stop or continue. She couldn't control herself when she was around Quinn and she hated that. Quinn had such a huge hold on Santana and she knew that.

Quinn separated herself from Santana and walked over to her locker and started putting her clothes back on. Santana wasn't sure what had just happened, it was like her mind just blanked out for that moment.

She was left stood there, completely frozen at her locker until Quinn turned back to her, now fully changed.

"You should come over later" Quinn said.

"Why?" Santana managed to speak out.

"I'll make it worth your while" Quinn smirked. With that she walked out of the locker room leaving Santana alone once again.

Quinn had basically just offered her a night of hot sex and that was insanely hard to turn down. She didn't know what to do, on one hand she wanted to just push that thought to the side and leave Quinn to take care of herself and then on the other she wanted to rush over to Quinn's and fulfil every fantasy she has ever had about the blonde girl.

She managed to get herself out of the locker room and out in to the car park towards her car. She got in her car and drove straight home. The thought of what to do about Quinn's suggestion still on her mind.

Later on, Santana was in her bedroom lying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. So far she thinks that she's done a pretty good job in not giving in to Quinn, although it was seriously proving to be harder than she originally thought.

Her phone buzzed on her bedside table, she reached over to grab it. She looked at the phone and it said she had two new messages.

**Hey san, do you want to come over to my place and we can watch a movie? – Chloe x**

**My parents are out for the night and I'm naked in bed waiting for you. Be here soon – Q x**

It was like Sophie's choice, should she chose to hang out with Chloe and have a nice night in just watching a film and then heading back home to sleep, or should she head over to Quinn's and have an intense, wild night of sex with her.

She was torn; she didn't know what to do. It was like her mind was telling her one thing and then her heart was telling her another.

She responded with two text messages. She didn't even know how she came to a conclusion of where to be but somehow the message sent themselves. She sent one text saying that she couldn't come over and the other saying that she was on her way.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen to tell her mom and dad that she was going out. Santana walked out of her front door and over to her car.

She couldn't even get to grips with what was going on; somehow she had gotten herself in the middle with two girls. She didn't even know if it could be seen as that since Quinn had a boyfriend, but she was still offering herself to Santana.

She started the car and drove over to the respective house. It didn't take her long to get there as Lima was a small town and everything was pretty much a less than 10 minute drive.

Santana arrived at the house and parked in the driveway. She locked her car and walked up to the front door where she rang the bell.

The door was answered and as soon as it was, Santana felt like she had made the right decision. She was led upstairs and once they were in the room Santana sat down on the bed.

"I'm glad you came over"

"Me too" Santana replied as she settled against the pillows.

As Santana looked at the girl in front of her she was definitely glad that she came to this house, it felt right and it felt like a good step forward.

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" Chloe asked.

"Anything is fine with me"

Chloe smiled and picked a movie and put it in and then joined Santana on the bed and cuddled into her. Santana placed her arm around Chloe's shoulders and Chloe leant into her touch.

Yeah, this was definitely a good step forward although she couldn't help but wonder what her night would have been like if she had chosen the other blonde.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Okay, so I have absolutely no idea why the last chapter wasn't showing up yesterday, I noticed that this happened with some other fics as well. Hopefully the fault has been fixed by now and this chapter is available for everyone to see. Anyway, please leave a review!

* * *

"So, why didn't you come over yesterday?" Santana turned her head to see Quinn standing by the locker next to hers, leaning her body forward to Santana so that no one else can hear her.

"Um, Chloe asked me to go over to hers and watch a movie" Santana replied, a little nervously.

"So you turn down a night of hot sex with me for hang out with that Skank" Quinn bitterly said.

Santana grimaces a little at the awkwardness, when it's put like that the fact that Santana chose watching a movie over sex seems really stupid.

"She's not a skank and she asked me first" Santana explained. It's true, Chloe text Santana a good two minutes before Quinn did.

"I asked you to come over when we were in the locker room" Quinn bit back.

Santana forgot about that. "I can't believe you'd chose _her _over your best friend"

When Quinn puts it like that Santana starts to feel a little bit bad, at the end of the day Quinn is and will always be her best friend no matter what they go through.

"I'm sorry Quinn" Santana apologised. "How can I make it up to you?" She asked, she didn't want to upset Quinn or make her feel bad; it actually hurt her to see Quinn upset.

"Come over tonight?" Quinn suggested.

Santana sighed, knowing that she had already made plans with Chloe. "I actually can't tonight, Chloe and I are going to the movies" she hesitantly said.

Quinn frowned at this and Santana noticed it straight away. "What are you going to see?" Quinn asked.

"It's called Lucy; you know the one with Scarlett Johansson in it."

"What time?"

"7"

Santana saw the smirk on Quinn face as she said this, she squinted her eyes wondering what was going on in Quinn's mind but she let it go since she had to get to her next class.

"I'll see you later San" Quinn smiled and then turned around to walk away from Santana.

* * *

Santana and Chloe were at the movie theatre, they had just bought their popcorn and drinks and were waiting to go in and sit down.

"I'm really glad were doing this" Chloe grinned.

"Me too" Santana matched it.

"Hey guys, we didn't know we'd be seeing you here" Santana recognised that voice straight away, she turned around and saw that Quinn was standing in front of them. Also with Quinn was Puck who she was standing hand in hand with.

Santana wanted to scowl at that sight but she had bigger questions on her mind.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked, stunned to see Quinn here at this time.

"I've been wanting to see this movie for a while now, what are you two doing here?" Quinn innocently asked.

"We're on a date" Chloe spoke up for them happily.

Quinn gave Chloe a smile as she replied and Santana knew that it was an incredibly fake one, she knew a genuine Quinn Fabray smile when she saw one and that definitely wasn't one.

"How sweet" Quinn said in an extremely fake voice. "Well, since we're all seeing the same movie why don't we all sit together?" Quinn suggested.

"Um, sure" Chloe replied although Santana could tell that Chloe didn't see this as the perfect date now that it had been crashed, but no one could say no to Quinn, it was the power that she had from being head cheerio.

"Can we go in now?" Puck said impatiently.

"Sure" Quinn smiled.

"Hold on a sec, I just need to speak to Quinn for a moment. I'll be right back okay?" Santana turned to Chloe.

"Sure"

With that Santana led Quinn towards the bathroom, which luckily was empty so they could say anything and not be cautious who was listening.

"What the hell are you doing here Q?" Santana asked as soon as they were in the room.

"I'm here to see the movie Santana" Quinn replied in an obvious voice.

"So you just happened to be here at the exact moment that I was here with Chloe?"

"I'm sure it was just a lucky coincidence" Quinn shrugged.

"Quinn, you knew I was going to be here" Santana stated.

Quinn only smirked at Santana and instead of replying to her she leaned in and captured Santana's lips with her own. Santana couldn't not reply to the kiss, once those lips landed on her own it would have been a miracle if she leaned away. However, the kiss was over a couple of seconds later since Quinn leaned back.

"Now come on, I don't want to miss any of this film" Quinn playfully said as she turned around and walked back out of the door back to Chloe and Puck, Santana soon followed her, trailing behind thinking that this whole thing couldn't be made worse.

Although she found that it could as when they sat down in the theatre she was wedged it between Chloe and Quinn. This was awkward; she was stuck between Quinn, the girl who she was in love with and Chloe, the girl who she was seeing.

Santana wasn't exactly ecstatic to be here right now, she really just wanted to get this over with. She honestly didn't know how she was going to make it through this movie with Quinn and Chloe sat in close proximity to her and especially with what just happened in the bathroom.

Mid-way through the film Santana feels Chloe reach for her right hand, she turns her head and see's that Chloe is smiling at her as she intertwines their fingers. Their hands are rested on Santana's thigh and then they both turn back to the movie.

However, what Santana wasn't expecting was to feel Quinn reach for her left hand, she turned her head and saw that Quinn was smirking wildly but she was still facing the screen. Santana didn't know what Quinn was doing, she couldn't exactly protest to it because for starters they were in a movie theatre and couldn't exactly speak to each other and secondly, Quinn had a strong grip.

Quinn dragged Santana's hand underneath her jacket which was now rested on her thighs covering her legs and then up her legs. Quinn dragged Santana's hand up the inside of her thighs and kept moving it up slowly until Santana's hand reached her centre.

Santana's eyes went wide when she felt that Quinn wasn't wearing any panties. She turned her head suddenly towards Quinn and at this point Quinn turned hers towards Santana, grinning wildly at Santana's reaction and also the fact that Santana hadn't even attempted to remove her hand.

Quinn's mouth opened wide and she release a quiet sigh of pleasure which on Santana could hear as Santana cupped her.

Santana couldn't stop herself from taking things further, it was like a kid in candy store; once they were there you just couldn't say no.

Plus, there was something about doing this with Quinn in a place where they had to be silent which made her want to do it even more. And also, with Puck sitting right next to Quinn, it felt even better because of the fact that Santana could pretty much finger Quinn and Puck would have been completely oblivious to it as he was too busy drooling over Scarlett Johansson.

It was like she completely forgot about the situation she was in with Quinn and Chloe and just went for it.

Quinn teeth bite down on her bottom lip, stopping her from releasing anything that could be noted as suspicious. Her fingers tightened their grip on Santana's wrist inside her legs as Santana's fingers trailed through her wet heat.

Santana knew she couldn't exactly finger fuck Quinn right now, since the movement from under Quinn's jacket would have been incredibly obvious. It was dark in the theatre but it wasn't dark enough for them to get away with _that, _but she could still have a little fun with it.

"Oh fuck" Quinn whispered, not being able to keep it in.

"What's wrong Q?" Puck turned towards her causing Santana to still her movements down below, although by Quinn tightening her grasp on Santana's wrist and her moving Santana's fingers back to their previous position, Quinn wanted her to continue despite the minor interruption of her boyfriend facing them.

"Nothing" She quickly dismissed, obviously wanting Puck to turn back around.

Puck shrugged, "Okay" he said and then he turned back to face to screen.

Seeing this Santana decided to step it up a little and rolled her thumb over Quinn's clit, luckily this time Quinn's moan was drowned out by the loudness coming from the movie.

Santana can't stop herself from smirking as Quinn bucks her hips into Santana's hand, wanting that extra bit of friction from Santana. Santana can tell she wants more and if Santana is honest she want nothing more than to give it to her.

She looks up to see that everyone is still focused on the movie, she decides that this is her point if she's gonna go for it.

Her finger trails down and circles Quinn's entrance, wanting to take her time with it. However, Quinn didn't seem to want the same thing as she pushed Santana's finger inside of her. Santana started her pace off slow as she didn't want to draw attention to what they were doing under the jacket.

Quinn leaned in a little closer to Santana's side so that as she turned her head in Santana's direction she could whisper straight in her ear.

"More"

Santana knew exactly what she wanted. She smirked as she added another finger and it gave her a complete ego boost to see Quinn react the way she did, Quinn was biting her lip so hard that Santana was sure blood could be drawn. It was a great ego boost for her that she could get Quinn to react this way.

Her thumb grazed over Quinn's clit once again and soon she felt Quinn tighten around her fingers, she knew Quinn was close.

"Hey San?" Chloe's voice caused Santana to quickly pull her fingers out, leaving Quinn close to the edge and worked up, not getting the release she so desperately wanted.

Chloe interrupting them caused Santana to feel the guilt from what she just did. She just fingered her best friend whilst the girl she was on a date with was sat right next to her. Now, she felt bad and also stupid at how the thought of Chloe sitting right next to her didn't even come to her mind once when she was doing it.

"Yeah" she whispered back in an unsteady voice. Even she herself was a little worked up after what she and Quinn just did, even just watching Quinn and doing it was arousing for her.

"I'm just going to the bathroom real quick" Chloe said.

"Okay"

Chloe got up out of her seat and walked through the doors, leaving Santana sat there. She removed her hand from Quinn's thighs and brought it back to her own lap, wiping off the wetness from Quinn on the jacket on Quinn's lap.

She looked up to Quinn's face to see that she wasn't happy about being left so close to her high, and Santana knew that that look meant she wanted Santana to finish the job but Santana couldn't now, especially since Chloe could come back at any minute.

Chloe got back to her seat a few moments later and they all watched the rest of the movie. Santana sitting on her hands so that there was no temptation to move them and so Quinn couldn't grab them and move them to the destination she wanted.

At the end of the movie they all walked out of the theatre and back into the main area.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to the bathroom" Santana told Chloe and she walked off.

As she came out of the cubical she noticed how Quinn was standing by the sinks, clearly waiting for Santana to come out.

"So, that was fun" Quinn playfully grinned.

"It was a good film" Santana said, even though she knew Quinn wasn't talking about the movie.

"So, I was thinking you could come over to mine after you've dropped your date off and then we could finish were we left off" Quinn suggested.

Santana knows she shouldn't but she's pretty much already been bad today already since she pretty much just fucked Quinn in the theatre. Plus if she was being honest, she really needed her own release as well and Quinn knew just the way to do it.

"Okay" Santana agreed.

Quinn grinned at Santana's response. "See you later" she winked and then left the room.

Santana walked out a little after Quinn and then walked back out. She and Chloe got in her car and then Santana proceeded to drive towards Chloe's house.

When they got there Santana pulled up at the side.

"Do you want to come in?" Chloe asked.

Santana had already made her mind up.

"Um, I should probably get back. My mom hates it when I drive at night" She told her, hoping it would be enough.

"Okay then" Chloe said, a little saddened. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah" Santana replied.

Before getting out Chloe leaned in to connect her lips to Santana's. It was only a shirt kiss, the typical goodnight kiss.

After Chloe got out of the car and got into her house Santana drove off again, driving past her house and heading towards Quinn's house.

When she got there she parked her car in the huge driveway and let herself in, just like she usually did. She walked up straight to Quinn's room and as she did her mouth went dry at the sight. Quinn was naked on the bed, clearly waiting for Santana to join her.

Santana locked Quinn's bedroom door and then she didn't hesitate to remove her jacket and then take off her top before she crawled on top of Quinn to connect their lips together.

Santana knew it was bad; she was pretty much juggling two girls right now. But she and Chloe weren't official, they hadn't labelled anything, so as long as they were in that territory she could do anything she wanted right?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Let me know what you think of this one and leave a review!

* * *

"I need to stop seeing her" Santana said to Brittany.

Santana went over to Brittany's house to get some input on how she should proceed with things with Quinn and Chloe, she couldn't think about it on her own because she was torn between doing what her head was telling her and doing what her heart was telling her and if she was left alone to decide she would most likely stick with Quinn and she wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not.

"Who?" Brittany asked back as there where two women in Santana's life at the moment.

"Quinn" She said after a moment. It pained her to say this as she felt like she was going against her heart and that wasn't a nice feeling, in fact it fucking sucked.

Brittany gave Santana a small smile as she heard this, she knew Santana didn't want to do this but it was what she had to do at this moment.

"How are you going to do that?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know" Santana sighed, this was literally going to be the hardest thing she would ever have to do. "I can't stop seeing her completely; we just have to be friends and nothing more"

"Do you think you'll be able to do that?"

Santana sighed, "I have to" She hung her head low, she didn't know how she was going to but she knew that if she wanted to go for things with Chloe or just get over Quinn and try to move on that this was what was necessary.

She would still be friends with Quinn, she could never just give her up completely but they just couldn't 'practice' anymore. She knew it wasn't going to be easy but she had to at least try.

"Does this mean you're taking things with Chloe further?"

"I don't know, maybe. I should at least try right?" Santana replied.

"You should" Brittany nodded her head, "You'd be good together"

Chloe is a great girl, Santana knows that and she thinks that Brittany is right in the sense that they would be good together, however there was just one thing holding her back. If Quinn wasn't in the picture she would probably already be with Chloe because she wouldn't have any prior feelings to deal with. She knew that if she and Chloe got into things that she would have to tell her that she still had some feelings for another person, she didn't want to lie to Chloe and she knew that honesty was the best policy.

"Are you going to speak to Quinn about it?" Brittany asked.

"I guess when the time is right I will speak to her, but not yet. I need to figure out how to do it"

For now she would just stick with the art of self-control and stay away from the blonde. Saying all of this to Brittany was no problem, but when she found herself in Quinn's company and she was asking and wanting to do things with Santana it was incredibly hard for her to say no.

"She won't be happy" Brittany mentioned.

Santana knew that. Judging by the reaction Quinn gave her from just spending one night with Chloe rather that Quinn herself, Quinn flipped out so Santana dreaded what the reaction was going to be when Santana would have to tell her that they couldn't do anything anymore.

"No, she won't" Santana confirmed.

* * *

"Santana?" Chloe said, tearing Santana's attention away from the TV screen.

It had been a couple days since Santana had decided that she would end things with Quinn, so far she had been doing well in staying away from Quinn, however it was particularly easy this weekend because Quinn was out of town visiting her aunt for the weekend with her parents, although that still didn't stop Quinn from sending the odd flirty text to Santana now and then.

However, Quinn did ask for Santana to come over to her house tomorrow when she got back. Maybe that was the time when Santana would tell her, she didn't know, but she couldn't ignore Quinn forever, she would see her at school and she definitely didn't want to tell her then.

"Yeah?" Santana turned her head towards Chloe.

Chloe had invited Santana over to her house to hang out, currently they were sat on Chloe's bed watching a movie.

"What are we?" Chloe asked hesitantly, she was nervous about the answer that she would get as a response since she and Santana had never spoke about these things before. She felt that it was about time that they have this discussion since they had been seeing each other for a little while.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked back. She thinks she knows what Chloe is talking about, she knows that Chloe wants to have a conversation so that they can label things and if Santana is honest, she's nervous and scared about that for many reasons.

One, she still hasn't talked to Quinn, so she doesn't know if labelling things with Chloe and then still having something with Quinn would kind of be acceptable.

Two, she had never actually had a girlfriend before. She couldn't count what she had with Quinn as a relationship because it wasn't, it was purely physical between them, plus Quinn had a boyfriend the whole time.

Three, she was still crazy about Quinn and those feelings weren't going to disappear over right. Although, she wondered if she got into things with Chloe would those feelings for Quinn decrease and her ones for Chloe increase, that's what she hoped for anyway.

Maybe this would be good for her, she liked Chloe, there was no doubt about that. It was just that her second nature whenever she did things would be on how Quinn would feel or how Quinn would react. She knew that was stupid because Quinn has never been hers so why should she feel that way? It was just another reason on why she should move on from Quinn and onto someone else.

"Like, are we together or not?" Chloe asked in a soft voice. Santana knew that this meant that Chloe wanted to be official with her.

"What like girlfriends?" She asked.

"Yeah" Chloe replied.

Santana took a deep breath, her head wasn't really in the right state of mind for this conversation right now, but nonetheless she would give it a go as she didn't want to hurt Chloe's feelings.

"Do you want that? To be my girlfriend?"

"Well… yeah" Chloe admitted. "Don't you want to be mine?"

Santana hesitated for a moment and Chloe saw this as a no. Seeing Santana's reaction Chloe shifted herself a little further away from Santana and out of her reach.

Santana didn't want to cause that reaction so she quickly composed herself.

"Wait, no no, don't take it like that" Santana quickly said as she saw Chloe's reaction to her hesitance, she just needed time to think, she didn't want Chloe to take that as a no. "I just needed to think for a moment" Santana told her.

"Think about what?"

Santana knew that this was where she needed to tell Chloe about Quinn, she just wasn't sure how to word it.

"I…" How was she going to say this?

"You what?" Chloe was getting a little impatient.

"Before we get into this, I… I want to be honest with you. If we're going to do this then I don't wanna keep any secrets from you" Santana said.

"Secrets? Like what?"

"Like, currently I am trying to get over someone else who I've been crazy about since I can remember" Santana truthfully told her. She didn't want to scare Chloe away with what she was going to tell her but she felt like she had to say it in order to start on a clean slate.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want to keep this from you. I've been crazy about this girl for, if im honest, from the first moment I met her but it's never gonna happen between us and I want to move on and get over her."

"So, you're using me as a what? A rebound?"

That certainly was not what Santana wanted to get across. Chloe was by no means a rebound for Santana, she was the start of something new, she was a part of the new Santana. The new Santana without Quinn.

"God no, that is definitely not what you are to me. I want to do this with you, I just… I wanted to be honest is all"

Chloe gave her a small smile at that, like she appreciated Santana's honesty and the fact that she wasn't going to keep any secrets from her.

"Were you in love with her?" Chloe asked, shocking Santana at the question.

But Santana knew that she had adopted the honesty policy so she had to answer truthfully.

"Yeah" she said after a moment.

Chloe obviously wasn't ecstatic to hear this.

"Was it Quinn?"

That completely surprised Santana, was it that obvious?

"How did you know?" Santana asked, completely stunned at the thought of Chloe figuring out that the girl she was talking about was Quinn. Santana thought that she and Quinn had done a pretty good job in hiding it, maybe Santana could have cut down the staring at Quinn a little bit but it was just so hard not to.

"I see the way you look at her, you look at her how every girl wants to be looked at" Chloe admitted.

"Well, it's over between us. I'm moving on to bigger and better things" Santana smiled at her and this time Chloe returned it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you two actually do or have?"

Santana grimaced a little at the question, she really wasn't sure how to explain the situation she had with Quinn as it was not one of the ordinary.

"Um, we, I don't really know how to explain the situation I had with Quinn" Santana told her.

"Have you slept together?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah"

"More than once?"

"Yeah"

Santana felt a little uncomfortable talking about her and Quinn with Chloe.

"So you were friends with benefits?"

"Um, I guess. Whatever it was, all you need to know is that it's over" Santana wanted to get off the topic of Quinn and move onto a different one.

"So, she won't try and take you off me or something like that" Chloe joked, making light of the situation.

"She has a boyfriend" Santana said, not that that stopped Quinn before. Everything they had started when Quinn was with Puck so it's not like that could be used as an excuse, but Chloe didn't need to know that. "But, anyway, you can trust me when I say Quinn won't be an issue"

"That's good to know" Chloe smiled. "So, now that you've told me everything, does this mean that we're official?"

"I guess so" Santana smiled. She had to admit, it was a nice feeling she was getting from admitting that she and Chloe were together.

"You're my girlfriend?" Chloe grinned.

"I'm your girlfriend" Santana confirmed.

* * *

To say Santana was nervous was an understatement, she was outside Quinn's front door, hesitating before she went inside. She knew she would be seeing Quinn today, but what made this visit extra nerve-wracking for her was that she had to tell Quinn that she and Chloe were now an item ad she wasn't sure how Quinn was going to take it and second of all, Quinn had text her saying that her parents had gone out so they had the place to themselves and Santana knew exactly what that meant.

She opened the door and went straight up the stairs towards Quinn's room, she took a deep breath before she opened the door and went inside.

Once inside the room she saw that Quinn was sat on the bed wearing nothing but a matching set of black lace bra and panties. This was going to be more difficult than she thought, but she had to do this.

Quinn stood up off the bed and walked straight over to Santana as she saw her enter the room. A smirk immediately arrived on Quinn's face as she saw Santana's reaction to what she was wearing.

"I was going to take them off myself but I figured you'd have more fun doing that" Quinn husked into Santana's ear.

"Quinn…" Santana breathed out, "we can't" she exhaled. It was taking everything she had not to give in to her temptations right now.

"Why?" Quinn asked, but still trying to go further as she wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pressing her body tightly against Santana's.

"I…" Santana lost her words as Quinn pressed her body against Santana's.

"You what?" Quinn smirked as she started placing kisses on Santana's neck. Santana on instant rolled her head back, giving Quinn extra space.

However she soon realised what she was doing and then pushed her head forward, causing Quinn to stop and turning to face Santana once again.

"We can't do this anymore" Santana painfully told her, it hurt to say that, it really did.

"And why's that?" Quinn asked back, making no attempt to separate herself from Santana.

It was now or never.

"Because I have a girlfriend" Santana said.

This time, Santana's words did cause Quinn to remove her arms from Santana and take a step back. By the look on her face, it came as a shock for Quinn to hear these words.

"You and _Chloe"_ she said with a little scowl.

Santana took a deep breath before replying, "Yeah, she wanted to make it official between us and I said yes"

Quinn wasn't happy and Santana could clearly see that. Santana couldn't help but take this further, she needed some answers and she saw now as the perfect opportunity to get them. She just couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Can I ask you something?" Santana said.

Now Quinn had put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, which Santana was kind of glad as it made this conversation a little easier.

"Sure"

"Could you… Could you ever see yourself with me?" Santana asked, it had been the question on her mind since she and Quinn started her thing.

"What do you mean?" Quinn seemed a little startled at the question.

"You and me, together properly. I mean, we've been doing this thing for months now, you must know how I feel"

Santana didn't know how she was managing to get all of this out since she had locked it all away for months, but it seemed that as soon as she said one thing the rest came stumbling out.

"Santana, what are you trying to say?"

This was it, this was the time where she had to tell Quinn how she felt about her. At least this way she could get it all out in the open and then the ball would be in Quinn's court.

"What am I trying to say? I'm trying to tell you that I'm in love with you Quinn and I think I have been since the moment I met you"

There it was, she finally confessed how she felt. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders as those words came out of her mouth. She just hoped that saying those words would cause Quinn to say them back.

Quinn was silent, surprised at Santana's words and not knowing how to deal with them.

Santana noticed how Quinn wasn't saying anything so she decided to go for things further; she had come to far now to just give up, she still had a little hope left.

She took a few steps forward so that she was directly in front of Quinn. She lifted her hands up and placed them on Quinn's cheeks to get her to look at her.

"I wanna be with you Quinn, like properly together. You break up with Puck and I will with Chloe and then we can do this. You'll be mine and I'll be yours, please Quinn, just say you want me back" She pleaded, she had never wanted or needed anything this much.

If Quinn said no she didn't know what she would do, it would break her, it would break her heart and she didn't know how to deal with that type of pain.

"I…" Quinn released a shaky breath.

"Please Quinn" Santana pleaded once again, she needed Quinn to say yes, she needed Quinn to say that she wanted her back.

"Santana" Quinn sighed, "I can't" she said, a tear flowing down her cheek.

Santana felt her entire world start crumbling down as Quinn said those words, she didn't want her back. She removed her hands from Quinn's cheeks and back down to her sides, they went limp, everything did. She couldn't focus on anything as those words of Quinn denying her were replaying in her head over and over again.

"Santana, im sorry" Quinn mumbled, tears now falling free down her eyes.

"I… I need to go" Santana said. She needed to get out of there, she felt like she was going to lose it, she was going to break down and she didn't want Quinn to see that.

"Santana, we should talk about this" Quinn said.

Santana ignored it; instead she turned around and headed for the door. She walked out of Quinn's room and down the stairs and then out of the house towards her car.

She got in her car and drove away, she didn't know where she was going but she definitely wasn't going home just yet, she didn't want to be in anyone's company but her own.

She drove around for a little while until she pulled up on a side road somewhere. This was where she broke down, where no one else could see her, she let her tears fall down her cheeks until she had ran out of them.

She was completely broken right now, she thought Quinn was going to say those words back to her, she thought Quinn loved her. Everything that Quinn did when she was together with Chloe made it seem like she was jealous that Santana was with Chloe instead of her, so why couldn't she say she wanted Santana aswell, everything she did made it seem like she felt the same way.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Please review!

* * *

Santana woke up to five new messages and three missed calls the next day.

**San, where are you? How come you're not at school – Chloe x**

**Santana? – Chloe x**

**Are you okay? You're not freaking out already about us are you. Please text me back, I'm starting to get worried – Chloe x**

**Why aren't you in school today San? – Britt **

**I'm sorry – Q **

She read the last message over and over again, staring at those two words. Was that all Quinn had to say? I'm sorry? Santana had confessed her feelings to Quinn and they were all she could say back.

She sent a message back to Brittany and Chloe saying that she wasn't feeling well and that they shouldn't worry. She just couldn't handle being in school today, she needed some time to herself to get to grips with what happened yesterday.

Santana wasn't sure how to deal with what she was feeling right now, she was completely heartbroken, but she knew she had to pull herself together and somehow get through it so she could carry on with her life. So Quinn didn't want to be with her, Chloe did and that counted for something.

Chloe wanted to be out and open with Santana and that should mean more to Santana and help her get through this, but it still doesn't make it hurt any less.

She stayed in bed the whole day, thinking about things; her relationship with Quinn, her relationship with Chloe, she knew that she wouldn't get over Quinn in just the click of her fingers but she would do anything not to feel this pain right now.

It fucking sucked to hear that Quinn didn't feel the same way, it constantly played on her mind every time that she was with Quinn that there could have been a possibility that Quinn might have felt the same way, but now everything was brought to real life and Quinn told her that she didn't want to be with her.

Santana wanted to forget, she wanted to forget how Quinn rejected her, and she wanted to get rid of the pain, so she did the only thing she could think about at that moment. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she walked over to her father's liquor cabinet and got out a bottle of vodka. She didn't bother getting anything to mix it with, she just wanted the strong taste to burn down her throat.

She went back up to her room and sat down on the bed, taking swigs of the vodka like it was water. She didn't know how long she had been drinking, but it was long enough until the bottle was almost empty.

Santana felt like she just wanted to blank out the world, although that was hard when she heard someone knock on the door. She wasn't going on answer, mainly because she definitely couldn't get out of bed right now as she was sure her legs would cave in.

The knocking stopped and Santana took another drink, having a personal goal to finish the bottle.

"Oh Santana" she turned her head to see Brittany standing by the door of her room, looking at her sympathetically. "What happened?" Brittany asked, seeing the state Santana was in.

"I told her" Santana slurred out as she took another drink.

"You told who what?" Santana wasn't exactly clear in what she was saying.

Brittany took a seat next to Santana on the bed, who was leaning up against the headboard. Brittany had never seen Santana like this before and she had a feeling about the cause of it as there was only one person who could tear down Santana's walls.

"I told Quinn I loved her" Santana said as she downed the rest of the vodka and then chucked the bottle away, not caring where it landed.

Brittany was shocked at this, she knew that it must have been something to do with Quinn but she never thought it would be that, she just thought that the two had had an argument again, she really didn't expect Santana to tell Quinn the truth.

It was obvious to her that Quinn didn't take it well.

"What did she say?" She asked back, knowing that it wouldn't be the answer that Santana wanted to hear otherwise she wouldn't be like this.

"She doesn't want to be with me" Santana couldn't stop the tears from falling out her eyes as she spoke of this.

Brittany saw this straight away and placed her arm around Santana for her to lean into. She hated seeing Santana like this, because she was so tough on the outside and for her to let her walls down meant she was completely broken.

Santana sobbed into Brittany's shoulder until she felt like she had no tears left.

"Are you going to go in to school tomorrow?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know"

"You can't stay hidden forever Santana"

* * *

Santana woke up the next day with a crazy hangover, her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up any minute.

"Santana Maria Lopez, you get your ass out of bed this instant" Santana's mother came storming into her room.

Santana felt like her head was going to explode and her mom shouting her head off was not helping at all.

"What?" She croaked out.

"I got a call from your principle saying you weren't in school yesterday, and now I find you still in bed when you should be there today! Get your ass out of bed and get to school" her mother ordered, Santana knew not to mess with her mom when she was in this type of mood.

"You better be out of the door in thirty minutes, I'm not kidding Santana"

With that she left the room, leaving Santana to get ready. Santana sighed, not only was she feeling completely and utterly shit, she just knew that when she got to school it would be just in time for her English class and that was a class where she sat next to Quinn. How she was going to deal with that she didn't know.

She got dressed in her cheerio's outfit and did her hair and makeup so she at least looked a little presentable. Before leaving she took a few pills before heading out the door and to her car.

She took the long way to school because she wanted to delay time, she was already late so it wouldn't hurt to be a little more. Plus it shortened the time that she had to sit next to Quinn.

Santana arrived at her English class and slowly opened the door and entered.

"Ah miss Lopez, glad you could finally join us" Mr Hughes sarcastically said as she entered the room.

She would have thought of a snarky comeback but she was way to hung over to say anything right now, it was a miracle that she even made it to school in one piece.

She looked to the back of the room where her desk was, she saw that Quinn was string at her deeply. She couldn't hold the gaze too long, so she shifted her eyes to the floor and walked to her seat. She sat down next to Quinn and stared at the front, not daring to turn her head because she knew that the blonde had her head turned towards Santana and she just couldn't catch her eye again.

"Santana?" Quinn whispered.

Santana couldn't turn her head; she couldn't hear what Quinn had to say, not yet at least. She hoped Quinn wouldn't get the message that she didn't want to speak to her and just leave it. Unfortunately she had no such luck.

"Santana" Quinn tried again.

This time Santana did turn her head to look at Quinn, so that she could just get it over with.

"What?"

"We need to talk" Quinn said in a soft voice.

"I think we've talked enough"

"Please Santana" Quinn pleaded.

Santana sighed, "I can't do this Quinn. I can't speak to you right now, too much has happened. Just give me time to get over it okay? Please"

Quinn looked like she had more to say, but she didn't.

"Okay" She agreed.

When the class finished after what felt like an eternity she quickly got up out of her seat and made her way over to her locker.

"Hey, you feeling better today?" Santana turned her head to see Chloe standing next to her.

"Um, a little. Just got a little headache today is all" Santana downplayed it, she was feeling like utter shit but she wasn't going to tell Chloe that because then it would lead into all sorts of questions.

"Well, I missed you yesterday" Chloe smiled at her, Santana tried to smile back but it just ended up hurting her head.

The rest of the day Santana spent it drifting along, not really paying attention to what was happening since she couldn't really focus.

She couldn't stop herself from occasionally shifting her gaze towards Quinn, the blonde seemed to always have her full attention. Sometimes Quinn would return it and those were the points were Santana would break it off immediately because she didn't want it to look like she was pining after the blonde even though it was that way in her head.

She thanked God that she didn't have cheerio's practice after school, God knows how that would have gone. She just knew she probably would have thrown up.

Chloe invited Santana back to her place after school and Santana said yes, she hadn't exactly been the perfect girlfriend so far so she thought she could at least make up for it and who knows, maybe it would get her mind off Quinn.

Chloe led her straight up to her room as soon as they got in her house. What Santana wasn't expecting was when instead of sitting next to her on the bed she moved over to straddle Santana and lean in to connect their lips.

It was a good distraction but the thought in the back of Santana's mind was that it just wasn't the same, she didn't get the same feeling she did when she was with Quinn. She hoped that over time she would but for right now all she could do was hope and just wait it out.

Things progressed even further and Chloe took her top off and bra off, leaving her naked from the waist up.

"Does this mean you want to?..." Santana asked.

Chloe nodded her head, "Yeah, do you?"

Why not? Santana thought, Chloe was her girlfriend after all, they were allowed to have sex. It might seem a bit early to do it, but Chloe wanted it and Santana wanted it aswell. She just wasn't sure she wanted it for the right reasons.

"Yeah, okay"

Chloe smiled and leaned back in to connect her lips to Santana's.

* * *

Later on, Santana was lying in bed with Chloe next to her. She couldn't explain how she was feeling, a whole range of emotions were stuck in her head.

Guilt, sadness, emptiness, happiness. They kept switching from one to the other in the matter of seconds.

Sleep didn't come as easy for her as it did for Chloe, she had passed out straight away but it was that simple for Santana; she just had too much on her mind.

Her phone vibrated on the table next to the bed. She reached over, trying not to disturb Chloe in the meantime and grabbed her phone so she could read the message.

Her heart beat that little bit faster as she saw who it was from.

**1 new message from Quinn.**

She hesitated before opening it, thinking of all the possibilities of what it could say.

**I know you said that we can't talk right now but I miss you, I just thought you should know that – Q x**

How was she supposed to get over Quinn when she was sending her messages like that?

_I miss you. _

Those words played over and over in her head. She didn't know what to think of it or how to interpret it. Instead she just left it, not replying because she just couldn't. Quinn knew exactly how Santana felt about her and she was sending her messages like that? This was all so fucked up.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Leave a review!

* * *

"I slept with her" Santana said as soon as she walked up to Brittany who was stood by her locker.

Brittany turned around at the sudden words.

"With who? Quinn?"

"No, Chloe"

Brittany seemed a little surprised to hear this; she certainly wasn't expecting that to happen this soon.

"Oh, wow"

"Yeah"

"So, how was it?" Brittany asked intrigued at the topic.

"Well, she seemed like she had a great time but… for me, I don't know"

"Was it not good?"

"It… was different; I think we rushed into it because all I could think about during it was…"

"Quinn"

"Yeah" Santana said sadly. "I'm like the worst human being on the planet"

"You're not" Brittany was quick to reply, "You're just going through some stuff"

"I don't know, a part of me thinks that Chloe and I rushed into things because of this whole Quinn thing and then another part of me is glad for the distraction but both of these make me feel like a bad person but ultimately it feels like I'm using her."

"Okay, well do you have feelings for Chloe?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, I mean she's a great girl and I feel something for her, it's just not as much as I…"

"As you feel for Quinn. Well that's understandable Santana, you've known Quinn for so many years so you've developed these feelings for her overtime, you've only know Quinn for about a month, you'll feel more for her as time goes on"

"I guess you're right" Santana released a small smile. The way Brittany put it seemed a lot better than what was going on in her mind. It would take time to develop those feelings for Chloe, they didn't just happen overnight.

"So, now that that's out of the way, how are you feeling?"

"About what?"

"How are you coping with this whole Quinn thing?"

Santana sighed at the question, she wanted to say that she was doing great and that she was completely over it but that was a big lie, plus Brittany could tell whenever Santana lied.

"The same I guess, although it didn't help when she sent this to me last night"

Santana got her phone and showed Brittany the text message that Quinn sent to her last night.

"That's not nice, she's messing with your feelings" Brittany said.

"Tell me about it, I don't know why she's doing this to me. It just messes with my head"

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Brittany offered.

Santana smiled at her friend's suggestion, Brittany was a really great friend and she knew she could count on her for anything.

"It's alright Britt, thanks for the offer though."

"Well you just say the word, anyway, we need to get to cheerio's practice" Brittany mentioned.

Santana dreaded cheerio's practice because it meant being in the same space as both Quinn and Chloe and she did not think that was a good thing.

She and Brittany walked out on to the field together, luckily neither Chloe or Quinn were there yet so Santana had a little time to prepare herself for how it was going to be.

"Hey you" Chloe walked up to her, grinning as she did.

"Hey" Santana smiled back.

"Do you want to come over after practice?" Chloe asked.

Santana was a little wary to answer because usually on Wednesday's she and Quinn would go to breadstix's after practice, they had done this every Wednesday for over a year now and this would have been the first time that she wouldn't have gone.

"Um, yeah okay" Santana replied.

"Great" Chloe beamed.

She and Quinn weren't exactly speaking at the moment anyway so it's not like they would have gone, right?

"Hey San" Santana turned her head, recognising the voice straight away. Quinn had just come up, standing next to Brittany who was opposite her and Chloe.

"Hey" Santana replied back in a somewhat quieter voice than the one she used with Chloe.

"Um, can I talk to you for a moment?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

Apparently Quinn didn't have any intentions of not talking to Santana for the time being, which was making it incredibly hard for her to get over her.

Santana was torn, on one hand she wanted to go and find out what Quinn wanted and on the other she wanted to stay with Brittany and Chloe because hearing what Quinn would have to say would make things harder for her. So decided to go for the first option because curiosity took the better of her.

"Okay" she agreed and followed Quinn to the side of the field where no one else could hear them.

"So um, what's up?" Santana asked awkwardly, not knowing how to start the conversation off.

"We need to talk about things Santana, I know you said that you can't speak to me right now but we can't leave thing like this"

"Quinn" Santana sighed.

"Please Santana" Quinn pleaded, "I just want things to go back to how they used to be"

"They can't go back to that, not after what I said to you. Plus I'm with Chloe now and i… well, we're together" She finished.

"I just want my best friend back" Quinn softly said. "Can we at least try? I can't lose you Santana"

Santana didn't know how things were going to go back to normal; maybe over time but not this quick, however with Santana still having so many feelings for Quinn she still wanted to please her, she wanted to make Quinn happy.

"I…" Santana didn't know if this was a good idea or not, "I guess"

Quinn smiled at this. "So, are we still on for Breadstix after practice today?" Quinn asked.

Santana sighed because she had already agreed to go to Chloe's house after practice.

"Um, I don't know if I can today. Chloe invited me over to her house after practice"

The look on Quinn's face fell as she heard this, in Santana's opinion it turned into a look a jealousy but that obviously couldn't have been the case since Quinn didn't say she wanted Santana back.

"Can't you cancel? We've never missed a Wednesday at breadstix before"

She sighed once again, it was like she was torn between the girl who didn't love her back and her girlfriend. She supposes that she could just go to Chloe's house after she's been to breadstix with Quinn, there was no harm in that right?

"Alright, I'll um meet you there after practice" Santana agreed and because of this a grin erupted on Quinn's face.

After this they both went back to the others. Sue had just come out on the field so there wasn't really much time to talk, however Santana knew that know Chloe knew about how Santana felt for Quinn and what they used to get up that she would want to know what they were talking about.

"Hey, what was that about?" Chloe asked as soon as Santana walked back up to her.

By this point Brittany and Quinn were partnered up away from them leaving them alone.

Santana knew it was best for their relationship if she didn't tell Chloe the entire truth.

"Um, usually on Wednesday's after practice the two of us go to Breadstix after practice and she was asking me if I was still in" Santana told her.

"But you're coming to mine after practice?" Chloe returned.

"Yeah" Santana said awkwardly, "I was wondering if I could just come over to yours after I've been to Breadstix with her, would that be okay with you?" Santana asked.

Chloe didn't seem like she was fond of the idea of Santana going to dinner with Quinn.

"So, you're going to dinner with your ex-girlfriend?"

Santana grimaced at this, Chloe calling Quinn her ex-girlfriend just seemed wrong because Santana had never had the pleasure of earning that title.

"She's not my ex-girlfriend" Santana quickly replied. "It won't last long, she just wants to catch up because we haven't been talking much lately"

Chloe seemed like she had a few thoughts on her mind, "I shouldn't be worried should I? That you're going to dinner with her?" she asked.

Santana could see the worry in Chloe's face and she didn't want that, she didn't want to do anything that would hurt Chloe at all.

"No, you don't have to be worried" Santana reassured her causing Chloe to give her a small smile in return.

"Okay"

* * *

After practice Santana showered, then got dressed and then made her way over to Breadstix. She assumed Quinn was already there because she had left before Santana did. When Santana was in the car she prepared herself mentally so how this was going to go.

She walked into the restaurant and saw Quinn sitting at their usual booth. Santana hated that the first thought she could think off was how beautiful Quinn looked when she was sitting there.

She sat down opposite Quinn and as soon as she did she noticed that her drink was already there, Quinn had obviously ordered for her.

"I hope you don't mind, I already knew what you were going to order so I did it already" Quinn told her.

"It's okay"

"So, um, how have you been?" Quinn asked.

"Really? You want to ask me how I've been?" Santana scoffed a little, as much as she wanted to try and put things past her it was going to be hard, things like this couldn't just be put to the back of her mind and one little word could set off a thousand emotions.

"Santana" Quinn sighed and Santana returned it.

"I'm sorry, I just, this isn't easy for me Q, I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with this."

"I just want us to be best friends again" Quinn said sadly.

"How are we supposed to do that after everything I told you?"

"I don't know, but we could at least try"

Santana didn't know if what she was about to do next was a good or bad thing but it was like word vomit, it just came out.

"I slept with Chloe" She blurted out.

As Quinn heard this, Santana saw the surprised and saddened look on Quinn's face. It was things like this which confused Santana, if Quinn didn't want her back then why did she react like this whenever Santana mentioned Chloe.

"You… you…" Quinn couldn't get her words out.

"Slept with her, yeah. I mean, best friends tell each other that kind of crap right?"

"Oh"

"Why do you look sad?" Santana asked.

"I'm… I'm not" Quinn quickly tried to change her expression but it wasn't working out so well.

"Really?" Santana had to ask twice.

"I just, I don't think she's right for you" Quinn said.

"You don't think she's right for me?" Santana had to repeat, wondering why Quinn had said this.

"Yeah"

"Well then who is?" Santana asked.

Quinn didn't respond, instead she stood up out of her seat and walked over to Santana's side, reaching down to grab her hand to pull Santana up and then drag her out of the booth. Quinn led them down to the bathroom.

Santana was so confused at what was going on as it all happened in the blink of an eye, one second she was sitting in the booth and she was telling Quinn she slept with Chloe and then the next Quinn was leading her towards the bathroom.

However, all thoughts left Santana's head the moment Quinn pushed her against the door of the bathroom and connected her lips onto Santana's.

It felt so good to feel Quinn's lips on her own again, how they fit perfectly and Santana just couldn't stop herself from responding to the kiss. It was almost impossible not to when it was Quinn.

Quinn didn't want to waste any time in deepening the kiss as she tangled her fingers into Santana's hair and pushed her tongue into Santana's mouth. Santana moaned at the first touch of Quinn's tongue but then she got a bad feeling, the feeling of guilt and the feeling that she shouldn't be doing this.

She pushed Quinn off her so that they had some distance between them.

"What the fuck are you doing Quinn? You can't just kiss me like that, not now, not after everything I told you. I don't know what you're doing but you're fucking with my mind right now. Is this fun for you? To see me like this? So helpless and broken because you don't love me back? Well it's not fun for me Quinn, it's fucking painful. This is why I told you that I can't speak to you right now, because when I'm with you I get so fucking confused"

"Santana, I'm sorry" Quinn tried to apologise.

"I told you I wanted to be with you and you said no, you can't do this to me Quinn. It's not fair"

"Santana…"

"I can't do this Q" Santana said sadly, she knew that she definitely had to stay away from her, now more than ever. "I'm sorry"

With that she walked out of the bathroom leaving Quinn stood there, now she was more than ever confused, Quinn's kiss had just messed with her head and now she didn't know what to think or do.


	14. Chapter 14

It had been just over a week since Santana had properly spoken to Quinn, since what had happened last Wednesday Quinn had actually given Santana space. Santana didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, good because it meant that she could focus more on Chloe and it would help her get over Quinn and bad because it meant she was losing her friendship with Quinn, before anything started with them they were friends first and it pained Santana to see that drift away.

When they had to sit next to each other in class, neither of them would speak to each other, it was beyond awkward but at the moment it was necessary. It was completely shit that it had come to this and a part of Santana wishes that she had never told Quinn how she felt because it meant that they could carry on how they were. Even if she didn't properly have Quinn she still had her a little but now she had nothing and that was what hurt the most, the fact that she most likely lost Quinn forever, she didn't know how they were going to come back from this.

Brittany, over this past week had been her rock, she was there for Santana whenever Santana needed a shoulder to cry on or whenever she needed to speak to someone about the whole situation because she obviously couldn't tell Chloe about the whole truth of it because she didn't want to worry her.

Brittany gave her reassuring words when Santana needed them; she really had helped Santana because it gave Santana a guiding light to kick start things off.

Santana was also grateful for Chloe, every time she spent with her, her feelings for Chloe had grown stronger and stronger. Chloe was sweet, kind and anyone would be lucky to have her as a girlfriend. She made Santana laugh, they got on really well, anyone would be a fool to not see that Chloe wa a great catch.

Over this past week she had gotten to know her a lot better and what she found out she liked a lot, they had a lot in common and that's what Santana liked, although sometimes she had to remind her self that Chloe was her girlfriend instead of a friend.

Santana had never been in a relationship before, she wasn't used to being accountable for not only herself but another person aswell and she knew that that would take time. She was getting better but it still took a thought or two to catch on.

However, she knew that a part of her was still crazy about Quinn and maybe that's why she couldn't give Chloe 100% of herself and why she was holding back a little bit, but that would take time and she had to be patient no matter how horrible it felt.

"Santana?" Chloe asked, getting Santana out of her thoughts which took over her mind.

Santana turned her head to look at Chloe. "Yeah?"

"Are you ready?" Chloe asked.

Today Santana was going to meet Chloe's parents, to say she was nervous was a complete understatement, she had never been in this situation before where she met someones parents who she was seeing, well if she was being truthful she had never even had a proper girlfriend before. She had met Quinn's parents but they were best friends and that was normal, they just didn't know that she was fucking their daughter and she was really glad that it stayed that way.

Quinn's parents weren't exactly they most accepting type of parents, they were extremely conservative and they had their beliefs. They weren't the type of people who were understanding of many things, Santana was extremely glad that Quinn wasn't like her parents. Sure they had tried to push her into a religious direction of no sex before marriage but that was long out of the window in Santana's opinion.

"Yeah, I'm ready" Santana replied back. She was far from ready, in fact she thought that it was a little early to meet Chloe's parents but Chloe wanted it to happen and she didn't want to say no to her or disappoint her.

Chloe opened the door to and grabbed Santana's hand to intertwine their fingers. Santana's nerves were not settling at all, she really wanted Chloe's parents to like her but she wasn't the type of person who parents would necessarily want their kid to hang around with so that didn't help.

She followed Chloe's lead and they walked to the kitchen where she saw that Chloe's parents were sat at the table.

"Mom, dad, this is Santana, my girlfriend" Chloe introduced her.

Chloe's parents stood up out of their seats, like they were expecting her. That calmed her down a little because at least it wasn't sprung upon them out of nowhere when she was there.

"It's nice to meet you Santana" Chloe's mother smiled at her.

"You too" She politely replied back.

The four of them had a little small talk and then sat down at the table to eat the meal which Chloe's mom had made for them.

"So Santana, Chloe tells us you're on the cheerleading squad aswell" Chloe's dad, Frank asked her.

"Yeah, I am" Santana replied.

"She's vice-captain dad"

"Impressive, so will you be carrying that on in college?"

"Um, probably not, I only really got into it because my friend Quinn wanted us to do it" Santana couldn't help but blurt that out, she knows that she probably shouldn't have brought Quinn into the conversation with Chloe sitting right next to her.

"Who is Quinn?"

"She's my…." Santana had to think about that one and stop herself from slipping up, "She's my best friend. She also the captain of the squad" she told him.

"Anyway" Chloe quickly changed the subject; Santana didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, good because it meant that she was no longer talking about Quinn and bad because Chloe knew her about what she used to get up to with Quinn so it could have been due to jealousy. "Santana can speak fluent Spanish" she told her parents.

Over the course of the meal they all chatted, sometimes Chloe would big Santana up to her parents and it made Santana feel a little uncomfortable because she wasn't used to someone being so proud of her. When it was over Chloe and Santana went upstairs to Chloe's room.

"So that went well" Santana stated, no arguments, no major uncomfortable moments, she'd call that a success.

"I did" Chloe grinned, "I can tell they really like you"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I know that you were a bit nervous about meeting them so I wanna give you a special thank you for doing this" Chloe smirked playfully.

"Oh yeah?" Santana said back and Chloe nodded at she moved over to straddle Santana and then she leaned down to capture Santana's lips.

Chloe's hands tangled their way into Santana's hair and Santana went around Chloe waist to the bottom of her back. They were both getting pretty into the kiss until Santana's phone went off, telling her that she had a new message.

"Ignore it" Chloe mumbled into the kiss and that was exactly what Santana did.

They both carried on however her phone went off again about thirty seconds later. They both sighed and Chloe shifted off Santana so that she could reach her phone.

Santana saw that she had two new messages off Quinn. She buried her eyebrows in confusion, wondering what Quinn would be messaging her about.

She opened the first message.

**I'm at your house and I really need you.**

What did that mean? And why was she already at Santana's house. She opened the second message.

**Please Santana**

What could Quinn want that was so important? Quinn hadn't spoken to her all week and now she sent this.

"What is it?" Chloe asked.

"I um… I need to go" Santana said, she was concerned about Quinn right now and needed to see her, she at least wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"What? You need to go? Where?" Chloe asked.

"Um, Quinn just text me saying that she needs to see me" Santana blurted out and she starts to regret them straight away because that could come across as wrong.

"And you're actually going?" Chloe said in disbelief.

"Yeah" Santana said nervously, she knows how this could come across as bad.

"Are you kidding me?"

"She said she needs me, I have to go and see what she wants"

"So, you're ditching me to go and see your ex fuck buddy?" Chloe said angrily.

"It's not like that Chloe. She's my best friend, that's it" Santana tried to tell her, but Chloe wasn't having any of it.

"You told me that you were in love with her Santana"

"Look, Chloe you have nothing to worry about okay. I just need to go and see if she's okay"

"If you leave here and go and see her right now, it's over" Chloe stated.

"Chloe…"

"No Santana, I think I've been doing pretty well in dealing with this whole Quinn situation but you've just met my parents, you're meant to be with me tonight and now you're telling me that you want to go and see the girl who you used to have sex with."

"It's not like that and you know it, I don't want this to be over but I need to see her, to find out if she's okay" Santana reasoned.

Chloe did not look happy and Santana understood that, she hated seeing that but she couldn't not go and see Quinn right now. Quinn wouldn't send her something like that if it wasn't important. It had to be something big or Quinn wouldn't bother her, she knew that.

"Just go Santana"

"What?"

"Leave" Chloe semi-shouted in an angry yet sad voice.

Santana stood up off the bed and walked towards the door, she gave Chloe one last look but Chloe didn't return the gaze, she took that as a 'get out'. She walked out of Chloe's house and down to her car.

She didn't know if that was the end of things for her and Chloe or not, she hoped for the latter because she liked what she had with Chloe, she would just give Chloe a night to cool off and then speak to her in the morning. She didn't want to make her upset or cause her any pain. However right now all that was on her mind was getting to her own house and seeing if Quinn was okay.

She got there pretty quickly since the roads were pretty empty at this time. Santana didn't bother saying hello to her parents or telling them that she was back, instead she walked or rather she ran up the stairs straight to her room.

She opened the door and found Quinn lying on the bed, Santana immediately noticed straight away that Quinn was crying, her eyes were red and her cheeks a little puffy.

"Quinn" Santana breathed out, "What happened?" she said with concern.

"My grandma died" Quinn cried out.

"Fuck" Santana exhaled.

This wasn't good; it explained why Quinn was in this state. Quinn's grandmother was more of a parent than her own had been to her, whenever she needed someone or advice she would always go to her grandmother. Her Grandma wasn't like her parents, she wasn't conservative at all, and she was just a sweet old lady who loved her granddaughter a lot. Santana knew that this was a big loss to Quinn, she knew that it would affect her bigger than if she lost her own parents.

Santana didn't hesitate to get under the covers next to Quinn and take her into her arms. Quinn's arms went over Santana's waist and her head into the crook of Santana's neck, right now they were lying as one as Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn.

Santana didn't know how long they were lying there, but it was long enough for her to close her eyes and drift off for a little while.

She woke up when she felt Quinn's lips start kissing her neck, as Quinn's kisses got higher Santana's eyes stirred open to see Quinn hovering above her.

"Quinn" She whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I need you" Was all Quinn replied as she lifted her shirt over her head and threw it onto the floor.

"You don't want this right now, you're grieving Quinn, you've just lost someone important to you, we should just sleep"

Quinn shook her head though, "I want you Santana, I've missed you so much. Your touch, your kiss, just you"

As Quinn said this she leaned down to connect her lips to Santana's.

Santana didn't know what to do, hear Quinn was telling her that she had missed her and not once did she say the words 'I'm not gay' in it or 'this is for practice' she specifically said that she wanted Santana and no one else.

From what was going on in Santana's mind, Chloe did say that if she left her house and went to see Quinn that they were over. Technically she was a single girl.

So, she kissed Quinn back.


	15. Chapter 15

She kissed Quinn back with all she had, it felt like forever since she had kissed Quinn so to feel those lips on hers again felt amazing for her. She knows that she probably shouldn't be doing this but here Quinn was telling Santana that she had missed _her, _that Quinn wanted _her, _there was only so many times that Santana could say no before she gave Quinn.

She leaned up and wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist bringing their bodies in and pressed tightly together, in return Quinn's hands went up to Santana's hair to keep their mouth close together.

Quinn hands drifted down to the bottom of Santana's top and quickly lifted it above her head, Santana lifted her arms to assist Quinn, wanting for both of them to lose their clothes immediately. She had already decided that she was going through with this tonight, she had missed Quinn so much, she couldn't not do it.

As soon as her top was off she reached behind Quinn's back and unclasped her bra, right now she needed to feel Quinn's naked body on her on. At the same time Quinn reached behind Santana's back and followed the same actions. Both of the bras were thrown over to the opposite end of the room, neither of the two caring where they landed because they both had a similar goal in mind.

A moan was released at the first touch of their bare chests rubbing against each other's, it could have been Quinn, it could have been Santana, it could have been both of them but they were too focused on the situation at hand to give it a second thought.

"I've missed you so much" Quinn muttered into the kiss as her hands found place on Santana's cheeks.

"I've missed you too" Santana replied, she had missed Quinn more than words could say.

After she had said this Santana grabbed Quinn's waist gently and flipped them over so that she was now on top of the blonde, not once did she remove her lips from Quinn's and stop kissing her. She felt like she hadn't kissed Quinn for so long that now she had to make up for lost time.

She moves her hands down to Quinn's pants and quickly discards them taking her panties with them and throws them off in a random direction. Quinn tackles Santana's jeans at the same time, but has more trouble since she can't see what she's doing as her lips are still connected to Santana's which blocks her view.

Santana leans back and stands up off the bed and quickly drags her black jeans down her legs along with her underwear and then crawls back on top of Quinn picking up where they left off.

The feeling of Quinn's naked body pressed against her own was better than she remembered; it was like they just fit perfectly together.

Instead of going for Quinn's lips she trailed her kisses down Quinn's body and onto her breast; she took one of them in her hand and rolled the nipple in between her fingers, her thumb swiping over the hardened bud causing Quinn to release a shudder. She took the other one in her mouth, sucking softly on the sensitive nub. Once she felt like she payed enough attention she switched to the opposite side.

She continued kissing her way down Quinn's body until she was met with Quinn's glistening core. She licked her lips at the sight of it, just knowing that it was _her _who could get Quinn this wet pleased her in so many ways.

She dipped her tongue inside of Quinn, moaning as she got her missed taste of Quinn. Her tongue circled Quinn's clit causing Quinn's thighs to tremble around her head.

Quinn's hips bucked up trying to get more friction from Santana. Santana placed her hands under Quinn's ass and lifted her closer to her face.

As Santana's tongue circled Quinn's entrance Quinn's hands dug into Santana's hair pulling her closer and closer.

"Santana" Quinn moaned loudly. "I need you"

Hearing this she dived her tongue into her, resulting in a shaky moan from Quinn. she thrust her tongue in and out of Quinn, adding the extra pressure of her thumb rubbing on her hardened clit.

Santana knew that Quinn was extremely close, it just took a few more swipe of her tongue to send her over the edge.

Quinn dragged Santana up, capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Santana would never get tired of this.

She didn't want this to be over any time soon, so she trailed her hand down south to pick up where she left off. She wanted this to last and she was going to make she that they both carried on until someone passed out.

* * *

Santana woke up the next morning with a naked Quinn cuddled into her side. She didn't know how long they had been at it last night; it seemed like hours, in the end it resulted in both of them passing out after they had given each other mind blowing orgasms.

For Santana, last night was the best she had ever had. She used to think that every time with Quinn it was always going to be the best but last night… it was the icing on top of the cake. It was earth shattering, she didn't know how she was going to top that.

Last night, the thought of Chloe didn't come into her mind once and that was a red flag for her, it was the sign that she shouldn't be in a relationship with the girl, she couldn't be with anyone else right now because she was so in love with Quinn that it was impossible for her to focus on anyone else.

She felt bad, of course she did, especially how things ended with Chloe because Santana basically ditched her to go and see Quinn. She wished that it didn't end that way as that wasn't a nice way to end any relationship and she knows that theirs had just started and it was pretty new and fresh but she could tell that Chloe had actual feelings for her and Santana didn't like that she caused hurt and pain upon her.

She lay there in bed staring up at the ceiling, nothing on her mind apart from the girl lying next to her. She didn't know what was going to happen with them in the future and she definitely didn't know what was going to happen once Quinn woke up, she guesses only time will tell.

When she felt Quinn stir against her shoulder she knew that she was waking up, her heart started to beat faster as she knew that she was about to have a conversation with Quinn, she just didn't know which way it was going to go.

She turned her head to the side slightly and saw that Quinn's eyes were opening slowly. Santana couldn't stop herself from tightening her grip around Quinn since this could potentially be the last time that she was in bed with Quinn based on how things work out.

As Quinn opened her eyes and saw Santana next to her with her arm around her she released a sleepy grin.

"Morning" Quinn said and Santana couldn't help but think of how cute she looked in the morning, it just made her want to wake up to this sight ever morning.

"Morning" Santana smiled back, she couldn't not. "How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Really good" Quinn responded. "I always sleep well when I'm next to you"

That made Santana's heart flutter, over these past hours that they had spent together Quinn had said some things which just made Santana question everything that Quinn had told her in the past, it really seemed like Quinn liked her back.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling at that and she also couldn't stop herself from leaning in to connect her lips to Quinn's, she would deal with everything later on, right now she just wanted to be with Quinn.

They both lay on their sides with their arms around each other, their mouths moving against the others. It feels like everything for Santana because right now she's with Quinn and she's living in the moment.

However the moment doesn't last long because she hears the door to her room slam shut.

She quickly separated her lips from Quinn and turned her head, her eyes went wide as she saw who was standing in front of the two of them staring widely at the sight.

"Chloe" She exhaled.

Chloe facial expression was in between angry and heartbroken, Santana didn't know what to say, what could she say?

"I came over to talk to you and say sorry for being stupid, to tell you that I didn't mean it when I said that it was over, but I guess you just confirmed everything I was thinking, crawling back into bed with her" She said bitterly.

"Chloe, I'm sorry" Santana tried to say but Chloe wasn't having any of it.

"No" She quickly butted in. "You're not though are you"

Santana saw a tear fall from Chloe's eyes. She felt horrible and guilty that she had caused that.

"I was warned about you, got told that you would mess me around but I didn't want to believe it because I liked you so much, I'm so stupid for not believing them"

"You're not stupid" Santana tried once again.

This was an awkward situation, doing this and talking about this when she and Quinn were naked under the covers.

"I am though, I should have known that you would crawl back into bed with that slut"

"Hey, she's not a slut" Santana's protective side came out. Chloe could say all she wanted about Santana, but Santana would not let her bad mouth Quinn.

"Look, Chloe I can't even begin to say how sorry I am but…." Santana started off but she was soon cut off by Chloe's hand slapping her across the face.

And she thought Quinn's slaps were hard, this one took the prize. Her cheek stung, but she couldn't show the pain, but she just knew that her cheek would be swelling up right now.

"Don't" Chloe quickly told her, she didn't want to listen to anything Santana had to say. She didn't say anything else; she just turned around and walked out of the room.

Quinn sat up on the bed beside her and placed her palm gently on Santana's hurt cheek.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" She softly asked.

Santana looked up into those hazel eyes that she loved so much.

She gently pushed Quinn back so that she was now lying down and Santana was hovering over.

"You know what it doesn't hurt as much as?" Santana said as she leaned her forehead against Quinn's. "Hearing that the person you love doesn't love you back"

Santana could see the change in Quinn's face as she said this, it turned into one of conflict and pain, she didn't know what that meant but she wasn't going to stop now.

"Santana" Quinn whimpered.

"I am so in love with you Quinn and hearing that you don't love me back killed me" Santana confessed, she was going to try again right now.

"Santana, I..." Quinn couldn't finish her sentence and Santana almost thought she was going to say it back to her.

"What?" Santana asked, she needed Quinn to finish what she was saying.

"I'm scared" Quinn confessed, she was so vulnerable right now and Santana could see that.

"Of what?"

After a moment Quinn finally replied, "If I say those words back to you, it's all going to change"

Did that mean that Quinn loved her back? Santana's heart was going crazy right now.

"Tell me you love me"

"Santana" Quinn protested softly.

Santana could see how Quinn was arguing with herself mentally, but right now she needed to hear those words come out of Quinn's mouth.

"Tell me you love me" Santana said once again.

"…I love you. I love you Santana"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: For one night and one night only i present to you Quinn's POV! Enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

"Ugh, it's disgusting" my father grimaced at the TV, "two women… kissing, touching each other, it's disgraceful"

Me, my dad and my mom were sat on the couch watching television, I didn't understand why he gave a response like that but my dad was a very conservative man, meaning that he was incredibly old fashioned. I hated it, because he was so certain that everything he said and everything he believed was right and other people's opinions and beliefs didn't matter.

It was horrible living with someone like that because he got angry when you said something different or acted different.

My mom didn't help either, she sat back drinking her wine just like she did every other night and let him get away with saying things like that. It was like she was in an alcohol induced coma every night and just didn't take in anything he was saying or doing.

It all made me nervous, it made me feel like I couldn't be anything else than the version he wanted me to be, and I didn't want to be that person.

Throughout childhood he had always pushed his religious views upon me and my sister, making sure that the concept of no sex before marriage was upon us and the big view that he forced upon us was that homosexuality was wrong and going against God's word.

As a child I believed him, how could I not? My father was telling me all of these things so why should I trust anything he had to say? But as I got older I saw that the opinion he was forcing upon us was complete and utter bullshit.

However, it made me nervous and scared though, right now he was shouting about how disgusted he was that two girls were kissing on screen, who knows what he'd act like if it were real life.

At least he didn't have to worry about that with me, I had just started dating Puck who was the star of the football team. The quarterback of the football team and the head cheerleader? It just worked, well I tried anyway, it wasn't perfect, but I tried to make it be.

I went to bed shortly after that because I couldn't stand to hear anything else my dad had to say, I just knew he would be going on all night about how being gay was a sin and that the devil was taking over or something like that. I hated it even more because of Santana, she was gay and the whole town knew it. My father hated it, he refused to be in the house at the same time as her, it was pathetic.

Santana being Santana didn't care for it, she actually played fun of the situation being extra nice to my father when he got home, I knew that this was her being sarcastic because sometimes she would leave and he would get back she would say.

"_Hello Mr Fabray" which caused him to scowl immediately at her presence and Santana noticed this straight away, "Oh don't worry I'm leaving your house and taking my gayness with me"_

It always amused me when she would say things like that to him because it was great that someone finally put him in his place for once. Although I hated that I couldn't be the one to do it, he couldn't do anything to Santana when she did it but he could to me, he would kick me out leaving me with nowhere to go and that threat always silenced my tongue because if he kicked me out he would take my trust fund and future college education with it and I needed that so I could get as far away from here as possible.

* * *

Santana and I had just come back to Santana's after cheerio's practice and our weekly Breadstix just like we did every other Wednesday. I love these Wednesdays because I got to spend time with my best friend and I also got way from the madness of my house for a while.

We had just been chatting about my relationship with Puck and I had slipped out that I had never kissed anyone before. I was a little nervous about Santana knowing that because I now that she had done a lot more than that with other people so I didn't want her to think any less of me.

"You know Q, If you want I could… help you out" Santana said to me, offer me what exactly. I don't know why but my heart felt like it was beating twice as hard as I heard this, wondering what she was about to say.

Was she going to mention what I think she was?

"Help me out, how exactly?" I asked back.

"Well, if you want you could practice on me, you know so you'd be ready for when you did it with Puck and this way it would be special because we're best friends"

I paused, Santana had just offered for her to be my first kiss. I couldn't ignore the part of me that really wanted to do that, and I wondered where that sudden urge came from, another part of me was nervous though, what would my father say about it but it's not like he would find out about it. I decided to go for it, I had no doubt that Santana would be an amazing kisser and what better person to have your first kiss with your best friend who would make you feel special and would make you feel comfortable.

"Just for practice?" I said to her, I had to make that point clear though, this wasn't me agreeing to this because I had feelings for Santana, I was straight, definitely straight and had a boyfriend.

"Just for practice" She confirmed.

"Okay"

Santana leaned forward first, doing it extra slowly like she wanted to give me enough time to back away if that's what I really wanted. I didn't want that though, I wanted to do this, it seemed like I wanted to do it more that I should have, it must have been a spur of the moment feeling.

I couldn't even describe the feeling I had when our lips connected, it was something I had never imagined to happen when I thought of kissing her. Kissing Santana felt good, really good, but I had to remind myself that this was just for practice for when I did it with Puck.

I lifted my hand up to her cheek, wanting to experience more of her, our mouths were forced closer together, I didn't know why I did it, I just needed more of her.

Her tongue outlined the bottom of my lip, I knew straight away that she was asking for entrance into my mouth and I wanted nothing more than to give it. The first touch of her tongue massaging against mine was amazing.

At first I thought that when Santana suggested that we kiss it would just be a little peck, I never thought it would be like this.

However, the saying that all good things come to an end was true in the sense that our kiss ended when we both heard Santana's front door slam shut. We both separated from each other quickly because of the sound.

I had no doubt that my lips were slightly swollen right now, my first kiss had just been so intense and all I wanted to do right now was dive back in. I needed to get out of here, I shouldn't be thinking those thoughts, Santana was my best friend and that was it, she was just doing me a favour.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss I had shared with Santana, it seemed like it was on my mind every day, and every time I closed my eyes it felt like I was reliving it. I wanted to do it again.

I had kissed Puck for the first time yesterday, it didn't feel anything like my one with Santana did, so I went over to Santana's to get her opinion on the matter and if I was honest, I went over for a little something extra too.

"Santana?

"Yeah?

Here I go, my heart is beating extra fast at what I'm about to ask her. "I was wondering…could I practice on you?" I asked, adding extra emphasis on the word 'practice' because I wasn't gay, I wasn't…

"Yeah sure, if that's what you want" she replied causing me to grin as I was about to feel her lips on my own once again.

But I had to set it straight before anything could happen though, "This doesn't mean I'm gay though, I just need the practice is all" I told her but even I didn't believe it.

"Yeah, of course. I know that"

"Okay good"

We both leaned forward, it she wanted it just as much as I did, our lips connected and it was just how I remembered, it was magic. How one simple kiss could make me feel this way?

My hands went straight to her hair, my fingers digging into her brunette locks in an attempt to bring us closer.

Santana once again outlined my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I didn't hesitate to give it her. I wanted nothing more than to feel her tongue on mine once again, I even moaned at the first touch of it against mine.

I don't know how long we had been kissing but I was sure that it was longer than last time, I didn't care though, the longer the better in my opinion.

I tugged on her so that now I was lying on the bed with her on top of me, it felt phenomenal, her body pressed against mine.

Instead of straddling me, she moved one of her legs was in between mine. When her thigh pressed up against my centre I could stop the moan which came out of my mouth, I was so turned on right now.

"Fuck" I exhaled at the sudden feeling. Now it just felt like I needed a lot more pressure down there.

My head rolled back on instinct and her lips left mine to trail down my neck, I whimpered as she reached a sensitive spot on my neck.

Santana kept rolling her hips against mine and the friction was just delicious.

Our lips crashed back together when she had given my neck enough attention. Right now I just wanted this moment to last forever.

Although it didn't, it was cut short when I heard my phone ring. Santana told me to ignore it as she once again kissed down my jaw and I couldn't stop myself from doing exactly what she said. But then it rang again and I just knew that this person wouldn't give up.

I reached over and saw that it was Puck who was calling me. As soon as I told Santana this she sighed into my neck like she was disappointed.

I don't know what our kiss just meant and it felt incredibly strange speaking to Puck after that had just happened but I had to put it behind me.

* * *

"Where have you been Quinnie?" My father asked as I walked in the house.

"At Santana's" I said back to him and noticed the immediate frown and scowl on his face as I mentioned her name.

"I don't like that girl" he bluntly said and I knew exactly why he didn't like her.

"Why? Because she's gay?" I questioned back.

"Don't mention that word in this house young girl" he sternly told me. "I don't want that girl coming over anymore Quinnie, it would be good for you to stay away from her"

I didn't reply to him, as what I really wanted to say would lead into an argument.

I wonder what he would say if he knew what Santana and I had just got up to, he would be furious and he would go on a rampage.

He was a scary man when he wanted to be.

* * *

I was at Puck's house and we were currently in his room. He had invited me over specifically because his mom was out of town. I knew what he wanted and he wasn't going to get any of it.

If I was going to do anything I wanted to do it with Santana first, she made me feel more comfortable about the situation and I was sure it would feel better and be a better experience with her.

"Babe, come on" Puck whined as I told him no.

"No" I flat out said, he wasn't getting anything from me tonight.

"Why not?" he questioned.

"I'm not ready" I lied, I was totally ready, just not for him.

Puck immediately sulked as I said this, he was learning fast that once I said no, my mind wasn't going to be changed, I suppose I was like my father in that sense that I was quite a stubborn person.

Santana and I had kissed a few more times now, I even wanted it so much that I crawled on top of her when Brittany was in the bed at our weekly sleepover, it was like I was just drawn to her, she knew exactly what pleased me and what I wanted.

I had even let Santana touch my boobs, I hadn't let Puck do that yet.

Things with Santana were getting more serious, it was like I just couldn't keep away from her.

* * *

I had just had sex with Santana, it was beyond amazing. The way she took care of me and made me feel extraordinary.

I wanted to do it again and I just knew that it would most likely happen again.

I couldn't help but feel like I was feeling something for Santana, I knew I was but I had just pushed what I was feeling aside because that type of things just wasn't accepted in my family, plus my father is an incredibly scary man and he would flip if he ever found out. I know I should stop all of this but I just couldn't.

* * *

Things with Santana had progressed further and further, we had done so much together that we had pretty much turned into friends with benefits.

We had pretty much done everything together, minus one or two things.

We had spent the whole summer together apart from a few days which I spent with Puck, I practically lived at her house during the summer and it just meant that every time we were alone together something would happen between us.

Every time Santana and I did something, I would say to her that it was for practice, I didn't know if I was saying it for her or for me, if I was being honest it was mainly for me. To remind myself that this can't go further than this.

I'm not gay, I can't be gay.

* * *

I was furious, Brittany had just set Santana up with some leggy blonde and has basically just dragged me away so that the two of them could get to know each other.

I hated it, I hated seeing Santana with someone else. It made it worse that the person who she was talking to was a lesbian as well, Chloe was out and so was Santana so why should she turn that down?

If I was being honest, I was completely jealous. I wasn't used to Santana paying attention to another girl, I didn't like it because it felt like I was slowly losing her and if that did happen, it would kill me.

I drowned myself in alcohol that night, I didn't want to remember any of it. Every time I saw them together I took a drink, it was the only way to calm the anger and rage inside of me which was definitely brewing each time they were together.

"Baby" I heard Puck's drunken slur. Turning my head I saw him sloppily walk up to me, he was drunker than me right now and that was hard to beat. I couldn't deal with him right now, I didn't even want to be near him.

"What?"

"Kiss me"

"No" I bluntly replied to him.

"Why?" he said with a pout.

I knew he wouldn't go away so easily so I decided that only one thing would get him to leave me alone.

I put on my best seductive face, well my best one considering I was seriously off my face right now.

"How about you go upstairs and I meet you there in five minutes" I playfully said to him and instantly he got a grin on his face.

"Okay" he rushed up the stairs and left me down here.

Like hell I was going up there.

Later on in the night I was sat on the sofa nursing a bottle of vodka. I had come hear from my chat with Santana, well were chatting until that slut, Chloe interrupted us.

"Alright, I think it's time to go" Santana suddenly walked up to me, snatching the bottle out of my hand.

Not cool.

"Hey!" I tried to protest, standing up off the couch to try and grab the bottle back although my plan kind of failed as I was soon about to fall.

Santana quickly grabbed my waist and steadied me. My arms wrapped around her waist for the extra support, well that was what it looked like from the outside, really I just wanted to touch her and be with her.

She took me home that night and took care of me, she was my knight in shining armour that night.

I can't like Santana, I just can't, but I do.

* * *

Santana just told me that she was going on a date with Chloe to the movie theatre, I was beyond jealous right now. What did Chloe have that I didn't?

I knew straight away what I was going to do next, I couldn't stand the thought of Santana being alone with her so I decided that I wasn't going to let it happen.

I got to the theatre, bringing Puck with me because I couldn't exactly turn up alone.

I spotted them straight away and immediately went up to them acting like I forgot they were here.

It seemed to work well and now it was decided that we all sit together.

Before we could walk in the theatre Santana dragged me into the bathroom asking me why I was here when I knew she was going to be.

I couldn't exactly tell her the real reason, so I kissed her instead.

I ached for Santana's touch when we were in the theatre, so I did grabbed her hand and pushed it under my dress. I needed her touch and I needed it now.

* * *

"I'm in love with you Quinn, and I think I have been since the moment I met you"

I froze, I didn't know what to do.

Santana just told me she loved me that she was in love with me.

I didn't know what to say.

Santana stepped forward and placed her hands on my cheeks and her forehead leant against my own.

My heart stopped, it was everything I should want to hear.

"I want to be with you Quinn, like properly together. You break up with Puck and I will with Chloe and then we can do this. You'll be mine and I'll be yours, please Quinn, just say you want me back" Santana pleaded.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her back, because I did, I really did. But I couldn't, this type of thing just wouldn't fly in my family. It would never be accepted.

I hated that my insecurities and my issues with my family could get in the way of this because being with Santana.

I knew I was crying, I couldn't not.

"I can't"

My heart broke at the sight of Santana in front of me, she looked how I felt. I wish I could tell her that I feel the same way and that every time I say that it's for practice, it was just me trying to fool myself.

I cried myself to sleep that night, I was completely broken inside and I didn't know what would fix it. Actually I did, it was Santana.

* * *

Seeing Santana with Chloe broke my heart. Every time I saw them in the hallway at school I felt like breaking down and crying.

But I couldn't, I had to keep my head held high and be the girl everyone expects me to be.

It felt like I had lost Santana completely, I didn't want that so I tried to fight for her. I needed her to be in my life some way or another. But that just turned into us drifting further apart.

I tried to show her that I wanted her when I kissed her in the bathroom but she took it in the wrong way, it was not my intention to mess with her head.

I just wanted to feel her again.

* * *

"Quinnie, we have some bad news" My mother started off. When I walked in the door she had told me to come to the living room and sit down.

I saw that my dad was standing in the corner on the phone, I couldn't hear what he was saying though,

"What is it?" I was becoming a little bit concerned right now at what this news was.

"Grandma died"

I felt sick at those words, my grandma was the only person apart from Santana who I trusted most in the world. She was more of a parent to me than my own parents were.

I didn't know how to deal with this, I had never lost anyone like this before and I knew that there was only one person who could fix me right now.

I stood up and left the room, no doubt in my mind that my parents didn't care where I was going. I just knew that my mom would get back on the wine and my father would carry on with his work.

I went over to Santana's, her mom let me in straight away as she saw my state and let me up to Santana's room.

I texted Santana that I needed her, in hope that she would come over and save me.

She came over and I told her what had happened. She immediately came to my rescue and joined me in the bed, bringing me into her. She wrapped her arm around my waist and I rested my head in the crook of her neck.

She was my hero right now.

* * *

We slept together last night, it was better than I remembered, probably the best I've ever had.

We didn't just have sex last night, we made love. I tried to show her how I felt about her with my actions.

I was completely stunned when Chloe walked in on us, I didn't know what to do. She was furious, but why wouldn't she be?

I wanted to go after her when I saw that she slapped Santana, she didn't deserve that at all and I hated the idea of someone hurting Santana even though I had done it before.

I sat up on the bed beside her, placing my hand on the cheek she got slapped on.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

Instead of responding she pushed me back gently so that she was hovering above me.

"You know what it doesn't hurt as much as?" she leaned her forehead against mine and I could feel her breath on my lips. "Hearing that the person you love doesn't love you back"

My heart clenched as she said this. I do love you! I wanted to scream at her, I just couldn't though.

"Santana"

"I am so in love with you Quinn, and hearing that you don't love me back killed me" Santana confessed, it broke my heart to hear this.

I needed to tell her, I couldn't stand seeing her in this pain. I love you Santana, it was that simple, right?

"Santana I…" I started off but I couldn't finish, the fear took over me.

"What?" Santana questioned back, wanting me to finish.

"I'm scared" I confessed to her, I wanted to be honest.

"Of what"

I took a moment before replying to her, I needed to tell her the truth. "If I say those words back to you, it's all going to change"

That was me telling her in a way. I needed her to know that.

"Tell me you love me" Santana said, she knew it but she needed to hear it.

"Santana" I protested softly, I didn't know if I could get them out.

"Tell me you love me" Santana asked once again.

I needed to tell her, I had to get them out as it was eating me up inside.

"I love you, I love you Santana"

Relief washed over me as I said those words. She finally knew, but now it meant that I had to deal with what it all meant and that thought scared me.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Please leave a review!

* * *

Santana sighed with relief, she finally heard Quinn say those words and it felt like music to her ears. She didn't waste any time in connecting her lips to Quinn's, she had waited so long to hear Quinn say that she loved her and now she finally heard them, it felt like everything was okay again. She loved Quinn and Quinn loved her back, it wasn't practising anymore.

Quinn instantly wrapped her arms tighter around Santana's neck, kissing her back passionately, there was no more hiding it, no more repressing any feelings because it was all out in the open.

Santana separated herself from the kiss, she wanted nothing more than to carry on kissing the girls she was in love with but she just knew that they had things to talk about and if they weren't brought up now they wouldn't be for a while.

"As much as I would love to keep on doing that, we should probably talk about things" Santana said as she rolled off Quinn and onto her side, Quinn turned to her side so that she and Santana were now facing each other.

Even though they had stopped kissing, it still didn't stop them from putting their arms around each other, they still desired the contact.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Quinn asked as she gave Santana a few pecks on the lips.

"What stopped you from telling me that you loved me when I told you?" That was the big question on Santana's mind, she thinks that she knows the answer but she just needed to hear it from Quinn personally.

"I was scared, still am" Quinn admitted.

"Scared of what?" Santana said was care as she pushed a strand of hair behind Quinn's ear.

"I… my…" Quinn paused.

"You can tell me Q"

"I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you" Quinn started off, "My family, they would never allow it. My father would kill me" Quinn released a steady breath.

Then Santana realised, Quinn's parents were not understanding people, every time she had gone to Quinn's house Quinn's parents were never happy to see her, they hated what she was and they hated that Quinn was friends and hung around with her.

"Your father's an asshole" Santana couldn't stop herself from saying, she had never been fond of the man. She hated him just as much as he hated her, if not in fact more, well definitely more now.

Quinn chuckled, it was always amusing to hear what Santana had to say about her dad.

"Don't I know it" she responded.

"So, what does this mean? Are we together now?" Santana asked nervously, she wanted nothing more than to be in a relationship with Quinn but how easy she was going to get that she didn't know.

"I don't know" Quinn replied sadly.

"You don't know?" Santana was taken back a little, they had just told each other that they were in love with each other but they couldn't be in a relationship. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"I mean that I can't come out right now San, my father, he would kick me out and cut me off meaning that I'd have no hope in getting out of this town and away from him."

"So what? We're going to do this in secret? So basically nothing's changed, great" Santana huffed and rolled on her back, turning her head away from Quinn, she wasn't exactly fond of this situation right now, it was definitely not ideal.

"Santana" Quinn sighed, she didn't want to get this reaction out of Santana. "I didn't mean it like that" she placed her hand on Santana's cheek to get her to look at her.

"I do want to be with you" Quinn stated.

"But you won't be out and tell everyone about it?"

"Not right now" Quinn responded. "But who would really need to know about apart from me and you?"

"So you want a secret relationship?"

"For the moment, yes"

Santana sighed, it wasn't the ideal situation at all, she wanted to be out and open with Quinn, she wanted to tell the world how in love she was with this girl, but she couldn't. If she was being honest with herself a little part of her felt like she was being forced back in the closet, and she really didn't want that. She was proud of who she was and she didn't want to hide any of it.

Santana thought about it for a moment, she thought about saying no and saying that she couldn't do that, she couldn't hide who she loved, but then she thought about how much she loved Quinn and would do anything for her. If it meant she could be with Quinn, she would do this for her, for Santana there was no other option that agreeing to Quinn's terms for the moment.

"Okay"

"Okay?"

"Yeah, we can do this in secret" Santana confirmed to which Quinn grinned at.

"So we're together now? Like properly?" Quinn asked.

Santana couldn't stop the smile arriving on her face, this was all she had ever wanted and now it was real. "We're together"

Quinn lunged on top of Santana as these words were said, no one could take away the happiness that these girls were feeling right now. Their lips were instantly connected, both of them showing how happy that they were about being together. Santana wrapped her arms tight around Quinn's waist so that their bodies were pressed tight together.

"Mmm wait" Santana said in the middle of the kiss, she didn't want to stop it but another thought came to her mind.

"What?" Quinn said, a little out of breath.

"What about Puck?" Santana asked, Quinn still had a boyfriend so she was confused at how they could be together when she was still with someone else.

"What about him?"

"Well, you're still his girlfriend. Are you going to break up with him?" Santana asked.

"Do you want me too?"

"Well yeah" Santana replied straight away, "I only want to be with me, I don't want to share you"

"Then I'll do it" Quinn smiled.

"Really?" Santana didn't think it was going to be that simple.

"Yeah, I don't want to be with anyone but you either."

* * *

Santana was stood at her locker, she didn't need anything out of it, it was just that from here she had the perfect view of Quinn talking to Puck, Quinn had told her that she was going to break up with him as soon as possible and she didn't want to do it over the phone as it was much better in person.

She saw how Quinn was doing most of the talking and what pleased her most was the look on Puck's face like he didn't know why Quinn was doing this. She had no doubt that he was making some half assed attempt to get her to stay with him but she knew that Quinn wouldn't take onto anything he was saying.

However, she couldn't look too long because in the corner of her eye she saw Chloe walk past. Santana wanted to fix things with Chloe, she didn't want to leave things how they were. Even if they weren't together she still cared for the girl and she did not like how they ended things.

She hoped that eventually she and Chloe could be friends, but that was based entirely on how Chloe would react.

She closed her locker and walked hastily after Chloe.

"Chloe" Santana called causing Chloe to stop. She scowled as she saw Santana walk up to her.

"What do you want?" Chloe coldly asked and Santana knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"I wanted to apologise, I know you probably hate me right now and that's totally understandable. I'm so sorry about the way things turned out with us, I guess I just wasn't ready to be in a relationship. I'm sorry about what you walked in on, you shouldn't have had to see that. I was kind of hoping that even after all of this, maybe someday we could be friends?" Santana said with hope.

She tried her best to be sincere in that moment and that didn't come easy to her, but she felt like it was necessary.

Although it seemed like Chloe didn't see it that way, she gave Santana a bitter scoff.

"You've got to be kidding me right? You want to be friends? We hadn't even broken up properly and you had already jumped into bed with that bitch" she said angrily.

"Chloe…"

"No, you don't get to talk. You ran out on your girlfriend to go and see your ex fuck buddy, that's fucked up Santana."

"I'm sorry okay! I didn't know that was going to happen"

"Oh please, I bet you were hoping that Quinn would throw herself at you when you got there" Chloe shouted a little too loudly.

"Can you keep your voice down please" Santana asked pleadingly, no one could know about her and Quinn, talking in the hallway about this subject was risky in itself as you never know who was listening.

Luckily they were at the side and there wasn't too many people neat them.

"Why afraid that they'll know the head cheerleader isn't who she says she is?" Chloe fired back.

"You can't tell anyone" Santana quickly told her. "You can't tell anyone about Quinn and I, please Chloe. I know that I have been a complete asshole to you and I'm so fucking sorry for that but I beg you, no one can know" Santana pleaded.

After a moment Chloe replied, "I won't tell anyone" Santana sighed with relief at this, "But as for you and I, we're not friends and quite frankly you can go fuck yourself"

With that, Chloe walked off, leaving Santana alone standing there. This wasn't how Santana wanted things to work out, apart from getting Chloe to agree to not tell anyone about her and Quinn it was a complete failure.

She had never seen that side of Chloe before, it kind of shocked her a little because the girl she knew was so sweet and kind, this girl however was not, it was like she did a complete 180. Santana knew that she was most likely the cause of that, and that wasn't a nice feeling.

"Hey" she felt someone come up beside her and whisper in her ear. She instantly recognised that voice and it brought an instant smile to her face. She turned around to see Quinn grinning at her.

"Hey" She grinned back.

"So, I'm officially a single girl" Quinn announced.

Quinn was now 100% Santana's, and Santana couldn't be happier about that. She wanted to shout it from the rooftops, she wanted everyone to know that Quinn was her girl but she couldn't, but she wasn't going to let that be a downer on the situation. She was on cloud nine right now and no one could get her off it.

"No you're not" Santana corrected with a grin on her face.

Quinn was hers.

"I'm not" Quinn replied with a playful smile.

Santana shook her head, "You're mine"

"You're going to have to ask me better than that" Quinn said playfully.

Santana rolled her eyes, looking around first before she said anything, "Quinn Fabray, will you please be my girlfriend?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Hmmm" Quinn playfully took a moment to think about it.

Santana gave her a little push as she saw this, knowing that Quinn was joking with her.

"Of course I will" Quinn beamed and Santana matched it.

Santana wanted to kiss her, in fact she wanted to do a lot more than that but they were in a semi crowded hallway so they had their restrictions. It seemed like Quinn wanted the same so she grabbed Santana's hand and led them out of the hallway and to a private classroom she knew that no one ever went in.

"We have class" Santana said to her.

Quinn smirked, "We can skip it just this once"


	18. Chapter 18

Please read the note at the end!

* * *

"So, Puck's having a party tomorrow night" Santana informed Quinn. They were both in Santana's room after having just come back from Breadstix.

"Yeah, I heard about that" Quinn replied as she pressed further into Santana and her face into the space between Santana's neck and shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay going?" Santana asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, because it's Puck's house"

"I'll be fine as long as you're there" Quinn lifted her head slightly and smiled at Santana. "Besides, I bet he's actually grateful that I broke up with him"

"Why's that?" Santana questioned.

"Well, he wasn't exactly getting much action from me"

This came as news to Santana, sure Quinn hadn't actually told her how many times she had slept with Puck but she kind of figured that since they were in a relationship that it would be frequent.

"What do you mean?"

"I only slept with 3 times"

Santana's eyebrows lifted in shock, Quinn and Puck had been together around 9 months so she would have thought that it would have been more than that. If she was being honest, she was relieved and happy about that news, she wasn't exactly fond that Quinn had slept with Puck at all but to know that it was so few times made her happy.

It was also quite the ego boost that she and Quinn had slept together _a lot _more times that Quinn and Puck did, Santana couldn't even count the amount of times.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me" Santana announced and Quinn lifted her head so that she could look at Santana and see her response.

"Why?" Quinn smiled. "Because you've had me more than him?"

"Yup" Santana grinned, it was a great accomplishment.

"You want to truth?" Quinn asked her.

"Okay…"

"Whenever, Puck and I did stuff, it always felt wrong because it felt like I was cheating on you" Quinn said honestly.

"Really?" Santana beamed as basically Quinn was saying that she's always felt like she was in a relationship with Santana.

Quinn nodded, "I know that I said that it was all for practice, but it wasn't, it was never like that. Everything was real with you Santana" she truthfully told her.

"I love you" Santana couldn't stop herself from saying as she smiled at Quinn's words.

Quinn gave her a beaming smile back and leaned over to connect her lips to Santana's.

"I love you too"

* * *

"Wow, you look…" Santana lost her words as she saw Quinn in her outfit for the party. She was dressed in a black sleeveless dress which showed off her figure and had a slight hole in the middle, showing off her abs.

Quinn grinned as she saw Santana's response.

"That's what I was going for" Quinn playfully responded.

"Seriously Q, seeing you in that dress just makes me want to skip this party and take you to bed"

"You guys do know that I'm in the room right?" Brittany mentioned from where she was sat in the corner of the room doing her makeup.

"Sorry Britt" Santana chuckled slightly.

Brittany knew about Santana and Quinn's relationship, she knew they were together because Santana and Quinn had told her so. Even though they hadn't told anyone else about their relationship they knew they could trust Brittany with it since she knew about what they were doing before and never told a soul about it.

"Anyway, are we all ready to go?" Quinn asked, looking at both of the girls and seeing that they looked dressed and ready.

"Yeah" Both Santana and Brittany said at the same time.

Brittany walked out first and before Santana went to follow her Quinn grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"What?"

Quinn just smirked at her and didn't respond verbally, instead she lunged forward and captured Santana's lips in a heated, yet passionate kiss. They both moaned as they felt the other's tongue touch their own.

Santana wrapped her arms tightly around Quinn's waist and Quinn's fingers tangled into Santana's hair and gripped on tight.

"What was that for?" Santana asked when the kiss ended, out of breath of the intensity of it.

"If that was our last kiss for a while I wanted to make it a good one" Quinn told her and Santana got to grips with it straight away.

She was a little disappointed that she couldn't go to this party with Quinn as her girlfriend. She wanted to be open about it, she wanted to show the world that Quinn was hers and that they were together, but she knew that was going to take time and she didn't want to force Quinn to do anything, so she would wait until she was ready.

They both walked downstairs after the kiss, Santana wanted to carry it on but Brittany shouted to them to hurry up so they couldn't.

The walk to Puck's was short.

When they got there they saw that the party was already started and had kicked off but they knew it wasn't going to be good until the three of them got there.

They went straight to the kitchen to get a drink. Brittany had poured them a weird cocktail which she called rainbow juice because it had so many different colour drinks poured into it. It didn't taste too bad, after the third glass it actually tasted quite nice. Brittany would never tell them what was in it, she always wanted it to be a secret, whatever it was it got you good and drunk and that was all the three of them were looking for.

Brittany went off to go and dance leaving Quinn and Santana alone in the kitchen together. Since they were alone they couldn't help but drift closer to each other as they were talking.

"You look really great in that dress too San"

"You can't say things like that to me right now"

"Why not?"

"Because it just makes me want to do things which we can't do here"

Quinn smirked as she knew what Santana meant, she wanted them too, just not here.

"I guess we'll have to wait till later then" She playfully responded.

"Well if it isn't the lovebirds"

Both Quinn and Santana turned their head to see Chloe walk in the room, because of this both she and Quinn separated themselves a little, putting a little distance between them.

"Chloe" Santana said on her arrival.

Santana did notice how Chloe was downing the rest of her drink, she was bombed right now and Santana did not see this as a good thing.

Since she had finished her drink Chloe went to go and get herself another one.

"Um, Chloe maybe you stay off the alcohol, I think you've have a bit too much" Santana carefully told her, even if they weren't together Santana still cared for Chloe and with the amount she was drinking, she was going to end up in the gutter.

"You can't tell me what to do" Chloe fired back at her angrily.

"Chloe, I am by no means telling you what to do. I'm just concerned is all, I think you've drank a little too much"

"You're not my girlfriend Santana, you don't have to be concerned about me. You lost that right when you cheated on me with slut bag over there" Chloe referred to Quinn.

Santana tried to be nice, she tried to be careful of what she was saying but she wasn't going to let Chloe speak about Quinn that way that was taking it a step too far.

"Okay, I get that you're drunk right now but you can't speak to her that way, she is not a slut and I won't let you speak to her like that. I cannot apologise enough at how sorry I am with the way things worked out being us, and I accept full responsibility that it was my fault with the way it ended. I also understand and accept that you will and can be angry about it, but to call Quinn something she isn't is taking it too far."

By the look on Chloe's face she didn't care for Santana's words, she was too drunk to even notice them and Santana just knew that she needed to have this conversation when Chloe was sober. She didn't want any bad blood between them and she needed to make it right.

"Whatever" Chloe scoffed and then walked out of the kitchen but not before grabbing a bottle of tequila on her way.

"Thank you" Quinn turned to Santana.

"What for?"

"For defending my honour"

Quinn looked around the room making sure that no one was around and no one was in sight before she leaned in slightly and pressed a kiss to Santana's lips. It was just a chaste one but nonetheless Santana loved it.

Later on, Santana was moderately drunk, she didn't want to get to out of it because she really didn't want to deal with the hangover the next day, she just wanted to get a little tipsy and that's what she was right now.

"Santana" Santana turned her head, knowing that it was Brittany's voice.

"Yeah?"

"Would you do me a favour?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, anything"

"Would you take Chloe home? She is so drunk right now and I don't know where she lives"

Santana sighed, on one hand she didn't want to leave Quinn and on the other she knew that this was the right thing to do.

"Yeah, I'll do it. You and Q are stay at mine right?"

"Yeah, so we'll just meet you there" Brittany informed her.

Santana told Quinn what was going on and then she went to go and find Chloe, she saw that Chloe was passed out on the couch.

"Alright, we're getting you home now" Santana said as she placed her arms underneath Chloe's and helped her stand up as she was on her feet Santana placed her arm around Chloe's waist and steadied her and then placed Chloe's arm around her shoulders.

She got Chloe into a cab and then told the driver the address.

"Why are you helping me?" Chloe slurred out.

"I still care about you Chloe, even if we're not together"

They arrived back at Chloe house and she got the key out of Chloe's bag. Santana hoped that Chloe's parents would have been asleep by now because she didn't want them to see their daughter in this condition.

She got Chloe into bed and under the covers, taking her shoes off but deciding that this really wasn't her place to put her in any other clothes.

Chloe was passed out by now and Santana took this as her cue to leave.

She jumped back in the taxi which was still waiting outside for her and then went back to her house. Brittany and Quinn would already be there by now.

She walked inside the house and went straight up to her room, Brittany and Quinn were already asleep on the bed.

There was a space on the right hand side of the bed next to Quinn which Santana knew was for her. She changed her clothes and immediately got in next to Quinn.

Straight away Quinn cuddled into her side, sprawling her arm over Santana's waist.

"I love you San. That was nice what you did for her" Quinn mumbled into her neck.

Santana kissed the top of Quinn's head, "I love you too"

* * *

Okay, so I decided to leave this till the end. I have few new story ideas for the next fic that I will write after I have finished either this one or To Wish Impossible Things and I wanted to know which one you would want to read first. I have plans to write all of these ideas, but it's up to you to decide which ones first.

Here are the summaries:

1)Santana wakes up after being in a coma for three years. When she wakes up she still thinks that Quinn is her girlfriend and that they are still madly in love with each other, only it's really three years later and Quinn is now engaged to someone else.

2)Santana gets a job working for Russell Fabray at his business, she goes out to celebrate that night and hooks up with Quinn not knowing that she was her boss's daughter. She gets to work the next day and finds out that Russell's biggest rule is that his daughter is off limits.

3)Quinntana hook up on valentine's day happened and ever since then they had been meeting frequently, hooking up with each other, one weekend Quinn comes to new York to see Santana and she gets jealous when she sees Santana with another girl.

4)Quinn, Rachel, Brittany, Tina and Mercedes all live in a house together and they are looking for a new roommate. Brittany says that she knows someone who is looking for a place to live (Santana). When Santana gets there she takes an instant liking to Quinn but Quinn has a boyfriend who Santana is warned not to mess with.

Anyway, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and also mention which story you would want to see me write next, Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: So the one that got the most votes was number 1 (the coma story-line) so that is the one which i shall be doing next. As regards to this story, this is the second to last chapter so please do review!

* * *

Santana and Quinn had officially been together for around 6 months now, they had gone through their ups and downs but overall it had been the best 6 months of their lives.

There was just one thing which Santana didn't like, she didn't like hiding the fact that Quinn was her girlfriend, she didn't want to push Quinn to come out but she really didn't know how much longer she could take of being Quinn's little secret.

She had tried to drop little hints about it to Quinn but she wasn't sure if Quinn was getting the message. Every time Santana had mentioned it Quinn would just respond that she couldn't do it right now and that it wasn't the right time, Santana accepted it, of course she did, she wanted Quinn to do it on her own time but it didn't stop it from getting a little frustrating now and then.

They were both at Santana's house, because that became the place where they could just be them, they didn't have to pretend that they were something different there. Plus it kind of helped that Santana's parents knew about them, even if they did find out in an incredibly awkward way.

_Santana and Quinn were both in Santana's room, they had just come back from cheerio's practice. As soon as they had gotten in the room Quinn had pounced on her. That was one of the many benefits of their secret relationship, since they couldn't do anything out of the ordinary at school they had to wait until they were in private. _

"_Mmm where is this coming from?" Santana muttered into the kiss, not that she was complaining, quite the opposite actually. _

"_You've been driving me crazy with all the little touches you've been giving me" Quinn replied back, grabbing Santana's hands and pinning them above her head against the door. _

_It was true, even though they couldn't do anything at school, Santana couldn't keep her hands off Quinn all the time, and she just couldn't help it. _

_She smirked into the kiss, "And what are you going to do about it?" she playfully responded. _

_Quinn didn't reply to her, instead she dragged her by the top and led the backwards towards the bed, however before Quinn could lie down on the bed she quickly turned them around and pushed Santana back so that she was lying on the bed and then Quinn climbed on top to straddle her. _

_Santana leaned back up to connect her lips back to Quinn's, she placed her hands on the bottom of Quinn's back to steady her and Quinn's went around her neck. _

_Both of them were really into the kiss that they didn't hear the door open and someone enter the room. _

"_Oh my…" they did hear that though. _

_Santana leaned over to the side so that she could see beyond Quinn, she saw that her mother was staring at them wide eyed, obviously in a little shock at what she had walked into. _

"_Mom!"_

_Quinn got off Santana's lap and shifted to her side, she was clearly embarrassed and shocked that Santana's mom had caught them in that position and making out. It made her nervous because now someone else knew about the two of them. _

"_Um… I'll just leave you to it" Maribel awkwardly said and then left the room, shutting the door on her way out. _

"_Are you okay?" Santana asked Quinn, noticing that she was sat there in shock. _

"_I don't know" Quinn replied. _

"_She's not going to tell anyone Q"_

"_It doesn't change the fact that she knows about us, it was meant to be a secret"_

"_We can't go back in time now Q, she knows. It's not the end of the word, she won't tell your parents"_

"_Are you sure?" _

_Santana placed her hands on Quinn's cheeks so that she would look in her eyes. Quinn was clearly a little vulnerable right now and Santana wanted to do anything she could to make her feel better. _

"_I'm positive."_

_After that both Quinn and Santana went downstairs, it took a little effort from Santana to get Quinn down there but in the end Quinn knew that she would have to face the music eventually. _

_When they went downstairs all of Quinn's nerves and insecurities went away as Santana's mom was so loving and polite towards her, she even gave her a hug welcoming her to the family. And she also said that she knew something was going on between the girls since she had caught them sleeping that one time when Quinn was half naked. _

_Then she went on to embarrass the hell out of Santana which Quinn loved. It felt good that they didn't have to hide at all here and that was a nice feeling. _

That was a good day for Santana, it happened pretty early in their relationship so it meant they could do whatever they could here. Plus her parents were super supportive of their relationship and they loved Quinn as their own daughter.

They were better parents to Quinn than her actual own.

Everything had been going perfect for them and to say that Santana was surprised at that was an understatement, she thought that there was going to be something which would go wrong or something that would get involved.

Originally she had been worried that Chloe would do something stupid and out them to the entire school but all of those worries went away the first Monday after Puck's party when Santana had dropped Chloe off home.

"_Santana? Can I talk to you?" Chloe asked as she walked up to Santana and Quinn who were stood at their lockers._

_Santana sighed a little as she heard this, "Chloe, I'm sorry but I'm not really in the mood to hear you shout at me today" _

_She really wasn't, she was a little agitated since she had spent the entire morning watching numerous amount of guys hit on Quinn, knowing that she could do nothing about her made her head boil. She wanted to go up to every one of those guys who hit on her girlfriend and cut off their balls. _

_The only soothing thing that calmed her was Quinn whispering in her ear that she was Santana's and that she didn't have to worry. _

"_I'm not here to shout at you, I'm here to say I'm sorry"_

_That surprised Santana, she wasn't expecting Chloe to say that, not after everything they had been through. _

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry about the way I acted, I know I've been a bit of a bitch and that's not who I really am. I also wanted to say thank you to you Santana, for making sure I got home okay after Puck's, I really do appreciate it" she gave her a soft smile. _

"_Oh" Santana was a little shocked. "Well, you're welcome"_

"_And I just wanted to say that I'm not going to tell anyone about the two of you, it's really not my place"_

"_We really appreciate that Chloe"_

"_If it's any consolation, you two do make a really great couple, you should be proud of that"_

Chloe did keep to her word and she didn't mention anything to anyone else. To Santana's surprise Chloe and Quinn actually became quite good friends, she really didn't expect that to happen because months ago they were bitching about each other and now they were pretty close.

She liked that, there was no bad blood between them anymore and everything was peaceful between them all. The only bad thing was that they had to keep this huge secret and that was a little weight on Santana's shoulders.

"Quinn"

Quinn lifted her head off Santana's shoulder and turned so that she was facing her girlfriend.

"Yeah?"

Santana took a deep breath before saying anything, "Can you see yourself coming out anytime soon?" She nervously asked her.

"Wha… where did this come from?" Quinn questioned back.

"I want us to be out, I want everyone to know that you and I are together. I want to show you off to the world Q, I want them to know you're mine and I'm yours."

"Santana" Quinn sighed, "My parents, they wouldn't understand"

"Fuck your parents Q. You shouldn't have to hide who you are and who you love"

"I don't want to hide it San, it's just… they'd kick me out, they wouldn't accept it"

Santana knew that Quinn was scared and she didn't want that. But she didn't want this, she didn't want to have to hide this and their relationship. So she came up with a solution.

"Live with me" she blurted out.

"What?" Quinn was surprised at Santana's words.

"Live here with me. If they kick you out, it doesn't matter because you have me and we'll be together"

"Santana, I can't just live with you. What would your parents say?"

"They would be fine with it because they love you like you're their own daughter, I mean they might have some horrible rules regarding sex and stuff like that, but as long as we do when they're not in the house it will be fine or if we're quiet but that one's on you because you're the loud…"

"Santana!"

"Sorry, I'm rambling aren't I?"

Quinn nodded with a little smile on her face.

"Just a little"

"All I'm saying is that you don't have to worry about your parent's reaction because I'll be there for you every step of the way, plus you're entitled to your trust fund in a few months anyway"

Quinn hesitated for a moment before replying, "Okay"

Santana had to ask twice because she didn't know if she heard correctly.

"Okay?"

"Okay, I'll do it, we can do it"

Santana grinned like a Cheshire cat at this, she was finally going to be out in the open with Quinn, with the girl she had been crazy about since she can remember. She hoped that Quinn's parents would take it well but she knew that that was going to be a long shot.

* * *

"I'm scared" Quinn said to her. They were both stood outside Quinn's front door, in a few moments time Quinn was going to tell her parents everything, that she was with Santana and they were in love. Santana was nervous for her, she wanted it to go well.

"I'll be here for you every step of the way"

Santana gave Quinn a reassuring kiss to let her know that she was there for her, that no matter what happened in there they were together and they would make it through.

"Okay" She said shakily, her nerves were heightening right now. Santana could understand that, it was a nerve-wracking process she was just happy that Quinn was doing this for her and ultimately for herself.

They walked inside and found Quinn's parents in the kitchen, with her father sat at the table and her mother in the kitchen playing the classic stepford wife with a glass of wine in her hand.

"Mom, dad, can I talk to you for a second?" she quietly said.

Her mother turned around and her father looked up from his newspaper, not putting it down just yet.

"What is it Quinnie?"

"What is _she _doing here?" her father sneered at Santana, giving her a particularly evil glare.

Quinn took a deep breath and reached out to grab Santana's hand, Santana gave her hand a reassuring squeeze for comfort.

"She's hear for me" Quinn responded.

She also noticed how her dad wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking straight at their conjoined hands. Quinn could tell he wasn't happy with what he was seeing.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about Quinnie?" Judy asked.

"We're together"

"Together? What's going on?" Her mother asked once again, clearly the wine taking a toll on her because she was so oblivious to what was going on right now, her father on the other hand knew very well what was going on.

"She's my girlfriend, I love her" she boldly said.

"_Girlfriend"_ Russell sneered once again.

"What are you talking about? Girlfriend?"

"I'm gay, and Santana is my girlfriend. That's what I'm talking about"

Quinn took a deep breath, she finally said it, the truth was now out and now she just had to see what the reaction was going to be.

"Get out"

"Dad"

"Get out of my house"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So we've reached the end of this story and I just want to say thank you so much for reading/reviewing/favouriting/ following etc, it really does mean a lot to me. Look out for my new story, i should hopefully get it up soon but who knows as I move to London on Saturday but i shall try my best. Hope you like this one.

* * *

"You ready for this babe?" Santana asked Quinn, they were in Santana's car parked outside of school. They weren't hiding anymore, they were going to let the school know that they were together and they were in love.

Now that Quinn's parents knew, there really wasn't any point in hiding it anymore. Santana really wished that Quinn's parents could have taken it better, but they didn't. Or rather, her father didn't. Judy just stood there sipping her wine and let Russell take the lead like she always did.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Quinn replied.

"I love you Q" Santana had to tell her before they walked in.

Quinn smiled at her girlfriend and leaned over to give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too"

They both got out of the car and intertwined their fingers as they were walking. They were in this together and there was no backing out now. Telling the parents was meant to be the hard thing but there was something about having everyone's prying eyes on them which felt a little nerve-wracking. She knew that they would be the talk of the town, especially Quinn.

Quinn was the poster girl for being straight and now all of that was going to change, it would cause a stir but no matter what Santana was going to be there for her and if anybody messed with them because of it, snix would definitely be on the loose and no one would want that.

They walked into school and as usual they had everyone's eyes on them, only this time they were looking at their conjoined hands.

Santana could hear the whispers of people stood at their lockers, wondering what was going on. She ignored them, her relationship wasn't any of their business.

Luckily, their lockers were right next to each other's so they didn't have to separate themselves from one another.

It was however, unlucky though that they weren't in the same first lesson so they would have to deal with all of this separately for the first hour.

They got their books out and then closed their lockers, they both had a few minutes to spare so Quinn leaned against her locker which Santana standing closely in front of her.

"Everyone is staring at us aren't they?" Santana asked Quinn.

"Pretty much" Quinn confirmed with a smile on her face.

Santana smiled as she saw that Quinn wasn't panicking about what was happening, it would have been her worst nightmare if Quinn would have freaked out and bailed, but she didn't, she was the complete opposite and that pleased her.

"What are you smiling for?"

"It feels good" Quinn responded.

"What does?"

"That we don't have to hide anymore"

"Oh yeah? So you wouldn't mind if I did this?"

Santana leaned that extra space forward so that there was no space in between them, she didn't care that they were at school and that pretty much everyone was watching them, she wanted to kiss her girlfriend.

She connected her lips to Quinn's and as she did she was pretty sure she heard many gasps and a lot more whispering, it was pretty much confirmed right now what was going on between the two of them and everyone had a front row seat to it.

Quinn's hand went up to Santana's cheek, she didn't care that everyone was looking their way, she was out and open and she and Santana were together and in love, nothing anyone could say could ruin this moment right now.

Both of them were getting pretty into the kiss and that's when they knew that they should stop, sure they didn't care that people were watching them but they didn't want to put on too much of a show.

"That should get them talking" Quinn joked and Santana chuckled.

"Well, I guess we should probably get to class" Santana sighed a little, she didn't want to be away from Quinn right now.

"I guess so" Quinn agreed.

"I'll meet you here after?" Santana asked and Quinn nodded.

They gave each other one last kiss before heading off in their own direction. Santana knew that this was going to be a long day full of stares and whispers but as long as she had Quinn by her side she really couldn't care less.

* * *

"So, what's the damage?" Santana asked as she walked up to Quinn stood by her locker after the class she just had.

"Well, I had one guy come up to me saying that he was the 'cure' for me and then another saying that you couldn't please me like he could and then I told him that I really doubted that and then Puck came up to me telling me that his ego was hurt at the fact that I chose you over him" Quinn explained.

Santana expected this, she knew that they would be harassed with comments. Santana didn't like that Quinn had to deal with all of this but she knew that her girl could hold her own. Quinn had a bite to her and Santana knew that Quinn could use it whenever so she didn't have to worry. But if someone said those type of comments to Quinn when she was around, the guy would most likely be limping all the way home.

"Are you okay?" Santana had to ask.

Quinn gave her a smile and took her hand and entwined their fingers together. "I'm fine, it'll just take a getting used to is all"

"Well I'm here for you every step of the way"

"I love you for that" Quinn said, "You've been so patient with me these last couple months and now you're helping me get through this thing with my parents, I'm so lucky to have you Santana"

"Yeah well, I'm lucky to have you too" Santana grinned. "Plus, I kind of love all of the jealous looks I'm getting right now"

"What do you mean?"

"All of these guys wish that they could have you on their arm"

"Well they can't because I'm yours" Quinn beamed and Santana matched it, how could she not though? She had the most perfect girl telling her that she was Santana's.

"Say it again"

Quinn grinned, "I'm yours"

Santana couldn't stop herself from leaning in and connecting her lips to Quinn's, she just couldn't resist.

* * *

"Quinn?" Santana's mom called through the door of Santana's bedroom, she had a tendency to do that now since she had a few times walked in on some things she would have rather not seen.

Quinn had been staying at Santana's place for over a month now, Santana wasn't going to lie, she loved having Quinn here all the time, some would have thought that it might have taken some magic away from their relationship but it didn't, it only made them stronger and Santana loved that.

"You can come in mom" Santana shouted.

Maribel opened the door and saw the two girl sitting on the bed watching TV.

"Um, Quinn there is someone here to see you"

"Who is it?" Quinn asked in confusion, wondering who it could be.

"Why don't you come downstairs dear"

Both Quinn and Santana got out of bed and followed Maribel downstairs.

It shocked Quinn to see who was standing in the Lopez's kitchen talking to Santana's father.

"Mom?" Quinn said, she hadn't spoken to her mother in over a month, not since the day her dad kicked her out.

"Quinnie" Judy said in a soft voice.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"I left your father"

That surprised Quinn.

"What? Why?"

"I never agreed with the way he treated you sweetie, this past month I've tried to get him to see reason but it didn't work, so I left him"

Quinn never thought she would see the day when her mom would stand on her own two feet instead of leaning on her father for everything.

"I want you to come home sweetie, we can be a family again"

"But what about dad?"

"I kicked him out, I know now that a man like that should not be in either of our lives."

"So what? You just expect me to come back with you now? Why couldn't you speak up at the time?" Quinn asked, she was still a little bitter about what happened and that wasn't going to go away so quickly.

"I can't begin to say how sorry I am for that Quinnie, I wish I had but you know you're father, he is a scary man. However, minus all of that I'm here now and I want us to be a proper family, to start fresh" Judy said sincerely.

"Can you expect the fact that I'm with Santana and I love her?" Quinn asked, she wasn't going to live with someone who could accept who she was and who she loved, she wasn't going to risk everything for that.

"I just want you to be happy Quinn" Judy responded and Santana released a small smile at this, right now she could tell that Judy had Quinn's best interests at heart and that was all Santana wanted for her.

"I don't think I can go with you straight away"

"I understand that it will take time for you to trust me again sweetie, but this is a start right?" Just asked, her voice full of hope.

"It's a start" Quinn nodded.

* * *

It took one month for Quinn to move back in with her mother, their relationship had never been stronger and she loved that. She didn't need her father because she had one hell of a mom, Judy had really stepped up to fight for Quinn.

Life had been going perfectly for both Quinn and Santana, over time the comments died down, they still got them now and then but it didn't bother them.

Santana had never been this happy before, every day she spent with Quinn she fell even more in love with her if that was even possible.

It was summer in a few months and Santana couldn't think of a better way to spend it than with Quinn.

"Santana?"

Santana turned her head, she and Quinn were both at the park. It was a really sunny day so they figured they would make the best of it.

Right now they were just lying underneath the trees.

"Yeah?"

"What do you reckon will happen with us in the future?" Quinn asked.

Santana turned her eyebrows down, "Why? What brought that thought along?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just wondering about it" Quinn responded, "So, what do you think?"

"Well… next year we're seniors and we'll have a kick ass last year and then we'll both go off to college, you'll go to Yale because you're unbelievably smart and I just know you'll get in and I'll probably go to New York so that I can be close to you. It's only a short commute so I know that we'll be fine. After college you come join me in the city and work there, we'll have a cosy apartment in Manhattan. A little further down the road I'm going to ask you to marry me and I really hope you'll say yes because if you don't you'll probably break my heart. We get married and then I don't know, maybe we'd have kids. I know I wouldn't mind a little you or me running around the place"

Quinn couldn't stop the grin arriving on her face as she listened to Santana's words, she wanted everything Santana had just said.

Sure they were young and they still hadn't even finished high school yet but she knew that she was going to have that future with Santana and she couldn't wait for it.

"You're not scared off by what I just said are you?" Santana asked and Quinn shook her head with a big smile still on her face.

"I want everything you've just said"

"You do?" Santana grinned.

"I do"

"I love you" Santana said first.

"I love you too"

Santana couldn't predict what was going to happen in their future, she knew what she wanted and she hoped that she would get that, but as long as she had Quinn in her life she knew that things would turn out okay.


End file.
